Serpiputes
by D.Would
Summary: COECRITURE. Suite à des propos sexistes tenus par des garçons de Serpentard, Ginny, Hermione et Luna décident de leur faire comprendre ce qu'implique l'existence d'une femme. Métamorphosés en sorcières, les garçons regretteront vite leur parole. Fic de 10 chapitres
1. Les Sorciers viennent de Merlin et les

**Posté le** : 2 Janvier 2011.

**Résumé **: COECRITURE. Suite à des propos sexistes tenus par des garçons de Serpentard, Ginny, Hermione et Luna décident de leur faire comprendre ce qu'implique l'existence d'une femme. Métamorphosés en sorcières, les Serpentard devront s'accommoder à leur nouvelle situation.

**Mot de Lula's Lullaby** : Une petite fiction pour commencer l'année en riant ! J'espère que vous aurez le même sens de l'humour que Fab et moi-même et que vous en profiterez pour recharger vos batteries avant de recommencer les cours ! Bonne Lecture.

**Mot de Dairy's Scribenpenne** : Ceci est un OS à la base. Mais il faut croire que nous nous amusions tellement que l'histoire s'est prolongée. Cela reste bel et bien un OS mais autant vous éviter un poste de 100 pages. Donc on a découpé le tout en sections. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire un peu loufoque écrite à l'heure du cri du loup-garou.

**Couple** : Harry x Draco [& d'autres couples surprise]

**Post-scriptum** : Nous ne fournissons aucune garantie et nous ne serons responsables d'aucun décès à la suite de cette lecture.

**Note** : Nous avons écrit cela au péril de nos vies ! Bien des fois nous avons failli mourir... De rire ! AVIS AUX TROLLS : FANFICTION A NE SURTOUT PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX.

* * *

**Serpiputes**

Ecrit par** Lula's Lullaby **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne**

* * *

**SECTION 1 : « Les sorciers viennent de Merlin et les sorcières viennent de Morgane »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Que les femmes arrêtent de se plaindre : leur vie n'est pas si dure. Même un homme pourrait en faire autant.

Le ton narquois, presque moqueur, de Blaise Zabini résonnait devant les portes de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il jaugeait d'un air suffisant trois jeunes filles qui les défiaient d'un regard flamboyant. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger sortant de leur heure d'étude, n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de saluer Blaise et les autres Serpentard - ce qui déclencha une énième rixe. Bombant le torse, Blaise Zabini jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux acolytes, Draco Malefoy et Théodore Nott, avant de reprendre :

- N'est-ce pas les mecs ? A part écarter les cuisses, vous repeindre la gueule et pondre des mômes, vous ne faites rien de palpitant de votre existence...

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Draco Malefoy tandis que Théodore était encore perdu dans son livre, comme si cette querelle n'était pas digne de son attention. Ginny eut une subite envie de gifler le Serpentard mais n'eut pas envie de leur donner une raison supplémentaire de se plaindre auprès de la direction. Hermione, quant à elle, ne se gêna pas pour exprimer sa colère haut et fort :

- Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua-t-elle en se postant à moins d'un mètre de Zabini qui n'avait même pas sourcillé. Tu crois qu'être une femme c'est si facile que ça ?

- Bien sûr, dit mollement Blaise en haussant des épaules. Pourquoi ça serait si difficile ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, stupéfaite de la bêtise que manifestait le vert et argent.

- _Pourquoi_ ? POURQUOI ? tonna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Statistiquement, les hommes se suicideraient plus que les femmes, dit Théodore sans pour autant quitter des yeux son ouvrage. Cela prouve deux choses : soit les hommes ont une vie plus difficile que les femmes, soit les femmes sont impossibles à vivre.

La plus âgée des Gryffondor était au bord de l'asphyxie tant elle retenait sa rage. De toute sa vie, personne ne l'avait jamais autant énervé qu'à cet instant. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de Nott, mais la rousse, sentant le danger, s'interposa :

- Ou alors cela montre, que vous - pauvres hommes - êtes beaucoup plus faibles face à la vie ! C'est bien connu : les hommes sont des vrais chochottes !

Draco ricana et emprunta une voix suraiguë :

- Oh ! Au secours je me suis cassé un ongle ! Aaah, j'ai mal !

- Ah ! Mes chaussures me font si mal ! Oh mon Dieu, quelle torture ! reprit le métis.

Ils ricanèrent alors qu'Hermione tentait de reprendre un souffle normal. Théodore sourit légèrement en les regardant :

- Les hommes résistent également mieux à la torture et sont plus forts physiquement. En conclusion je dirais que vous n'avez rien pour vous, à part vos beaux yeux - sauf Granger, qui n'a vraiment rien pour elle. Je vous conseillerai donc de vous taire, puisque de toute façon, vous aurez toujours tort face à nous.

La meilleure amie du Survivant tenta de sauter sur le groupe de Serpentard mais Ginevra la retint grâce à ses réflexes de joueuse de Quidditch et la ceintura. Heureusement que la brune était fine sinon elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Luna lui vola rapidement sa baguette de peur qu'elle l'utilise. Les Serpentard partirent dans un fou rire démentiel et entamèrent une sortie sous les regards noirs des jeunes filles. Hermione tenta de mordre Blaise lorsqu'il passa près d'elle et il recula juste à temps. Il s'écria mi moqueur, mi choqué :

- Oh putain, c'est une vraie lionne la Granger ! Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être une femme : trop touffue !

Les rires des Serpentard redoublèrent, se répercutant en échos contre les parois de pierre du château. Luna ne soufflait mot, la baguette d'Hermione qu'elle tenait dans son poing parlait d'elle-même : elle envoyait des gerbes d'étincelles bleu électrique.

- Je savais que les Serpentard avaient une vision très réduite de la question féminine, mais de là à être misogyne... prononça Ginny en relâchant Hermione. Même Ron a plus de finesse qu'eux.

Hermione grogna et ouvrit la marche vers la cours de récréation. Luna lui planta sa baguette magique dans son chignon et les suivit en trottinant.

- Vous savez, je crois qu'ils sont jaloux. Jaloux de nous, les femmes, déduit la Serdaigle. C'est vrai ! Qui peut se vanter de nos jours d'avoir de beaux ovaires bien formés ?

Hermione roula des yeux tandis que Ginny réprimait un fou rire. Quand elles débouchèrent enfin vers l'extérieur du château, Hermione parla enfin :

- Ils mériteraient une bonne leçon ! Je ne sais pas moi... Ils mériteraient de savoir ce que c'est que la vie d'une femme au quotidien. Les blagues salaces, les allusions vaseuses, les rendez-vous qui tournent mal, les mains baladeuses, les sexistes, les règles, la poitrine soit trop grosse soit trop petite, les sifflements dès qu'on met quelque chose de trop moulant ou de trop court. Les remarques désagréables lorsqu'on ne s'est pas coiffé, et j'en passe ! Etre une femme c'est bien plus dur qu'être une magicienne.

Ginny approuva sombrement. Les trois jeunes filles ignorèrent superbement les signes de la main que leur faisaient Harry et Ron et s'assirent un peu plus loin

- Ils mériteraient qu'on leur jette le mauvais œil, souffla Ginny en serrant les poings.

- Oh ! Je connais tout un tas de formule pour invoquer les esprits ! s'extasia Luna, les yeux brillants. En plus, j'ai reçu ce matin mon cadeau d'abonnement au _Chicaneur_ : Le kit super-vaudou.

Une lueur digne de Machiavel en personne s'alluma dans le regard de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tandis que la jeune Weasley ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer devant cette mine qui ne disait rien qu'y vaille.

- Luna... Crois-tu que ton kit super-vaudou soit équipé pour... jeter un sortilège de métamorphose ? demanda-t-elle presque innocemment.

- Je suppose oui, pourquoi ?

- On pourrait se venger en les transformant en filles pour une durée indéterminée, qu'en dites-vous ? ricana la brune.

- Mione chérie, tu es encore plus intelligente qu'un Ronflack Cornu allié à un Nargole ! s'écria la blonde.

Ginny fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants :

- Non pas que l'idée ne me paraisse pas brillante mais... Tu ne crois pas qu'ils chercheront à se venger ?

Hermione bomba le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait et affirma avec conviction :

- Voyons ! Je trouverais une solution ! Je trouve _toujours_ des solutions !

Luna regarda une flaque d'eau qui se trouvait par-là :

- Oh je crois que la modestie de Mione s'est noyée ! Qui va aller la sauver ?

Hermione grogna d'une façon peu féminine. Soudain, Ginny fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, provoquant des froncements de sourcils chez ses deux amis. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et déclara entre deux hoquets :

- Désolé, je venais d'avoir une image mentale de Zabini, Nott et Malefoy sur des talons aiguilles et en mini-jupe. Et ça, ça vaut tous les galions du monde.

Hermione réprima un sourire mais, finalement, l'euphorie la gagna. Luna, songeuse, ne rit pas de suite. Puis elle dit :

- Vous croyez que si on les transforme en filles, ils auront le vagin qui va avec ?

Ginny était littéralement tombée du banc sur lequel elles étaient assises, se roulant dans le gazon vert recouvert d'un peu de neige en ce début du mois de décembre. Hermione n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire et Luna reprit :

- Je suis_ très_ sérieuse les filles ! Si on les métamorphose, vous croyez qu'ils auront leurs règles ? Et s'ils ont un vagin, vous croyez qu'ils vont en profiter ?

- On parle de Zabini, Nott ET Malefoy, précisa Hermione entre deux rires, mais je suis curieuse de voir tout cela par moi-même.

Ginny pouffa une dernière fois :

- Moi aussi ! Je ne leur donne pas une semaine avant de venir ramper à nos pieds.

- On pourrait les obliger à nous honorer ! poursuivit Hermione.

- Ils devraient nous porter comme des princesses ! énuméra la rousse avec sadisme.

- Nous ouvrir les portes !

- Et nous apporter du pudding dans notre bain ! s'écria Luna en sautillant de joie.

Les deux autres la regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire encore une fois, très vite suivit de Luna. Finalement, Ginny reprit ses esprits et demanda avec une moue digne d'un Serpentard bafoué :

- On commence quand ?

- Dès qu'Harry et Ron arrêteront de nous suivre partout, soupira Hermione en les désignant de la tête.

Elle leur fit signe d'approcher et ils s'assirent auprès d'elles.

- Vous discutiez de quoi les filles ?

Ginny se colla au Survivant qui voulut entamer un mouvement de recul mais fut coincé entre ses bras, pareils à des tentacules. Luna le regarda très sérieusement et lui répondit :

- On discutait de ton capital en spermatozoïde. On dresse un tableau de fertilité de Poudlard.

Hermione dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et les joues d'Harry devinrent cramoisies. Ron s'assit auprès de Luna en arborant un magnifique sourire. Il n'osa pas s'esclaffer ouvertement devant son meilleur ami, tout penaud. Face au petit groupe, les Serpentard arrivèrent munis de capes bien chaudes et de jolies jeunes filles au bras appartenant toutes à des maisons différentes - sauf Gryffondor.

- Pff regardez-les moi ! Ils pensent qu'à se trouver une fille différente tous les soirs ! s'exclama Ginny en les regardant méchamment.

- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont libres, non ? fit remarquer Luna en suçant le bout de son doigt gelé.

- Tu aimerais toi être une de ces filles ? s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers elle comme si Ron et Harry n'avaient jamais été là.

- Bah pourquoi pas ! Ils sont excitants, prononça la Serdaigle d'une voix lointaine tandis que Ron cachait une quinte de toux meurtrière.

- Luna ! s'écria Hermione scandalisée. Tu ne vas pas t'abaisser au même niveau que ces... ces... gourgandines ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et proféra d'une voix stridente :

- Tu peux dire salope Hermione, ça ne va pas te salir la bouche ni te transformer en Marie-Couche-Toi-Là !

Une exclamation outrée se fit entendre alors que tous éclatèrent de rire. Lorsque tous s'apaisèrent, Harry posa ses bras sur l'herbe mouillée et dit rêveusement :

- N'empêche, ça doit pas être si mal d'être eux, d'avoir tout plein de filles superbes qui ne rêvent que de leur corps et de n'avoir de souci que de choisir avec laquelle assouvir ces bas instincts !

- Sûr mec, y'a plus terrible comme vie, rigola Ron.

Les trois jeunes femmes les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fous et, après un rapide regard échangé, se levèrent d'un bond. Les deux messieurs perdirent rapidement toutes leurs couleurs.

- On plaisantait les filles ! commença le brun.

Aucune de leur parole ne calma les trois lionnes - dont Luna, qui avait mis comme bonnet son énorme couvre-chef en tête de lion - et ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de prendre leur jambes à leur cou face à une nuée de chauve-souris en colère.

Quand les têtes brune et rousse d'Harry et Ron disparurent dans le paysage hivernal de Poudlard, les trois jeunes filles décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elles ignorèrent royalement les quolibets que leur lancèrent les Serpentard en passant les portes du Hall d'entrée.

- Luna, emmène-nous dans ton dortoir : on va utiliser ton kit super-vaudou, dit Hermione d'un ton plus que résolu. Il n'y aura pas d'aube pour ces machos de Serpentard.

- Quand tu parles comme ça, on se demanderait presque qui est à Serpentard, fit remarquer Ginny d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

- Oh ! Vous allez voir : j'ai eu des poupées offertes en bonus et des aiguilles...

Les trois jeunes filles montèrent jusqu'au septième étage, à l'aile opposée de la tour Gryffondor. Luna résolu l'énigme afin d'entrer dans sa Salle Commune et vérifia que la voie était libre. Tout le monde était descendu pour le dîner. Le dortoir de Luna était spacieux et ne comportait aucune fenêtre, exempt d'un immense dôme en verre qui laissait apercevoir le ciel. Cinq lits étaient placés le long du mur circulaire autour d'une cheminée enchantée. Le lit de Luna était reconnaissable : un immense chaudron au pied du lit lui servait de fourre-tout. On aurait très bien pu y plonger un corps d'homme adulte sans trop de peine - ce qui donna des idées morbides à la préfète des rouge et or. Des plumes, étoffes multicolores et guirlandes décoraient le lit comme s'il s'agissait d'un sapin de Noël à lui seul. Ginny regarda partout autour d'elle et s'assit sur le lit près de celui de Luna. Cette dernière avait la tête plongée dans son immense chaudron et en fouilla le fond. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle trouva une boîte en carton d'un jaune criard. Les trois jeunes femmes s'assirent par terre et l'ouvrirent.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller quand elle vit, non seulement les poupées vaudous et les aiguilles, mais aussi des potions en tout genre ainsi que du crin de licorne et de troll et un livre intitulé "_Devenez le Maître du Vaudou_" sur lequel elle sauta sans que ses camarades est le temps de dire "Quidditch." Elle se mit à le feuilleter nerveusement poussant des petits ricanements terrifiants.

- Voldemort est revenu ? murmura Luna à Ginny sans que la préfète ne l'est entendu.

- Non. Je crois juste qu'il nous avait caché qu'il avait laissé sa fille derrière, répondit la rousse sur le même ton en laissant un regard un peu effrayé à sa meilleure amie. Hermione, reprit-elle doucement, tu trouves quelque chose ?

L'interpellée releva la tête avec un sourire un peu fou.

- J'ai trouvé comment les transformer en fille ! Mais il va nous falloir un de leurs cheveux, expliqua-t-elle en claquant le livre. Mais pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ un cheveu ?

- Tu préfèrerais un poil mal placé peut-être ? ironisa la jeune Weasley.

Luna rit aux éclats alors que Mione lui donna une claque derrière la tête. Hermione reprit le livre et fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. Elle soupira, agacée.

- Il va nous falloir voler dans l'armoire de Rogue. Il nous manque une pierre venue de Vénus.

Ginny tapota nerveusement la boîte en carton.

- Ca ne m'emballe pas franchement de devoir voler dans l'armoire de Rogue.

- Moi non plus, souffla Luna, ça doit être bourré de Nargoles là-bas. Mais le résultat en vaudra la peine.

- Ecoutez les filles, cet envoutement va changer notre vie. Après toutes ces années, on va enfin pouvoir se venger.

Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard. Elle n'avait pas tort. Voyant qu'elle venait d'obtenir leur consentement, Hermione poursuivit :

- Bon, Ginny, tu te charges d'obtenir un cheveu de Théodore, Luna tu en prendras un de Draco et moi, de ce... de _Blaise_.

- Quand à moi, je me charge de voler Rogue. J'aurais juste besoin que vous surveillez l'entrée de la salle avec la carte du Maraudeur. Vous resterez sous la cape d'invisibilité et si quelqu'un arrive, vous me préviendrez et je viens me cacher avec vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Deux grands sourires lui répondirent.

- Nous allons faire de grandes choses Mesdemoiselles ! Des grandes choses !

Un éclat de rire diabolique se mit à résonner dans le dortoir et se répandit dans toute la Salle Commune. Le trio de serpents insouciants au danger qui les guettait, continuait de conter fleurette à de douces demoiselles.

Qu'ils continuent pendant qu'ils le peuvent encore...

* * *

Luna suivait Draco Malefoy en filature. Pour pouvoir se camoufler, elle ne se cacha pas : elle s'exhiba. Elle tournoya autour de lui en faisant semblant de chasser des Nargoles. Le Serpentard essaya de se dérober en esquivant ses nombreuses approches. La jeune Serdaigle chantonnait tout en agitant ses mains dans les airs, puis elle s'écria :

- Oh ! Tu en as un énorme dans les cheveux !

Et avant même de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle lui arracha un cheveu.

- Il était féroce celui-là.

Draco était vert de rage.

- On ne touche JAMAIS à mes cheveux. Dégage la pestiférée !

Il s'en alla à grand pas, suivit par ses pondeuses qui gravitaient autour de lui. Luna déposa le cheveu dans une bouteille de bière au beurre vide qu'elle gardait sur elle et la reboucha d'un bouchon de liège. Fière d'elle, elle trottina jusque dans son dortoir afin d'y déposer son butin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ginny venait d'entrer en cours de Botanique avancée que suivait Théodore. Elle salua Neville d'un immense sourire et déclara :

- Mrs Chourave, je viens pour transmettre un message important. Il semblerait qu'un léger virus de bronchite albanaise pourrait sévir dans le château. Pour plus de précaution, il faudrait faire subir un test à chaque élève.

- La bronchite albanaise ! Je croyais que ça faisait quarante ans qu'elle avait disparue, s'étonna Mrs Chourave.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les maladies, vous savez... Bon, tout le monde, reprit Ginny en se posant devant la classe des septièmes années, vous allez faire apparaître une fiole et déposer un de vos cheveux à l'intérieur. Vous étiquetterez la fiole de votre nom. Nous vous ferons savoir les résultats après analyse.

Théodore semblait sceptique, mais voyant que tout le monde s'exécutait sans poser de question - y compris Chourave - il s'arracha un cheveu et le déposa dans une fiole. Ginny passa parmi les rangs avec un énorme bac contenant des fioles étiquetées. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec un sourire qu'elle ne parvenait à dissimuler et s'écria :

- Merci pour votre coopération et bonne journée à tous !

* * *

Hermione Granger était cachée derrière un de ses livres. Elle observait sa proie avec intérêt. Blaise Zabini était en plein dans sa ligne de mire avec une jeune Serdaigle qui regretterait très bientôt sa présence ici. Elle regardait sa montre. 21h28. Plus que deux minutes à attendre. Elle releva son ouvrage et ricana doucement. Lorsque 21h30 sonna, elle sourit et rangea soigneusement ses parchemins et se faufila derrière le couple en train de se bécoter.

- Mr Zabini, Miss Chang ! Comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'il soit 21h31 et que vous ne soyez pas dans vos dortoirs ?

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, surpris. La chinoise semblait être au bord des larmes tandis que le métis se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur son bras, chose qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré de la jeune femme.

- 30 points en moins pour Serdaigle. 40 pour Serpentard !

- Granger tu pourras arrêter de faire ta frustrée juste quelques minutes ! Ca nous ferait des vacances ! s'écria-t-il.

- 40 autres points pour Serpentard enlevé ! Bravo Zabini, continue comme cela, tu es vraiment très doué pour t'enfoncer !

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du sous-entendu caché derrière ses mots et Blaise non plus. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle commençait à partir. Il lui agrippa le bras et elle le fit lâcher d'un geste subtil, enlevant par là même le cheveu.

- Tu veux perdre encore des points, Zabini ? Si oui, continue : tu es sur la bonne voie !

Celui-ci grogna alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche.

- Au fait, pour non-respect envers une préfète 5 points de moins ! ricana-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle entendit le juron du Serpentard, elle se cacha derrière un angle de couloir et sortit sa main de sa manche la relevant vers ses yeux pour bien voir la mèche de cheveux noirs.

- Et voilà, le travail, sourit-elle satisfaite.

Vraiment, elle adorait son travail de préfète !

* * *

Théodore Nott revint exténué de son cours de Botanique. Ses mains étaient constellées de terre ce qui fit froncer le nez de Draco qui lisait justement un livre au coin du feu.

- Plus jamais... Plus_ jamais_ je suis le délire de Chourave concernant les mandragores.

Draco arqua un sourcil afin de noter sa curiosité.

- Elle nous a demandé de les couper en deux afin d'en extraire le jus.

Draco replongea dans sa lecture.

- Tu as déjà ESSAYE de couper une mandragore vivante ? cria presque Théodore. J'ai failli mourir huit fois ! Et après, cette Weasley qui arrive pour nous dire que la bronchite albanaise fait des ravages au château...

- LA BRONCHITE ALBANAISE ! hurla Draco. J'ai failli en mourir à deux ans.

Il se leva rapidement et désinfecta son fauteuil d'un sort ainsi que ses mains, son livre et toute chose l'environnant. Il tenta de faire de même pour Théo mais devant le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança, il n'en fit rien et se rassit.

- Puis je continuer ? demanda Théodore plus qu'irrité par son manège.

- Oui, mais que si tu ne me parles pas de trop près. Je ne veux pas attraper tes microbes.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

- Elle nous a demandé un cheveu pour l'analyser et voir si nous ne sommes pas malades. Ce que je trouve stupide vu que je n'ai absolument aucun symptôme !

- Méfie-toi ! La bronchite albanaise est perfide ! Elle n'envoie pas de carte d'invitation avant de se déclarer, dit-il avec un sérieux presque drôle si Nott n'était pas au bord de la crise de nerf.

Finalement, Draco fit mine de réfléchir.

- Mais j'y pense. Luna m'a volé un cheveu tout à l'heure !

- Non, quelqu'un a réussi à toucher tes cheveux ? s'étonna son ami avec une sincérité qui pourrait en effrayer plus d'un.

- Oui ! Elle me sautait autour en disant que des Norgates ou Norgylles… enfin, des trucs auraient élu domicile dans mes cheveux ! Mes CHEVEUX ! Elle est folle.

Théodore sembla réfléchir.

- Etrange tout cela... Nous devrions demander à Blaise s'il ne lui est rien arrivé d'étrange. Justement le voilà ! Eh Zab' viens ici, on a un truc à te demander ! Tu n'as rien vu de suspect aujourd'hui ?

Blaise s'avachit dans un fauteuil et claqua des doigts afin de disperser les premières années qui jouaient par terre, sur le tapis, à une partie de Bavboules.

- Aujourd'hui... quelque chose de suspect, répéta-t-il en se grattant le menton. Eh bien, j'ai réussi à lancer le sortilège pour que mes céréales en forme de lettre écrivent d'elles-mêmes "_Je suis beau_", MacGo m'a foutu une retenue parce que ça faisait trois fois de suite que je ne rendais pas le devoir demandé, un Pouffsouffle m'a fait un clin d'oeil dans un couloir - et j'ai bien dit UN, et sinon, j'ai failli conclure avec Cho Chang dans la bibliothèque mais il a fallu que Granger débarque. Je peux te dire que ça m'aurait fait le même effet si j'avais vu Rusard à poils.

Les deux autres grimacèrent.

- Je peux comprendre. Cette fille n'a... _aucune_ féminité. A croire qu'elle ignore qu'elle est une femme ! s'écria Draco avec une mine dégoûté.

- Ce n'est pas une fille, mon cher, c'est une lionne. Et les lionnes n'ont rien de délectable, ricana Blaise.

- Contrairement à Cho Chang, n'est-ce point mon ami ? sourit narquoisement le blond.

- En effet. Si elle pouvait juste arrêter de parler celle-là, soupira-t-il. Les filles ne devraient avoir de langue que pendant l'acte sexuel !

- Tout à fait d'accord, affirma l'aristocrate avec une chaleur inhabituelle.

- C'est tout de même étrange, pensa tout haut Nott. Vous ne croyez pas qu'elles préparent un mauvais coup ?

- Théo, écoute-toi ! On dirait Potter ! se moqua Malefoy.

- Soit. Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si l'on se retrouve une fois de plus dans la merde ! s'époumona le brun en reprenant sa lecture agacé.

- Quel briseur de couilles ce Nott, grommela Blaise à l'adresse de Draco. Comme si c'était possible que trois femmelettes puissent nous faire du mal. On est bien plus forts !

- Mmh, c'est vrai. Mais moi je crains un peu l'imprévisibilité de Luna, ajouta Draco. Tu ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle.

- Elle est folle, voilà tout. lâcha Blaise en faisant un geste de la main comme pour se débarrasser d'un grain de poussière. Et les fous, on les envoie à Sainte-Mangouste.

Les garçons continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle tout en ricanant à l'idée que des filles puissent leur faire du mal. Ils décidèrent enfin de changer de sujet lorsque les plats apparurent sur la table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Blaise explose en un cri de douleur. Ce dernier se tenait fermement ses bijoux de familles en soufflant comme un bœuf.

- Les mecs... c'est horrible.

- Que se passe-t-il ? paniqua Draco. Ne me dit pas qu'on a osé te faire un coup de pied sous la table !

- Non, non, j'ai l'impression que la douleur provient d'à l'intérieur... C'est... Ca fait trop mal.

Mrs Pomphresh accouru vers eux, alertée par les cris et les regards braqués sur Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier hurlait qu'il refusait qu'on l'examine sous peine de poursuite judiciaire pour attouchement sexuel tandis qu'on l'emmenait de force à l'infirmerie.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dans la tour Serdaigle, Ginny, Hermione et Luna étaient autour d'un énorme chaudron bouillant d'un liquide azur. Elles déposèrent les trois mèches de cheveux, la pierre de Vénus et plongèrent les poupées à l'effigie des trois Serpentard - dont une, portant le nom de Blaise avec une aiguille profondément enfoncée dans l'entrejambe.

- Je crois que ça devrait être bon, souffla Ginny. On va touiller un peu.

Luna fit apparaître une pagaie et tourna le mélange qui crépitait. Plusieurs tours dans le sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre et le mélange remua bruyamment et projeta des étincelles rouge et vira au rose vif. Les trois visages des jeunes femmes étaient illuminés par la teinte fuchsia que projetait la potion.

- Par la barbe de Merlin... Je... Je crois qu'on a réussi, murmura Hermione.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, deux cris s'associèrent à ceux de Blaise. Le trio des serpents était à terre, hurlant de tout leurs poumons. Ils furent rapidement emmenés dans des lits voisins. Miss Pomphresh s'évanouit alors en voyant une poitrine apparaître sur le corps masculin de Zabini qui s'était évanoui sous la douleur comme les deux autres. Ainsi personne ne vit les étincelles azurs qui les entouraient tandis que la magie opérait. Le visage de Draco devint plus féminin et ses lèvres plus pulpeuses. Une grande chevelure lui arriva aux creux des reins alors qu'une poitrine lui poussait également. Théodore et Blaise subirent le même châtiment. Ils se transformèrent donc en femmes dans un nuage de fumée, alors que trois jeunes personnes ne semblaient plus pouvoir arrêter de rire dans la Tour Serdaigle.

* * *

Blaise Zabini fut le premier à se réveiller. Il releva la tête et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il eut étrangement un peu de mal à se redresser comme s'il avait un poids qui voulait le faire tomber en avant.

Il baissa son regard et hurla.

Le métis s'était levé mais avait trébuché s'étalant de tout son long sur le ventre.

- Aïe ! Putain de merde mais ça fait mal aux nichons !

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, il s'écria :

- Oh par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'avança vers le lit de ses camarades mais ils avaient tous les deux disparus remplacés par deux créatures de toute beauté. Le petit nez de la fille qui devait être Draco se fronça. Elle s'étira dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Blaise resta en retrait le temps de s'acclimater à la nouvelle situation.

- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il.

Horreur, sa voix aussi était féminine.

- Qui... qui est là ? croassa la version féminine de Draco. Ma voix ! Ma belle voix que s'est... Par les testicules des Leprechaun !

Blaise ferma les yeux et les rouvrit : Draco aussi venait de se rendre compte de son état. Théodore fut le dernier à se réveiller et eu un léger hoquet de surprise en voyant alternativement Blaise, debout, stoïque, et Draco qui tripotait sa propre poitrine afin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar.

- Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon subconscient détraqué. Jamais aucun sorcier ne peut dormir puis se réveiller en ayant une apparence totalement différente sans l'avoir désiré et sans avoir ingurgité la moindre substance étrange... Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon putain de subconscient détraqué. Je suis un homme et je vais me réveiller dans cinq secondes...

- Théo, ceci est la triste réalité, reprit Blaise.

- Quatre...

- J'AI DES NIBARDS ! hurla Draco.

- Trois...

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, continua Blaise.

- Deux...

- Mon Dieu ! Mon pénis s'est fait la malle ! dit Draco au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Un...

- FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! cria Blaise face à l'attitude de ses deux amis.

Le silence retomba et Blaise se laissa tomber sur son propre lit.

- Mais... Mais... J'étais si beau, se plaignit le blond d'une voix suraiguë qui donna des envies de meurtres aux deux autres.

- Putain mais c'est du délire ! s'exclama Blaise.

Il regarda son corps et toucha son entrejambe ainsi que sa poitrine puis sa longue chevelure noire. Il observa avec attention la belle brune aux bleus-verts sombres qui s'emblait être en pleine réflexion.

- Théo ! Comment tu peux expliquer ça ? interrogea-t-il pressant face à celui qui était son dernier espoir.

Ce dernier - ou cette dernière, comme vous préférez- leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Je ne sais absolument pas, comment cela peut-être possible. Ca n'est jamais arrivé encore et je...

Un éclair sembla traverser son regard alors qu'il bondit hors de son lit, cherchant le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait dans ce corps inconnu.

- Ce sont les Gryffondor et la cinglée ! hurla-t-il, son cerveau semblant faire des calculs incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Elles nous ont envoutés pour nous donner une leçon !

Draco poussa un cri de fille.

- Elles n'auraient pas osé ces garces ?

- C'était pour ça qu'elles avaient besoins des cheveux ! expliqua la brune.

- Mais comment ça se fait que Granger ne m'est pas volée de cheveux ? questionna la métisse.

- Elle est intelligente... Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait sans que tu te rendes comptes. T'a-t-elle touché ?

Le teint livide de la jeune femme répondit pour elle et elles se regardèrent toutes avec attention.

- On est vraiment dans la merde, finit Malefoy.

**FIN DE LA SECTION 1**


	2. Et ce n'est que le début !

**Posté le** : 9 Janvier 2011

* * *

**Mot de Lula's Lullaby** : Que le spectacle commence ! A toutes les filles qui nous lisent ceci est une revanche ! A tous les hommes... Peut-être nous comprendrez nous enfin =P

**Mot de Dairy's Scribenpenne** : Nous remercions aussi toutes les personnes ayant déposé des reviews anonymes, ajout en favoris ou alert.

* * *

**SECTION 2 : « Et ce n'est que le début ! »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- En quarante ans de carrière je n'ai JAMAIS vu un comportement aussi PUERIL venant de trois étudiantes parfaitement RESPONSABLES ! La punition que vous a donné Dumbledore semble beaucoup trop DOUCE pour vous mesdemoiselles ! Transformez en filles trois de vos camarades par simple vengeance...

- Professeur MacGonnagal, ils avaient dit que les femmes étaient des êtres inférieurs et que...

- Je me_ fiche _de ce que les Serpentard peuvent bien penser des femmes, Miss Granger. Il faut être au-dessus de tout ça. Etre une femme c'est la force et l'impassibilité face à ce genre de remarques acerbes. N'avez-vous donc pas saisi qu'ils n'ont rien dans le cerveau ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Ginny.

- On vous promet qu'on ne recommencera plus, plaida Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Très bien, dit le professeur de métamorphose d'une voix tremblante de colère. Vous allez donc, suivre la punition que vous a donné Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire, aidez Messieurs Malefoy, Nott et Zabini dans leur nouveau corps en attendant qu'on trouve un contre-sort à cette... stupidité. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les trois jeunes filles s'en allèrent, penaudes. Luna fit volte-face et demanda :

- Quarante ans que vous enseignez ici ? Mon Dieu mais... vous êtes aussi vieille que le monument.

- SORTEZ !

La porte claqua et Ginny et Hermione lancèrent un regard noir à Luna :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une mémoire sélective.

Les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un coin assez isolé du Parc à regarder le sol. Finalement la Serdaigle regarda le ciel et s'écria :

- Oh regardez, un électron libre qui se décharge ! Oh c'est beau !

- Luna, c'est une feuille qui tombe ! soupira Ginevra. Mione qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle légèrement angoissée.

L'interpellée sembla réfléchir puis avec une mine sombre, déclara :

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de les aider ! Même si ça me désespère autant que vous, on ne peut pas désobéir au Professeur MacGonnagal !

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et se mis debout.

- Bon, autant commencer vite pour qu'ils, euh, qu'_elles_ se débrouillent rapidement toutes seules, d'accord ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la Salle Sur Demande où avaient élu domicile, les trois nouvelles Miss de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles ouvrirent grand les yeux devant le désordre de la pièce.

- Oh par Merlin ! s'écria Mione.

Les trois Serpentardes tentaient de s'arracher un tee-shirt pourpre comme si c'était une des merveilles du monde.

- Oh comme elles sont belles, s'exclama Lovegood sous le regard noir de Weasley qui était folle de jalousie.

Les trois Serpentardes étaient dans un tel état de colère que s'entretuer pour en sortir victorieuse n'était qu'un détail.

- Il est à moi. Je l'ai vu dans _mon_ panier à vêtements ! s'écria Blaise.

- Et alors ? On s'en fout vue que tu seras moche avec, contra Draco en tirant encore plus fort dessus.

- Je veux l'avoir un week-end sur deux ! hurla Théodore en tirant de son côté.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! STOP ! hurla Hermione.

Aussitôt, elle regretta d'avoir détourné leur attention car la lueur assassine dans leurs regards lui était entièrement dévouée.

- Mais... C'est Granger, dit Draco d'une voix toujours traînante mais suraiguë. Celle qui nous a foutu dans de beaux draps.

- Weasley fille et Loufoca aussi, dit Blaise en s'approchant d'une démarche féline.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda Draco. Vous voulez maintenant nous transformer en elfe de maison.

- Eh bien, ça aurait pu... commença Luna.

- Luna ! siffla Ginny. On est venu parce qu'on doit vous aider à survivre avec... votre côté féminin, prononça-t-elle prudemment en voyant le tee-shirt en lambeaux à leurs pieds. Vous apprendre à vous habillez, gérer votre féminité, tout ça quoi...

Les trois Serpentardes semblaient entourées les trois autres filles qui étaient quelques peu... angoissées. Même Luna sentait un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine devant les ongles manucurés de Drago. Puis finalement elle fixa sa main et s'écria en la lui saisissant :

- Oh ! J'a-d-o-r-e tes ongles ! Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir une telle forme !

- C'est mère nature, voyons ! se vanta-t-elle.

- Draco, je te rappelle qu'on est là pour se venger et les faire souffrir, là ! s'époumona Blaise.

Malefoy grogna et dégagea sa main avec rapidité.

- C'est que l'aigle a failli m'avoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur faire pour les faire payer ?

- On pourrait leur arracher les ovaires ? proposa Zabini.

- Ou leur couper un sein comme les Amazones !

Une lueur de sadisme pur s'éclaira dans le regard du fils de Lucius.

- Ou alors, nous pourrions leur faire subir un enfer pendant tout le temps où elles devront s'occuper de nous ? Qu'en pensez-vous les mecs ?

- Les filles, reprit Luna avec légèreté. Vous êtes des _filles _maintenant !

Ceci sembla être le mot de trop car une lueur presque sauvage voila le regard de Blaise.

- Je m'occupe de celle-là en premier, gronda-t-il.

Il l'enserra par le bras, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge tandis que Théo et Draco se chargeaient d'immobiliser les deux autres. Soudain, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, un sourire rayonnant au visage :

- Je venais voir comment cela se passait pour vous messieurs, ou devrais-je dire, mesdemoiselles.

Théodore rangea sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante tandis qu'Hermione se massait le poignet.

- Elles nous apprenaient quelques prises de self-défense contre les hommes, mentit Blaise en un sourire forcé. Merci Loufoca.

- De... De rien, dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur sa gorge.

Ginny se releva de l'emprise de Drago en s'écriant :

- ELLES ONT TENTE DE NOUS TUER PROFESSSEUR !

- Vous les avez changés en fille, je crois que ce n'est que justice, non ? s'amusa-t-il sous le regard assassin des Gryffondor.

- Mr le Directeur, vous devriez arrêter les bonbons au citron. Je sais bien que le sucre c'est très bon pour le système nerveux, mais je crois qu'il fait une overdose, sourit gentiment Luna.

- Je vous remercie de votre conseil, Miss Lovegood, grimaça Dumbledore. Quand à vous, Mesdemoiselles de Serpentard, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans votre intérêt de tuer les demoiselles qui vont vous guider dans sur le chemin tortueux de la féminité ! Ce n'est pas si facile vous verrez ! Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Je sais que vous allez vous amuser comme des petites folles !

Il disparut sous ces sages paroles et Blaise demanda à Théo :

- Tu crois que le jeu de mots était fait exprès ?

- J'en suis sûr. J'ai toujours su qu'il était homo, le vieux. Pour ça que MacGo est aussi frustrée.

- Je ne te permets pas Nott ! hurla Hermione.

Une nouvelle bagarre allait éclater mais elle fut retenue par Ginny.

- Arrêtez ! Ça ne sert à rien de se battre ! Bon, on va vous aider à vous habiller et ensuite on verra comment faire pour se supporter, OK ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, non sans se jeter quelques regards noirs. Ginny fit disparaître les lambeaux du tee-shirt et inspecta les trois cartons de vêtements qu'avaient reçus les Serpentard par l'école. Il y avait dedans l'uniforme des Serpentard féminin, les tenues de Quidditch adaptées à leur nouvelle morphologie si les trois Serpentard souhaitaient continuer le sport, ainsi que des robes de sorcières et quelques vêtements de tous les jours.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche. Donc pas de cours, commença Ginny. Vous allez donc mettre des vêtements ordinaires. Pas de robe de sorcières. Draco, tu mettras le jean et le pull violet...

- Je voulais mettre le débardeur moi ! Je ne peux pas cacher une si belle poitrine !

- Même en fille, il est vantard, grommela Hermione en rangeant les vêtements dans les différentes armoires.

- On n'a pas tous le courage de se cacher derrière une masse de cheveux broussailleux, l'horrible, riposta Draco. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi pas le débardeur ? Il est très bien le débardeur...

- On est en début de mois de décembre alors, si tu ne veux pas tomber malade, tu prends le pull. Hors de question qu'on me fasse culpabiliser de ton état.

Ginny l'entendit jurer derrière son dos mais n'en eu cure.

- Toi, Théo...

- Jean et pull, je sais, maugréa le Serpentard en piochant dans son carton d'un air résigné.

- Blaise... reprit la rousse.

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE UN COL ROULE ! s'écria le Serpentard. Merlin m'a donné des obus c'est pour que je m'en serve ! Je suis tout à fait rallié à la cause que défend Draco.

- Ah ouais ? Et ça ne vous fera pas bizarre de voir tous les mecs de Poudlard avec qui vous vous entendiez plus ou moins bien vous reluquer comme des poupées gonflables ? dit Hermione.

Un silence de plomb tomba.

- Passe-moi mon pull Draco, murmura Blaise d'une voix lointaine.

Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent se déshabiller lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte de la présence des trois autres.

- Vous allez nous regarder nous déshabiller ? demanda Théodore surpris et incrédule.

- Je pourrais savoir ce que vous avez à cacher ? On a la même anatomie je te ferais dire maintenant ! hurla presque la rousse au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ah non désolée nous avons beaucoup plus de classes que vous ! s'exclama Drago avec un regard presque dégoûté.

Hermione sortit sa baguette dont les étincelles multicolores recommençaient à sortir.

- Vous allez vous déshabiller sinon...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour voir voler les fringues, non sans un ou deux grognements rageurs. Les trois vraies filles les regardèrent attentivement et puis Ginny prit la parole.

- Bon. Nous allons devoir faire face à deux problèmes. Déjà le problème des sous-vêtements.

- STRING ! se mirent à crier en coeur Blaise et Drago qui se turent face aux étincelles qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Et ensuite, les poils.

Les trois anciens mecs se regardèrent.

- Les poils ? dirent-elles en chœur.

Luna s'approcha de la jambe de Blaise avec une règle en bois :

- 7 millimètres ! A point pour faire un nid de Nargoles !

Hermione prit une voix doucereuse :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Ça ne fera pas mal. Ou presque pas ! A L'ATTAQUE LES FILLES !

Les trois jeunes Serpentard se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol par surprise. Théodore hurla :

- Mes poils ! Pas mes poils ! Ils ne vous ont rien fait !

- Ils sont moches : voilà ce qu'ils nous ont fait, rétorqua Ginny en faisant apparaître des bandes de cire avec sa baguette magique.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, les trois Serpentard se retrouvèrent bardé de bande de cire avant même de pouvoir se dégager. Luna suçotait la cire qu'elle avait étalée sur les jambes de Blaise.

- J'ai réussi à en faire au goût de barbe à papa ! dit elle avec une lueur enfantine dans les yeux.

Les trois Serpentard étaient figés. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le choix : il fallait les enlever.

Hermione demanda avec innocence :

- Vous voulez que ce soit nous qui le fassions ou vous préférez le faire ?

Blaise sentit une goutte de sueur sur son front arrêtée par une bande qui était censé lui épiler les sourcils. Ils se regardèrent tous et Drago proféra avec angoisse :

- Je ne pourrais jamais me faire souffrir de cette façon mais je ne les laisserai jamais me faire ça !

Théodore déglutit.

- On... On a qu'à se le faire entre nous. Comme ça, on tentera d'être doux.

- Douces, reprit Luna, une fois de plus.

- Oui, douces, s'écria-t-il exaspéré. Et elles ne prendront pas un plaisir sadique à nous le faire, d'accord les mecs ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avec angoisse alors que Ginny montra sa jambe et une bande vierge.

- Alors, commença-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Vous frottez bien, comme ceci et vous tirez dans le sens inverse de la pousse du poil. Il faut tirer d'un coup sec, sans hésiter. Vous vous sentez capable de faire ça ? leur demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de cruauté.

Leur stress était palpable. On aurait cru que Voldemort les attendait au bout du chemin. Finalement, Blaise osa ouvrir la bouche d'une petite voix :

- C'est dans quel sens la pousse du poil ?

Ginny eut un rire moqueur et répondit :

- Vous êtes peut-être métamorphosé en filles mais vous êtes toujours des hommes au fond. Ce n'était pas vous qui disiez il y a peu avoir une grande capacité à supporter la douleur et la torture ? Eh bien, nous verrons bien. En attendant, tirez dans le sens qui vous semble le plus logique. Et puis si ce n'est pas l'un... C'est forcément l'autre... Qui se dévoue pour la bande ?

- Eux ! s'exclama Draco en pointant du doigt ses deux amis.

- Pourquoi nous ?

- Parce que vous êtes bruns et que vos poils se voient plus donc... vous trouverez avec plus de facilité le sens du poil...

- Si c'est pas mignon ça ? décréta Luna en les contemplant avec affection.

- Je n'ai pas peur, dit Théodore. Je vais l'enlever cette putain de bande. Si vous y avez survécu, pourquoi pas nous ?

Draco retenait sa respiration alors que Théo lui présentait sa jambe. Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise imitation de la roulette russe.

- D'un coup sec, OK ? répéta Théodore en fermant les yeux et en s'appuyant sur ses avants-bras.

- D'accord... A trois... Un... Deux... Trois !

Draco tira de toutes ses forces et la bande laissa un rectangle bien visible presque rosé dépourvu de poils tandis que Théodore hurlait en en retenant des larmes de douleur.

Blaise et Malefoy le regardèrent terrifiés :

- Ça fait si mal que ça ?

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! vociféra la brune qui se frottait la jambe pas encore tout à fait lisse.

- Oh merde... murmura la métisse puis lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers les trois autres qui riaient aux éclats. Vous êtes sûr qu'on doit le faire ?

- Vous voulez passer pour des dégueulasses ? demanda Ginny en souriant doucement.

- Allez Théo, t'es sur le bon chemin, encouragea Zabini. Ça ne doit pas être si terrible.

Le regard de Nott fut éloquent et plein de rage : il arracha une bande de la jambe à son ami qui cria de toutes ses forces.

- MAIS PUTAIN T'ES TIMBRE ? ÇA FOUETTE !

- TU AS DIS QUE ÇA NE DEVAIT PAS ETRE SI TERRIBLE.

Draco regarda ses deux amis se disputer et tenta une mission de repli dans un coin de la Salle Sur Demande mais fut coincé par Luna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire. Rejoins les autres, regarde comme ils s'amusent !

En effet, elles s'arrachaient les bandes de cire avec brutalité, vociférant et criant, le visage marqué par quelque larmes de douleur. La fierté Malfoyienne disparut face à ce spectacle et il attrapa la robe de sorcier de Luna :

- PITIÉ, PLUS JAMAIS JE NE TE TRAITERAI DE FOLLE MAIS JE TEN SUPPLIE NE LES LAISSE PAS M'EPILER.

Luna eu un sourire entendu comme s'il s'agissait d'un malade en phase terminal et leva sa baguette en pointant Draco :

- Accio, pouffiasse !

Draco se retrouva dans les airs, juste au-dessus de ses deux amis qui s'entretuaient presque et Luna rompit le sort qui le fit tomber entre les deux chiens enragés. Blaise et Théodore jaugèrent Draco dont la lèvre inférieure tremblotait de peur, puis, ils se jetèrent sur lui et lui arrachèrent ses bandes de cire. Draco criait à perdre la tête et Ginny, Hermione et Luna hurlaient de rire face à ce spectacle.

Lorsque les trois Serpentard eurent fini de s'épiler, ils allèrent enfin se vêtir en se lançant des coups d'oeil hargneux. Ils revinrent peu après, vêtus de jean et d'un pull aux couleurs différentes - Draco maudit d'ailleurs le peu de diversité dont avait fait preuve la direction. Un pull bleu azur pour Théodore, un parme pour Draco et un rose pour Blaise...

- ROSE ? s'époumona-t-il. Je refuse de sortir avec un pull rose. C'est un scandale !

- Oh, par pitié, si la couleur ne te plaît pas jette-lui un sort, fit remarquer Hermione en rendant le pull vert kaki.

- C'est encore pire, dit Blaise d'une moue résignée.

- Tu ressembles à un arbre, charria Draco.

Théodore soupira et jeta un sortilège pour que le pull soit Noir.

- Voilà, c'est bon comme ça ? Vous êtes satisfaites mesdemoiselles ? Pouvons-nous sortir maintenant ?

Elles allèrent acquiescer quand Luna se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Nous n'avons pas abordée un autre problème.

- Lequel ? demanda Blaise alors que Drago se cachait derrière lui.

- Vos prénoms. Vous n'allez pas garder vos prénoms masculins tout de même !

Les trois Serpentardes se regardèrent longuement et Théodore leva la main en s'écriant :

- Théodora !

Les deux autres le regardèrent étrangement.

- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie que vous me trouviez quelque chose de stupide ! Je préfère prendre les devants !

Blaise sembla réfléchir en fixant Drago longuement puis s'écria :

- Dragoncelle !

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Toi, ce sera Dragoncelle !

- Tu veux me donner le nom d'une maladie alors que j'ai des tendances hypocondriaque ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant comme un fou.

- Eh bien, honnêtement je n'avais pas d'abord pensé à la maladie mais plutôt au mot "selle" comme dans "en selle ma jolie". C'est fun, non ?

Draco roula des yeux tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny et Luna dissimulaient mal leur rire.

- A moins que tu ais une meilleure suggestion, laissa sous-entendre Théo.

- Je me ferai appeler Dragoncelle uniquement si Blaise devient Bérésina. Et ceci est mon dernier mot.

Blaise reçu comme un poignard en plein ventre et regarda son ami avec horreur. Luna s'écria alors avec joie :

- Oh c'était comme ça que j'avais appelé le premier Nargole que j'ai vu ! Oh allez accepte Blaise !

Elle lui sautillait autour à lui en donner le tournis et il n'eut d'autre choix que de céder ne pouvant pas tuer la Serdaigle sans finir à Azkaban. "_A Azkaban au moins, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'épiler_" pensa-t-il avec amertume.

- Alors les filles vous êtes prêtes à affronter le monde ? demanda Hermione avec autorité.

- Ouais, clamèrent les Serpentardes sans joie.

- Prêtes à affronter les mâles en chaleur qui n'attendront qu'un moment de faiblesse pour vous ravir ce que vous avez de plus précieux : votre honneur ? continua-t-elle avec passion.

- Attendez ! Il faut que je me maquille, s'écria Draco.

Blaise, nouvellement baptisé Bérésina s'écria :

- Ma parole, tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer ta Serpipute !

- Je veux être présentable que je sois homme ou femme, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, rétorqua Draco en trouvant une boîte de maquillage dans le carton qui lui était réservé.

- Et tu vas aussi te plaquer les cheveux en arrière avec du gel, dit Théodora sarcastiquement.

Draco lui envoya un regard meurtrier en sortant un crayon noir. Luna dû se mordre les lèvres afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Quelques coups de crayons plus tard accompagné de fard à paupière, Dragoncelle Malefoy accepta de sortir enfin pour se montrer au grand monde. Théodora se pencha vers la nouvelle Bérésina :

- Tu crois qu'on lui dit que même Pansy se maquille mieux ?

Une lueur sadique lui répondit et elles ricanèrent dans leur coin.

**A suivre**


	3. Arrêtez de faire vos Serpiputes !

**Posté le** : 23 Janvier 2011. Excusez-nous de la légère absence et merci de vos nombreuses reviews =D

* * *

**Lula's Lullaby** : Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires qui nous ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même si certains passages sont plus sérieux, ne vous inquiètez pas. Nos Serpiputes vont se déchaîner. !

**Dairy's Scribenpenne** : Je crois que ma chère collègue a tout dit. J'ai dans l'espoir que vous découvrirez de nouvelles facettes de nos très chères Serpiputes.

* * *

**SECTION 3 : « Arrêtez de faire vos Serpiputes !**** »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny, Hermione et Luna avancèrent d'un pas précipité vers la Grande Salle, les Serpentardes marchant tant bien que mal avec leurs ballerines. Dragoncelle grogna :

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de marcher avec des talons comme toutes les filles ?

Les trois vraies femmes se retournèrent vers lui et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard surpris des anciens hommes.

- J'ai dit une connerie ? demanda-t-il à ses amies.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur marche. Arrivées devant la Grande Porte, elles prirent une grande inspiration et entrèrent. Les Serpentardes allèrent s'asseoir à leur place de façon très naturelle, c'est à dire très masculine sous les rires de tout Poudlard. Pansy les regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- C'était donc vrai... chuchota-t-elle. MON DIEU ON A FAIT DE VOUS DES FILLES !

Plusieurs cris et sanglots se firent entendre. On aperçut même quelques filles s'enfuir en courant de la salle pour cacher leurs larmes. Hermione renifla. Ce n'était pas si grave que cela !

- Euh, Mione... J'ai peur là, fit Ginny en se collant à elle sous les regards assassins d'une bonne partie de la population féminine de Poudlard.

Une fourchette alla se planter à l'endroit même où se trouvait la main de Ginny il y a quelques instants. A la table des Serpentard, tout le monde s'était penché pour écouter le récit des trois victimes. Draco faisait de grands gestes en exagérant les faits ce qui fit décupler la rage chez certaines filles. Pansy l'écouta avec attention et dit :

- Tu sais mon, euh ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'as plus de pénis ! Je vais devenir lesbienne pour toi !

Draco la toisa d'un air impérieux et répondit :

- Oui, devient lesbienne... je suis lesbienne moi-même : j'adore les femmes... Mais Pansy, je t'en prie : fais en sorte d'y prendre définitivement goût.

Bérésina à ses côtés éclata de rire. Elle évita l'assaut d'un jeune Serpentard et lui versa le contenu de son verre sur la tête

- Non mais ça va pas toi ? Tu te prends pour qui petit ? Tu crois peut-être que Bérésina Zabini est une fille facile ! Je vais te décevoir, aucune de nous n'est une fille facile ! N'est-ce pas Théo ? Théo ? T'es où ?

Théodora était en train de rire - ou plutôt de glousser - avec Adrien Pucey tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux brune autour de son index. Elle se mordait la lèvre dans un geste explicite alors que la métisse l'attrapa par le pull dévoilant un peu son ventre plat :

- Mais Théo tu as perdu la tête ?

- Bah quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais... Mais Théo tu n'as jamais fait ça ! dit la brune désemparée.

- Faut bien un commencement à tout ! Sur ce veux-tu bien m'excuser !

Elle retourna discuter avec le jeune homme en lui frôlant la main dans un geste aguicheur tandis que Dragoncelle menaçait d'une fourchette Crabbe qui voulait toucher sa poitrine pour "voir si c'était du vrai". Zabini se prit la tête entre ses mains et hurla :

- GRANGER JE VAIS TE TUER !

La Gryffondor sursauta et se fit toute petite. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de les avoir métamorphosé en filles, surtout que la plupart des garçons les regardaient maintenant avec un intérêt tout autre. Elles avaient des formes exactement là où il fallait. Draco faisait un peu blonde idiote à forte poitrine mais il dégageait un magnétisme certain. Blaise, pour sa part, était une beauté froide aux proportions de mannequin. Il avait conservé sa haute taille ce qui allongeait ses jambes tandis que Théodore bénéficiait d'une beauté naturelle qui aimantait tous les regards. Elles auraient très bien être vélanes que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Oui, si Draco, Blaise et Théodore ne retrouvaient pas vite leur corps initial, l'équilibre de Poudlard allait être bouleversé...

Même Ronald et Harry semblaient subjugués par les trois nouvelles beautés. Harry avait même un peu de bave au coin de la bouche ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer avec un certain cynisme. Il s'essuya rapidement en s'excusant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et rapidement. Son cerveau marchait à plein régime mais aucune solution ne semblait vouloir en sortir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être gourde parfois ! Foutu orgueil Gryffondorien !

Elle repoussa son assiette et se dirigea de façon déterminée vers Crabbe qu'elle claqua si fort qu'il se retrouva sonné et attrapa Théodora par le col pour la traîner entre Dragoncelle et Bérésina. Elle se pinça fortement l'arrête de son nez et respira un grand coup.

- Bon, écoutez, vous êtes des femmes et il faudra vous comportez comme tel, c'est à dire, on évite les gros mots et les hurlements, dit-elle en regardant Bérésina, on ne joue pas son allumeuse avec un mec qu'on connait à peine, poursuivit-elle en fixant Théodora, et on fout des baffes pour remettre les mecs dans le droit chemin, termina-t-elle en regardant Dragoncelle. Comprit ?

Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête d'un air penaud et commencèrent à manger de façon peu... féminine et la Gryffondor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète, Granger, je veux leur apprendre comment se tenir à table.

- Tu ferais ça Parkinson ? Et en quelle honneur ?

- Hum, pour les voir trimer et me supplier d'arrêter leur torture.

Hermione hésita. Elle les regarda alternativement puis fixa la Serpentarde.

- OK, je te les laisse ! Bon courage !

Sur ce elle s'enfuit sous les cris scandalisées des trois autres.

- A nous quatre, ricana Pansy.

Résolue à prendre le relai, Pansy Parkinson lâcha son masque de groupie attitrée de Draco pour laisser place à sa véritable nature de Serpentard. Elle fit léviter les trois assiettes de Bérésina, Dragoncelle et Théodora et dit :

- D'abord, si vous souhaitez les récupérer il faudra dire la formule magique.

Les trois Serpentardes se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs et Bérésina souffla :

- S'il... Comment on dit déjà ?

- S'il te plaît, finit Théodora dont l'assiette revint se poser devant son nez.

- Les deux autres, il y aura encore du progrès à faire, nota Pansy. Bon, d'abord, on ne s'avachit pas sur sa chaise comme des babouins. Redressez-moi ce dos bon sang !

Draco se mit droit comme un i, fourchette en main.

- Et je vous ferais dire que vous êtes des filles maintenant. Votre pénis n'a plus besoin de prendre l'air en gardant vos jambes écartées. Regardez-moi ça... vous prenez toute la place : c'est un concours d'écartage de cuisses ou quoi ?

Bérésina, honteuse, resserra les jambes.

- Bien, reprit Pansy, maintenant, pour manger il faut que je réapprenne que c'est la fourchette qui va à la bouche et non pas la bouche à la fourchette !

- On le sait ça ! Nous aussi on a eu des leçons de maintien quand on était petit, se défendit Théodora.

- Ouais, bah, ça semble être un lointain souvenir vous concernant...

- Parkinson, je ne te permets pas ! s'écria Dragoncelle de sa voix suraiguë.

- Moi je me permets. Et enlève tes coudes de la table ! Si ta mère voyait ça, elle te priverait de dessert !

- Je ne suis plus un enfant !

- C'est ça… En attendant arrête de faire du bruit quand tu manges ta soupe ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Elle arrêta la main de Théodora alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa bouche.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

Elle la regarda d'un air étrange.

- Euh, j'apporte la nourriture à ma bouche dans l'intention, très simple, de manger. Les filles ça mange bien, non ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- Oui mais pas une énorme tranche de rillettes ! Tu ne sais donc pas que la charcuterie c'est trop gras et que c'est mauvais pour la peau ? Une fille se doit d'avoir une alimentation pas trop grasse et saine si elle veut pouvoir conserver un teint frais et une taille fine ! Alors pose ces rillettes et mange de la salade !

Bérésina lui, profitait que ses amies se faisaient disputer pour engloutir un moelleux au chocolat, sentant Pansy arriver, elle enfourna tout dans sa bouche sans mâcher. Parkinson crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir en la voyant barbouillée de chocolat, les joues pleines à craquer tel un hamster obèse. Drago ricana cruellement :

- Très classe, Bérésina ! On sent ton côté féminin ressortir avec force !

- Ta gueule, Malefoy !

Lorsqu'elle proféra son insulte un peu de gâteau sortit de sa bouche et atterrit sur la joue de Pansy dont la baguette s'alluma dangereusement.

- J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec vous jusqu'ici, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure angoissant tandis que sa voix prenait de l'amplitude. Pansy fait ci, Pansy fait ça, Pansy ferme-là, Pansy on va découcher ce soir alors couvre-nous, Pansy c'est quoi les devoirs pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai supporté toutes vos idées bizarres quitte à me faire punir avec vous. J'ai accepté... BEAUCOUP de choses. Mais là, je ne vous ferai aucun cadeau parce qu'on est désormais d'égal à égal : nous vivons les mêmes tracas. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Draco, arrête d'être si droit on dirait que tu as un Nimbus coincé dans le cul, Théo, fait pas ta chaudasse : ça te va si mal. Et Blaise, tu repasseras dans sept réincarnations pour assumer ton côté féminin. Je ne veux pas m'avouer vaincue mais vous en filles... c'est l'apocalypse !

Dragoncelle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Théodora voulu lui donner un coup dans les côtes mais rata son coup et frappa sa poitrine.

- Aïe ! Brute !

- Excuse-moi !

- Théodora ! Les filles ne se donnent pas des coups de coude ! Elle se pince comme ceci.

Elle le pinça avec violence, alors que la brune cria et frotta vigoureusement son bras.

- Mais ça fait mal !

- Pas plus que le cognard que j'ai reçu en quatrième année dans la poitrine !

- Tu vas me le reprocher combien de temps encore, se plaignit Nott.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce qu'est qu'une poussée hormonale féminine. Allez maintenant levez vos petites fesses, je vais vous apprendre à marcher comme des filles ! Toutes dans la Salle Commune au pas de course, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

- J'aime quand tu es autoritaire, Pansy chérie, susurra la brune sous les cris outrés de la blonde.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça te va pas de faire la chaudasse. De plus, je ne deviendrais lesbienne que pour Dragoncelle. Et Blaise : avec tout le chocolat que tu t'es empiffrée, si je te laisse cinq minutes de plus à cette table tu vas devenir obèse ! Alors maintenant en route !

Les ricanements des Pouffsouffle ponctuèrent leur sortie très remarquée. Bérésina marchait encore les jambes arquées avec nonchalance. Dragoncelle bombait la poitrine et jouait des épaules tandis que Théodora avait les pieds légèrement en canards.

- Non mais je vous jure, heureusement qu'on va vous reprendre en main. Vous êtes tombés bien bas pour que même les Pouffy osent se moquer de vous.

- On avait remarqué, merci, tempêta Draco tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée de leur Salle Commune.

Astoria fonça vers son groupe d'amies et déclara :

- Les filles, j'aurais besoin de quelques paires de talons aiguilles : trois pour exacte. Pas moins de dix centimètres : j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir.

- Mais...

Bérésina dissout toute envie de protester à Draco en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Ma poitrine ! gémit-il.

- Oh, pardon.

Comme la nouveauté d'usage le stipulait, il le pinça de toutes ses forces.

- Et là, ça va mieux ?

La main de Drago partit toute seule. Il fit ensuite un sourire d'excuse envers la métisse qui se tenait la joue choquée.

- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter les conseils de Granger ! Et c'est vachement désagréable en plus ! Je plains toutes les filles à qui je l'ai fait !

Astoria et Pansy rirent en les emmenant dans un coin un peu plus reculé et en leur présentant trois paires de chaussures à talon, coordonnées à leur pull. Les anciens garçons soupirèrent mais mirent, bon grès, mal grès leurs chaussures hurlant à la mort comme quoi, elles étaient trop serrés et que ça leur boudinaient leurs magnifiques pieds.

- Ouais c'est ça, on y croit, soupira Parkinson. Au moins, je peux voir que Granger s'est déjà occupée de vous épiler.

Ils grimacèrent sous ce douloureux souvenir et se turent finalement en boudant.

- Bon allez, Drago tu as toujours été le plus féminin de tous. Lance-toi !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. J'ai jamais été le plus féminin ! Tu es aveugle Astoria !

- Bon, lance-toi où je te laisse à coup de pointe dans les fesses !

Effrayée, elle commença à marcher, sa cheville se tordant au bout d'un mètre et s'écroula au sol de tout son long sous le rire moqueur de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle se releva en geignant de douleur.

- Mais c'est de la torture !

- Oui ! Tu comprends pourquoi je refusais de les garder quand on faisait l'amour ? demanda Astoria.

Pansy se retourna rapidement vers elle.

- Tu as couché avec Draco ? Mais par Merlin suis-je la seule sur qui il n'est pas passé ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, y'a Granger aussi ! réfléchit l'ancien Dom Juan.

- Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire : ce n'est arrivée qu'une ou deux fois. Là il s'agit de les faire marcher en plus. J'ai une idée : quand mon neveu a dû apprendre à marcher on le faisait avancer vers nous en lui tenant les mains. Ça sera plus simple.

Bérésina et Théodora approuvèrent vivement. Trois Serpentardes de cinquième années leur prirent les mains et les firent avancer. Peu à peu, les garçons prient suffisamment d'aisance afin de marcher tous seuls et Pansy régissait l'exercice d'une voix autoritaire tout en tenant fermement sa baguette au poing. En effet, elle leur envoyait des étincelles aux fesses lorsqu'ils trébuchaient ou étaient trop lents :

- Draco, tient toi droit nom d'un croupion d'hypogriffe !

Draco se redressa subitement.

- Théo, balance-moi ses hanches! Oui... pas trop, ça fait presque putes des allées des embrumes.

Théodora lui envoya un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'y faisait vite celle-là, pensa Pansy.

- Blaise... je... mais qu'est-ce que tu me fous ? Je t'ai dit de défiler pas de me faire une lap dance !

- Mais ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser ! Théodora le fait bien elle ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

Des étincelles bleus électrocutèrent ses fesses tandis que Dragoncelle se mordait la lèvre en se concentrant au maximum, les bras légèrement tendus pour garder son équilibre. Théodora marchait avec une aisance impressionnante tandis que Bérésina faisait de son mieux pour ne pas en faire trop. Finalement après quinze minutes de marches en talons, elles réclamèrent une pause que Pansy leur accorda dans sa grande bonté. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois à discuter autour d'une bouteille d'eau.

- C'est de la torture ! s'écria la métisse.

- J'ai les pieds en compote ! Mais beaux pieds ! se plaignit la bonde à forte poitrine.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! On apprend pleins de choses, c'est excitant non ?

Elles regardèrent la brune comme si elle était folle. Elle rougit et but encore une gorgée d'eau. Finalement elle sentit une forte envie la saisir et elle blanchit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nott ? demanda Pansy en la voyant si étrange.

- J'ai... J'ai envie d'uriner !

Un cri scandalisé se fit entendre.

- Mais... Mon père m'aurait menti ! se scandalisa le fils de Lucius

- Que... Quoi ? demanda Bérésina qui ne savait plus où en donner de la tête.

- Mon père m'avait dit que les filles n'allaient jamais aux toilettes et que c'était un domaine réservé aux hommes.

- Bah, Lulu t'as menti, vieux. Même les filles font caca, répondit sagement Bérésina.

- Bon, là n'est pas le problème ! s'écria Théodora au bord de l'hystérie. Je fais comment moi ? Par où ça sort ? On reste debout ou quoi ? Et on s'essuie comment bordel ?

- Du calme... du calme, raisonna Pansy. Queen va te montrer comment faire.

Queen arriva toute contente, sautillant et lui attrapa la main, la traînant aux toilettes devant le regard apeuré des deux autres. Des bruits étranges se firent entendre, entre cris de détresse et ricanements de hyène en chaleur.

- Dis tu crois que toutes les rumeurs selon laquelle Queen serait lesbienne sont vraies ? demanda Bérésina avec une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas trop et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir, répondit doucement Dragoncelle de sa voix stridente.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre contre la porte suivi de quelques gémissements qui n'avaient plus rien de terrible. Finalement après quelque temps Théodora sortit les cheveux un peu en désordre un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Eh les mecs, j'ai un vagin !

Les deux anciens misogynes se regardèrent un peu effrayés.

- Théodora... Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ? demanda prudemment Bérésina.

- Moi j'ai rien fait, assura-t-elle en levant les mains. C'est Queen qui a fait !

Dragoncelle fit semblant de vomir et Nott s'écria :

- Comme si tu l'avais jamais fait Drago ! C'est pas toi le premier qui s'était vanté d'avoir mis le doigt à l'intérieur d'une femme ?

- Certes, assura-t-elle. Mais pas qu'une femme m'est mis son doigt à l'intérieur de moi !

Pansy tentait de dissimuler son rire en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Bérésina s'assit en tailleur et enleva ses talons aiguilles :

- J'abandonne. Je suis un homme et je le resterai.

- Fais pas ta mijaurée, riposta Théodora en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Dragoncelle qui lui envoyait un regard furibond.

Bérésina haussa des épaules et sortit de la Salle Commune. Pansy et Queen étaient dans une conversation animée, oubliant pratiquement les deux nouvelles sorcières. Dragoncelle profita de ce moment de distraction pour chuchoter aux oreilles de Théodora :

- Et sinon... ça fait quoi d'être doigtée ?

Théodora eut un petit sourire rêveur qui rendit la blonde envieuse et assez perplexe. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et lui répondit avec concupiscence :

- C'est comme manger une énorme glace avec cinq parfums différents constitué à 90% de chocolat et une tonne de chantilly. Sur le coup tu te mords la lèvre en te disant ce n'est pas bien et plus tu en manges, plus tu en redemandes.

La blonde la regarda captivée et malgré elle, légèrement excitée par cette déclaration. Elle se sentit toute étrange, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais elle secoua rapidement la tête puis sourit, l'air moqueuse.

- La petite Queen m'a l'air délicieuse en tout cas. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais sautée…

- Sûrement parce qu'elle est lesbienne, rit la brune.

- On n'est jamais lesbienne avec Draco Malefoy ! se vanta-t-elle.

- Et avec Dragoncelle Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

Dragoncelle lui pinça la hanche en une expression sournoise. Pansy leur jeta un coup d'oeil en biais. C'était un spectacle étonnant de voir Théodore sur les genoux de Draco. Au fond, elle était sûre et certaine que jamais ils ne se seraient permis une telle proximité dans leur corps de garçon. Comme si, être une fille donnait une très bonne excuse pour tout un tas de gestes et de codes.

- J'en sais trop rien. Cela me ferait trop bizarre de le faire avec une femme dans un corps de femme... Cela doit être une expérience inoubliable mais... je fais un blocage, répondit Dragoncelle. Et toi, pourquoi tu as laissé Queen te toucher aussi rapidement ? Et puis, d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu es un... enfin une allumeuse ?

Théodora chercha ses mots et cela donna naissance à une ride très particulière que Malefoy connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vu mainte fois. Cela le fait sourire. Finalement ils n'étaient pas si différents que cela. Cela faisait une journée qu'il était dans le corps d'une femme mais commençait à comprendre que les préoccupations d'une fille étaient tout autres que celles des garçons et que cela était une première différence. Finalement, Nott prit la parole :

- Je crois que... Je me sens plus libre en femme. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, enfin une folle mais j'ai l'impression que je peux me permettre plus de choses... Je ne comprends pas moi-même, c'est comme si... si je me disais que je devais profiter et m'amuser. Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise dans mon corps d'homme. Je n'ai jamais été considéré comme beau. Vous étiez là, toi et Zab', si beaux, si virils et moi j'étais le Cerveau. Et puis quand je suis devenu une femme j'ai vu, j'ai vu des regards libidineux et admirateurs sans que je n'ouvre la bouche. Je devrais m'en sentir offusqué mais je trouve ça... Plaisant et rassurant. Ça me donne confiance en moi. Assez pour faire des choses que je n'aurai jamais fait, comme faire des préliminaires dans des toilettes avec une fille que je connais à peine et mes amies à côté !

- C'est vrai que ça, c'est plutôt mon genre avec une bouteille dans le nez, s'amusa Malefoy, se sentant légèrement perdue sans oser le dire.

- Même sans bouteille, se moqua celle qu'on avait appelé "Le Cerveau".

Dragoncelle maugréa quelque chose et plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Théodora et murmura :

- Moi, depuis que je suis une fille, je fais attention. Je veux dire... une fille, c'est beau, mais encore plus quand c'est intouchable et... propre. Enfin, je veux dire, un mec qui couche partout est un Dom Juan et une fille qui couche partout eh bien c'est...

- Une pute, compléta Théodora d'un air compréhensif.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être la pute de Poudlard, reprit Dragoncelle. Enfin, ça c'est Draco, juste Draco. Je n'ai pas envie d'être "une fille facile". Et je crois que si j'étais né... femme... et bien, je ne me serai pas permis un dixième de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. C'est pas drôle, je sais. Mais c'est la vérité.

La brune lui sourit en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je te comprends. Mais je... Je n'ai pas envie de penser aux autres ni à ce qu'ils pensent. De toute façon, je sais très bien que s'ils se permettent une réflexion, ils le regretteront amèrement. Je ne veux pas être la pute de Poudlard. Je veux juste être libre de faire ce que je veux. J'avais envie avec Queen et je l'ai fait. Et personne n'a rien à redire la dessus parce que... Merde, j'ai dix-sept années de frustration à exprimer !

Cette remarque eut le don de les faire rire durant un bon quart d'heure, d'un rire plus léger qu'autrefois, avec une douceur qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais qu'elles ont en elles. Et c'était une des choses qui faisaient que Dragoncelle se sentit mal.

Théodora eut un léger rire et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation de laisser-aller. Queen et Pansy avaient jugé préférable de s'éclipser le plus silencieusement possible. Dragoncelle se demandait si être une fille signifiait être aussi tactile par nature. Jamais dans son existence de garçon, il n'avait pris Théo dans ses bras. Et là, c'était venu tout naturellement. Pourtant, toutes les filles n'étaient pas très câlines. Granger, par exemple. Dragoncelle ricana. Et même Bérésina ne semblait pas particulièrement montrer d'engouement à sa nouvelle condition de femme. Il n'avait que bougonner toute la journée. Son corps d'homme devait lui manquer. Cela sera dur de lui rendre la vie moins pénible. Il possédait toujours une beauté à en couper le souffle mais... un homme reste un homme.

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre Blaise, non ?

- Bérésina tu veux dire ? corrigea innocemment Théodora en se relevant, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles.

- Ouais, Bérésina. En tout cas, je me débarrasse de ça...

D'un geste nonchalant, Dragoncelle se déchaussa et réenfila ses ballerines. Elle ne fit aucune remarque lorsque Théodora sortit, toujours sur ses talons.

- Je me sens grande et... puissante, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser en désignant ses talons. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours, hein ?

- Profite, Serpentarde, profite, chuchota-t-elle presque avec tendresse.

Elles se sourirent et marchèrent tranquille, Théodora semblait très à l'aise tandis que Dragoncelle faisait des efforts pour ne pas trop écarter les jambes et se tenir assez droite. Elle s'en voyait et soupirait souvent. Cela faisait rire son amie qui semblait s'amuser de tout.

Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, elles retrouvèrent Bérésina dans le parc, maugréant, les mains derrière sa tête posée contre un tronc, une jambe pliée l'autre tendue, jaugeant ses amies d'un air sévère et agacé.

- Un vrai mec ! se moqua la blonde qui prit place en tailleur à ses côtés tandis que Théodora s'assit en étendant ses jambes sur le côté.

- Va te faire foutre, man ! grogna-t-elle de la voix la plus grave qu'elle avait en réserve. Pas envie d'entendre les vannes d'un serpent mal lavé !

Ses deux amies se regardèrent. Ça semblait grave.

- Tu ne veux pas aller emmerder Potter et Compagnie pour te défouler ? proposa la brune, sans vraiment y croire.

- Pour qu'ils rigolent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent par terre ? Non merci ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Avec un peu de chance, ils mourront peut-être de rire ! supposa Dragoncelle avec un sourire moqueur.

Bérésina la foudroya du regard et se releva de toute sa splendeur, se dirigeant vers le château. Dragoncelle remarqua qu'elle marchait pieds nus. Mais toute la colère qui irradiait de son corps n'appartenait pas une femme, mais bien à un homme. C'était assez étrange. On aurait dit que la partie masculine de son être - son vrai lui - ne demandait qu'à sortir et cognait contre les parois de sa chair.

- Bér... Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Théodora.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'arrêtant dans la pénombre glacée du parc. La neige était partie mais il faisait encore froid. Peut-être que l'halot de chaleur avait été créé magiquement par Blaise dans le but de ne pas ressentir le froid ? Blaise fit volte-face et ses traits féminins étaient brouillés par la rage.

- Tout Poudlard se fout de notre gueule, cracha-t-il. Tout Poudlard sait que nous ne sommes plus que des minettes sans défense. On s'habille comme des gonzesses, on parle comme des gonzesses, on agit comme des gonzesses... C'est à en gerber. Rendez-moi ma paire de couilles, par Merlin !

- Bientôt, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, certifia Dragoncelle. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes... que nous sommes des filles que notre magie s'est affaiblit. Et ne le répétez surtout pas à Granger mais je crois qu'une sorcière peut être aussi forte qu'un sorcier.

- Où est donc passé le sexiste d'il y a quelques jours à peine ? demanda Théodora avec un sourire joueur.

- Tu peux parler pour toi espèce de petite...

- Vous parlez comme des tapettes, trancha Blaise. Des tapettes. Quand on reviendra des mecs, vous continuerez à mettre des talons aiguilles, à vous maquiller, à parler tissus et tampon ? Vous emballerez des mecs aussi ? Nous sommes des garçons et... et peu importe la paire de nibards qui nous colle à la peau, nous resterons des garçons.

Théodore sentit la rage monter en lui. Une rage qu'il semblait garder en lui depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était dure et froide.

- Et ça te dérangerait tant que ça ? Ça t'emmerde tant que ça de ne plus avoir une paire de couilles ? Ça t'emmerde tant que ça qu'un mec puisse vouloir se taper un autre mec ? Mais putain regarde-toi Zabini avec ton machisme de merde ! Tout ce que tu penses c'est au cul et au sport, le reste ça te passe au-dessus. Et si quelqu'un vient déranger ton petit schéma parfait, tu t'énerves, tu tapes du pied et tu attends que ça arrive. Tu es né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Tu n'as jamais rien foutu de tes dix doigts. Tu as eu l'argent, la beauté, l'intelligence, la classe, les filles. Et c'est ça le problème. Ce qui te fait peur c'est que là, t'es dans l'inconnu et que tu auras beau tout faire, ce ne sera pas l'argent qui va t'aider à sortir de ton problème. Tu ne contrôles plus rien et ça t'emmerde royalement parce qu'en plus on n'est pas tout le temps en train de te plaindre ! Première nouvelle : Non Zab' tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu peux aller te refroquer dans la pièce d'à côté et prendre ton mal en patience ou alors tu te tires.

Théo se dirigea avec colère vers le château et Drago n'osa pas le retenir. Blaise exultait, la fumée ne tardant pas à sortir de ses oreilles alors qu'il ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire. Le Cerveau se retourna alors et hurla de toutes ses forces :

- ET TU SAURAS ZABINI QUE JE ME SUIS DEJA TAPE UN MEC ET QUE C'ETAIT PUTAIN DE BON !

Le blond déglutit péniblement et soupira en se disant qu'il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Nott était homo.

Même en marchant dans le gazon, Théodore parvenait à se maintenir sur ses hauts talons et rentrer au château dignement. Blaise et Draco étaient là, ne sachant quoi se dire. Blaise ruminait. Finalement, il tourna le dos à Draco et se dirigea également vers le château d'un pas lent : il l'autorisait à le suivre.

- Théo a raison, dit Draco une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Je sais.

- Et tu as aussi raison.

- Ça aussi je le sais, lâcha Blaise en un souffle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa propre poitrine.

Un silence pesant se fit tandis qu'ils remontaient les marches de pierre menant au château. Les derniers élèves encore présents au dîner se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune respective. Quelques Serdaigle les montrèrent du doigt en ricanant, puis disparurent.

- Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais m'y faire, dit Blaise en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'est trop dur.

- On a passé l'épreuve de l'épilation et des talons aiguilles, fit remarquer Draco en rajustant son pull. On peut bien survivre encore un peu, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais aussi me cloitrer dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution ? proposa-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

Drago tiqua et se mit face à lui avec un air déterminé.

- Ecoute-moi bien Zabini, il y a deux façons d'agir en cas de crise. Faire face ou Fuir. Si on fuit, ce sera certes plus simple mais ce serait beaucoup trop simple pour les Gryffondor de se moquer de la légendaire lâcheté des Serpentard. Et ça, jamais, question de fierté. Et je sais pertinemment que la fierté de Blaise Zabini est la même que celle des Malefoy alors je propose qu'on aille rejoindre Nott et qu'on prépare un plan d'attaque pour leur faire mordre la poussière et faire regretter à ces trois frustrées ce qu'elles nous ont fait. Et si une autre personne ose se moquer de nous, on lui envoie un sort à travers la gueule. Alors qu'en dis-tu mon pote ? sourit-il avec une lueur de sadisme.

Blaise sourit largement en lui tapant dans la main.

- Ça marche, man.

Draco et Blaise montèrent les escaliers en direction de la Salle sur Demande où ils avaient désormais un dortoir. Le couloir était désert lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Draco passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant fort à leur dortoir et avant d'entrer, une main se posa sur son épaule :

- Quand Nott nous a dit qu'il avait couché avec... un mec et... et que c'était bon. Tu... tu crois que c'était avec qui ? demanda Blaise à voix basse.

Draco haussa des épaules et ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. A l'intérieur, une silhouette féminine était allongée sur son lit, par-dessus la couverture turquoise, virant par endroit vers les tons émeraude. Draco ne savait pas trop quoi dire et se demanda même s'il était utile de lancer une conversation. Il prit quelques affaires dans son armoire et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Peut-être que durant ce laps de temps, Blaise et Théo en profiteraient pour régler leur problème... Draco ferma la porte de la salle de bain aménagée et entreprit d'enlever son pull. Puis, il étouffa un hoquet : cela sera la première fois qu'il sera confronté à son propre corps. Totalement nu, ou plutôt nue.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Théo se regardaient face à face. Théo soutenait son regard d'un air féroce tandis que Zabini le fixait juste... Par habitude. L'habitude de ne pas baisser le regard. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami. Ce dernier se tenait droit les mains sur les jambes, prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment. Finalement, il fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait l'âge de 8 ans lorsque sa mère l'avait attrapé à voler des chocolats dans la cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit. Il regarda le bout de ses chaussures.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les mots, à part ceux qui font mal. Même pour les encaisser, j'ai beau faire le dur comme ça, je ne suis pas vraiment... bon là-dedans. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait semblant d'avoir confiance en soi, qu'on a confiance en soi. C'est juste un air qu'on se donne. Dans le fond ça peut te paraître bête mais... Je me suis toujours senti gamin face à vous. Je suis un Serpentard capricieux, ça c'est normal, mais impulsif. C'est les Griffons qui le sont normalement. Tu as toujours été si sage et si intelligent avec ton nez dans les bouquins... Je n'ai jamais cherché loin. Je ne passe pas ma vie à réfléchir. J'essaye juste de vivre aussi bien que je le peux et c'est pas toujours facile. Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie mais... Ça fait flipper. Je me demande parfois quand la roue va tourner et quand est-ce que je vais le payer tout ça. Parce que je vais le payer. Y'a toujours un revers de fortune. C'est pour ça que je réagis comme ça : parce que j'ai peur. C'est normal pour un Serpentard, non ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi courageux que toi, Nott. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'acclimater à tout, en sortant des chiffres dont ne sait où. Je suis chiant. Un vrai chieur de première... Et faut m'excuser pour ça.

Il avait chuchoté la dernière phrase comme si c'était l'aveu le plus insurmontable qu'il avait formulé dans toute sa vie et baissa la tête. Il vit juste la main de Théodora trembler et finit :

- Et je m'en fiche que tu te sois tapé un mec. Tu seras toujours mon pote.

- Oh, ajouta simplement Théo en se levant pour piocher dans son panier à vêtements un pyjama convenable. Et... Et je suis censé être ému aux larmes, te dire que j'ai été con et que je devrais de suite te pardonner ? Parce que, tu vois Zabini, tu as été... d'une immaturité grandiose tout à l'heure. D'accord, on est des mecs piégés dans des corps de femme. Ce ne sera pas drôle tous les jours. On... On va avoir de sacrés coups durs. Le pire sera sans doute le retour à la normal. Parce qu'un jour où l'autre tout rentrera dans l'ordre mais... ce jour-là, on aura certainement changé. Tu... Tu me dis que tu seras toujours mon ami, même si j'ai couché avec un mec. Mais seras-tu prêt à m'accepter une fois cette expérience terminée ? Je... Non, ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je suis tout juste en train de m'épanouir et... Putain, toi en mec, tu vaux quelque chose : moi, rien. En fille, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas un travesti ou... ou... ou une folle. Je suis juste moi. Et j'avais envie de l'être. De me dire que les gens pourront m'aimer pour ce que je suis. Si... (Théo fixa Zabini droit dans yeux) si j'aime autant les garçons c'est parce que je me sens en sécurité avec eux, que je les trouve beaux et qu'ils me redonnent confiance en moi. La confiance et le courage que je ne peux tirer de nulle part ailleurs. Je tire ma force de ça : de me sentir aimé - que je sois un homme ou une femme. D'accord, tu as tes failles. Mais si tu trouves ton truc, ça ira mieux. Tu pourras surmonter tout le reste.

- M-merci, bredouilla Zabini. Je... Euh, enfin, je suis censé te dire merci là, non ?

Théodora vint l'enlacer et lui plaça un discret baiser sur le front.

- C'est vrai que tu es le plus idiot de nous trois, certifia Théo d'une voix amusée. Et là, je te parle bien du trio comportant une blonde à forte poitrine.

La dite blonde à forte poitrine était plantée devant son miroir nue. Et étrangement elle se sentait... belle. Désirable. Il ne s'était jamais senti désirable. Pourtant elle avait cette impression. C'était assez amusant et étrange. Elle nota pleins de petits détails qu'elle rangea dans un coin de son esprit. Son côté mec, lui dit qu'elle était assez bandante et ça la fit sourire. Il savait que s'il avait rencontré une femme comme ça dans la rue, il l'aurait accosté sans hésitation. Après une douche rapide et avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit dans laquelle, elle se sentit nue tirant le plus possible sur le bas pour cacher ses cuisses, elle rejoignit Bérésina et Théodora qu'elle retrouva allongées face à face se souriant. Elle vint se caler au milieu des deux.

- Il est 22h32 et je déclare le conseil de Guerre ouvert. J'écoute vos propositions pour se venger des trois plus grandes frustrées de Poudlard j'ai nommé : Granger, Weasley et Lovegood. A vous.

Elle avait déclamé son petit discours à la façon d'une interview menée par Rita et le fou rire ne tarda pas.

- Ici, Sergente Théodora, il est 22h33. Je suis en ce moment à l'est du continent Bérésidorique. Il fait près de 15° et le silence est total. Je propose comme vendetta un sort qui ne puisse être répertorié dans la liste des infractions aux règlements. Subtile. Rusé. Serpentard. A vous.

Blaise fit semblant de tenir un talkie-walkie et prit une voix suraiguë qui lui donnait un air sot.

- Ici, Capitaine Bérésina sur le côté ouest du continent Bérésidorique. Je vous approuve fortement, Sergente. Que diriez-vous d'utiliser nos nouveaux atouts. Ps : avez-vous vu tous ces mâles en rut à notre arrivée dans la Grande Salle ?

Draco regarda alternativement ses deux amis et reprit :

- Qu'entendez-vous par "utiliser nos nouveaux atouts ?"

- On pique les mecs de ces sales garces juste sous leur nez, répondit Bérésina avec une lueur perfide. Elles ne pourront pas se plaindre : il n'y a aucun règlement qui interdit le piquage de petit-ami.

Dragoncelle blanchit et se releva sur ses coudes :

- Tu serais prêt à toucher Weasley, Londubat et... Potter, par simple vengeance ?

- Nous sommes des Serpentard. Ne sommes-nous pas prêt à tout pour arriver à nos fins, non ? sourit-elle de façon sardonique.

Théodora acquiesça en ricanant.

- Je me charge de Ronald. J'ai toujours eu envie de m'amuser avec un débile mental profond comme lui. Et puis, je pourrais me défendre face à Granger. Je suis aussi intelligente qu'elle. Le Sex-appeal en plus !

Bérésina approuva en riant tandis que Dragoncelle hésita :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'en tant que mec on est des bons dragueurs qu'en fille on saura séduire ces messieurs. On n'est même pas capable de marcher avec des talons ! Sauf toi, Théo, bien sûr.

- Vous avez vu Potter et la Belette ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de talons, il leur suffit d'un cul et d'une paire de miches pour qu'ils bandent sec ! se moqua la métisse sous le ricanement de la brune.

- Et puis on pourra toujours demander à Pansy de nous aider. Astoria aussi est une excellente séductrice quand elle veut. Et puis, qui mieux que des mecs pourraient savoir ce que d'autres mecs veulent ? demanda Théodora en levant un de ses fins sourcils fraîchement épilés du matin.

L'argument fit mouche et ils se mirent tous d'accord. Bérésina et Dragoncelle se battaient pour savoir quel pigeon prendre. Le dilemme était de taille : Londubat ou Potter.

- Je prends Londubat, glapit Dragoncelle. Au moins, lui, je l'impressionne et il se taira face à ma beauté naturelle. Je crois que je l'ai traumatisé durant sa scolarité donc il n'osera pas me refuser quelque chose : c'est comme si c'était dans la poche.

- Tu marques un point mais Bérésina en marque deux, reprit Théo. Tu l'as traumatisé durant sa scolarité. Il aura peut-être peur de t'approcher et... de fait, il ne sera pas spécialement attiré par toi.

- Comment ça pas spécialement attiré par moi ? s'enorgueillit Dragoncelle d'une voix offusquée. Tu blasphèmes !

- Et puis, avec Potter, vous faites un si beau tandem, susurra Bérésina.

- Vas te faire foutre : hors de question que l'homme à la cicatrice dépose ses grosses paluches de sang-mêlé sur mes hanches divines, dit Dragoncelle d'un air narquois. Ou qu'il ait a m'effleurer. Me toucher. Et pire... que je doive l'embrasser. Je préfère avaler un bon litre de bave de Scroutt à Pétard que ça !

- Tu es sûre ? dit innocemment Théo. Non, parce qu'on pouvait justement s'en procurer sur le marché noir.

Les deux jeunes filles s'esclaffèrent et les joues de Dragoncelle virèrent à la couleur pivoine.

- Arrêtez de faire vos Serpiputes, par la chatte de Rusard !

- Mais nous sommes des Serpiputes, ma chère Dragoncelle. Alors choisis, bave de Scroutt à Pétard ou Potter ? demanda Théodora d'un air diabolique.

L'interpellée tenta de leur faire les yeux doux mais Bérésina la stoppa nette.

- Ça ne marchait déjà pas quand tu étais un mec mais alors là, c'est pire que tout. Faudrait franchement que tu t'entraînes devant la glace si tu comptes avoir une chance avec Potter, se moqua-t-elle.

- Vous avez gagné. Je te laisse Londubat, Zab. Mais tu me le payeras cher ! Toute façon, au moins moi, mon mien, il n'est pas obèse ! déclara Malefoy d'un ton guidé.

- Serait-ce une façon détournée pour dire que Potter est bien foutu ? demanda sournoisement Nott.

- Je trouve que ça y ressemble beaucoup, ma chère Théodora. Qu'en penses-tu la Princesse ?

Dragoncelle se coucha sur le dos et déclara avec hargne :

- Allez-vous faire prendre par Rogue et foutez-moi la paix !

Elle enfuit son visage dans les oreillers et refusa d'en sortir même pour un thé au citron fumant.

Bérésina et Théodora s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit voisin et papotèrent à voix basse durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elles abordèrent leur vie d'homme, des filles que Bérésina avait sauté et qui maintenant, n'étaient plus que des "concurrentes", des mecs que Théodora avaient déjà séduits, de leur avenir en tant que femmes, des problèmes que cela impliqueraient dans le futur proche, de leur difficulté à déterminer si demain - à la reprise des cours - elles devraient choisir les toilettes des hommes ou des femmes, et pleins d'autres idioties. Une heure du matin arrivant, Théodora et Bérésina décidèrent de mettre un terme à leur conversation et de dormir un peu - histoire de reprendre des forces après cette journée épuisante.

- Tu crois qu'elle dort ? demanda doucement Théo en prenant le bras de Bérésina.

- Oh, non, elle doit certainement ruminer en nous maudissant nous, notre lignée et Potter. Tu sais, Malefoy est la rancune personnifiée.

Théo jeta un bref regard vers la silhouette de Dragoncelle et jura voir ses lèvres remuer en une injure. Elle se détourna et décida d'enfin mettre son pyjama. Le regard de Bérésina se perdit un instant sur ses courbes puis elle se remit les idées en place en enfilant sa propre nuisette.

- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, lâcha Bérésina.

- Oui... hum, bonne nuit.

Devaient-ils faire comme d'habitude ou... Théo ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- On fait comme ça chez les filles, précisa-t-elle en rejoignant ses couvertures.

- Ah, euh ouais... Fais de beaux rêves.

Et le silence. En s'installant dans son lit, Bérésina plaça ses mains sous ses joues et constata qu'elles étaient brûlantes...


	4. Il n'y a pas que les phallus dans la vie

**Posté le : **17 Mars 2011.

**Lula's Lullaby : **Oyeez bonnes gens ! Je puisse sur mon précieux sommeil et ma divine beauté *FABIOLA ARRETE JE TENTENDS TOUSSER DERRIERE MOI* pour qu'on puisse ENFIN poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, nous avons pris un TRES grand plaisir à l'écrire. Riez de bon coeur ! Merci à toutes vos reviews qui nous font très chaud au coeur et qui nous ravivent ! Merci pour tout =D

**Dairy's Scribenpenne : **Elle a pété un câble. J'ai pété un câble. Nous pétons câblons. Nous postons ce délire post-noctem qui ne veut strictement rien dire. Sortez vos coupes d'hydromel.

**SECTION 4 : **Il n'y a pas que les phallus dans la vie. Il y a les vagins aussi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dragoncelle se réveilla en s'étirant. Elle constata en pestant que sa chemise de nuit était remontée jusqu'à son ventre. Franchement, en plus d'être petit, ça ne tenait pas en place. Quel était l'intérêt de cet accoutrement ? Elle grogna en se levant, ses petits pieds touchant le sol froid de Poudlard et regretta son épais tapis persan qui se trouvait dans sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy.

Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à réveiller Théodora et Bérésina mais les vit enlacer. Elle aurait dû être surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle n'eut qu'un léger sourire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit trente minutes plus tard vêtue de l'uniforme de l'établissement, maudissant les obsédés qui faisaient des jupes aussi courtes et des chemises aussi transparentes.

Ses deux amies étaient réveillés et discutaient joyeusement lorsqu'elle entra, elles se turent et Bérésina lança d'un air moqueur :

- Fille ou garçon, tu m'es toujours trois plombs dans la salle de bain !

- La ferme, Zab' ! Vas donc te brosser les dents, ton haleine m'incommode d'ici.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma belle ! rit-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain laissant Théodora et Dragoncelle, seules une fois de plus.

- Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Il s'est excusé, sourit-elle doucement.

- Il ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- C'était bien Blaise Zabini qui me parlait. Le seul et l'unique ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'as une idée pour draguer Potter ?

- Hum. Je pensais ouvrir ma chemise alors qu'il serait en train de passer.

Théodora roula des yeux, d'un air vaguement exaspéré et fit son lit d'un coup de baguette magique et étudia son nouvel uniforme en attendant que Bérésina libère la salle de bain.

- Quoi ? argua Dragoncelle d'un air brutal.

- Rien.

- Menteur.

- Menteuse, rectifia Théo d'un air malicieux.

- Peu importe ! ragea Dragoncelle. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Eh bien, Potter peut bien avoir un pois chiche en guise de cerveau, ce n'est pas le cas de Ginny Weasley. Elle veut Potter et le surveille de très près. Ça sera peut-être facile de le faire bander... Mais avec le radar belette aux trousses, je ne donne pas chère de ta piteuse peau de dragon.

La blonde bomba la poitrine et Théodora soupira en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'orgueil.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre face à une Belette femelle ? Ginerva je la prends quand je veux où je veux.

- Heureusement que tu es une fille parce que si tu étais un mec, ta phrase me donnerait la nausée ! s'exclama Bérésina qui sortait de la salle de bain. Je t'en prie Théo !

L'interpellée se faufila dans la pièce indiquée alors que Dragoncelle observa minutieusement la métisse.

- Quoi ? J'ai oublié d'enlever mes cheveux de la position palmier ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

La blonde la pointa du doigt comme si elle avait vu le Diable.

- Tu t'es maquillée ! cria-t-elle. C'est pas possible, toi, tu t'es maquillée ?

La brune haussa les épaules en grinçant les dents.

- Tu as bien mit des talons hier, toi ! répliqua-t-elle, mécontente.

Un sourire jouait sur les lèvres de Bérésina tandis qu'elle finissait d'enfiler son uniforme.

- Et puis tu sais, il faut bien que je me fasse jolie si je veux que Londubat craque.

- Ça ne sera pas très dur vue le nombre affolant de prétendantes pendues à sa sonnette, nargua Malefoy.

Bérésina ne voulut s'abaisser à répondre à une telle remarque et finit de nouer sa cravate verte et argentée.

- Tu me trouves comment ? finit-elle par demander.

- Eh bien, pour tout t'avouer... J'ai hâte de commencer le double cours de Potions avec les Gryffondor. Ça sera pas mal de voir Londubat faire exploser sa mixture qu'il ose appeler potion...

- Et ça, rien que pour mes yeux doux !

Draco contempla sa mini-jupe et profita du fait que Bérésina se regardait dans le miroir pour raccourcir sa jupe de quelques centimètres : Merlin lui avait donné de belles jambes. Ce n'était pas pour les cacher. Et puis, c'était grisant de sentir les regards posés sur lui... comme ça. Au diable le chemisier transparent et les inhibitions !

Théodora, Bérésina et Dragoncelle se dirigèrent d'un pas léger vers la Grande Salle. Le chemin s'était ponctué de trois Expélliarmus, deux transformations en animal, un sortilège de chauve-furie et Bérésina avait envoyé une pince à cheveux pointue dans le genou d'un garçon. Tout était donc très calme. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et tout le monde murmura sans qu'ils y fassent attention. La métisse et la brune étaient à côté tandis que Dragoncelle était en face. Elles étaient dans un coin assez reculé mais furent vite rejoint par Pansy et Astoria.

- Alors, les filles ? Pas trop dur cette première nuit en femme ?

- On a vécu pire. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez ! dit tranquillement Zabini.

Elle versa ses céréales et s'apprêtait à les manger quand elle vit quelque chose de blanc et dont la forme était en obus.

- Hey! Les mecs... euh, filles ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai trouvé un cadeau dans mes céréales ! Une craie !

- C'est un tampon, Ducon ! ricana Pansy. C'est pour que vous compreniez un peu plus notre douleur.

- Et vous voulez que j'en fasse quoi moi, de votre machin ? demanda la Serpentarde d'un air médusé.

- Que tu le mettes, répondit Astoria avec une lueur de sadisme.

- Par le caleçon mal lavé de Rogue : JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle sous les rires de ses deux amies.

- C'était pour gentiment te faire comprendre que ça faisait partie des tracas de filles, plaida Astoria d'une voix douce. Et puis, bientôt... enfin, si vous restez fille plus d'un mois environ... eh bien, ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

Dragoncelle devint encore plus pâle de l'ordinaire.

- Et oui, être une fille c'est aussi une part de douleur, appuya Pansy en les désignant tous les trois de sa cuillère. Ne me dites pas que cela vous fait peur... Vous avez la trouille, hein ?

- Quoi, nous ? Peur ? dit Théodora d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Tu rigoles : on en a vu des pires. Pisser du sang par...

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Dragoncelle pour s'évanouir, la tête la première dans son bol dans un bruit sonore qui alerta la plupart de leur voisins de table. Astoria se mit alors à rire comme si elle était possédée. Pansy dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et essuyait ses larmes tandis que les anciens garçons tentaient de réveiller leur amie en lui mettant des légères claques. Soudain une Serdaigle passa par là et leur demanda gentiment :

- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

Elles acceptèrent vigoureusement mais regrettent rapidement. La Serdaigle claqua Dragoncelle si fort que sa tête allait taper contre le sol de l'autre côté.

- ÇA C'EST POUR ETRE PARTI SANS MEME ME REVEILLER.

La blonde se réveilla, déboussolée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai mal à la joue ? Et pourquoi vous rigolez autant les fiasses ? Pansy c'est quoi la chose que tu tends vers mon nez comme ça ?

L'exaspération monta en Parkinson mais elle préféra se taire et répondre calmement avant de lui faire avaler le tampon. Dragoncelle loucha un instant sur le tampon et balaya ses questions d'un geste de la main.

- De toute manière, on ne restera pas un mois en fille. Tu oublies que Dumbledore en personne travaille sur la question.

- Toutes les filles n'ont pas leurs règles à la même date.

Draco grimaça au mot règles.

- Certaines les ont vers le début du mois, d'autres vers la fin. En ce qui vous concerne, ça peut tomber à tout moment puisque vous n'avez encore jamais ovulé.

- Vous êtes dégueulasses de nous parler de ça dès le matin, fit remarquer Blaise en formant la phrase "_Je suis belle_" avec ses céréales en forme de lettre.

- On voulait juste vous préparer à toutes éventualités. Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre de saigner ailleurs qu'au nez après... cracha Pansy.

Théodora réfléchit un instant puis tendit la main pour attraper le tampon que lui montrait Pansy et le fourra dans son sac sous le regard choqué de ses amies.

- Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec du rouge sur ma jupe verte.

- Mais vous savez il y a des signes pour vous prévenir de leur arrivée, expliqua Astoria.

Voyant l'intérêt que lui accordaient les trois jeunes personnes, elle continua :

- Un ou deux jours avant, vous aurez mal à la poitrine qui sera gonflée. Vous aurez aussi le ventre gonflé. Vous allez être plus irritable et émotive. Vous serez aussi plus fatiguée et vous risquez d'avoir plus faim que d'habitude. Le jour J, vous sentirez des contractions désagréables dans votre bas ventre qui sont en réalité des mini contractions. Et finalement, le bonheur arrivera et je ne vous donne pas une heure avant de venir ramper à nos pieds en nous demandant de trouver une solution pour vous arracher l'utérus, sourit-elle candidement.

Les trois Serpentardes la regardèrent comme si elle était Voldemort en personne. Bérésina semblait au bord des larmes tandis que Dragoncelle était prise de sueur. Théodora déglutit péniblement. Merlin, ils n'allaient pas survivre à ça.

Subitement, Bérésina, Théodora et Dragoncelle n'eurent plus envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elles se levèrent la mort dans l'âme, comme si elles avaient été condamnées au baiser du Détraqueur. En descendant les escaliers menant aux cachots, Théodora leur souffla :

- Vous savez comment on met un tampon vous ?

- Non, dit Blaise d'une voix étranglée, je n'ai pas osé le leur demander.

- Et... Et... Et comment je vais faire moi pour m'en sortir vivant ? dit Dragoncelle d'une voix paniquée.

- Bon, on... on n'aura qu'à aller voir Rogue à la fin du cours. C'est bien notre directeur, non ? proposa Théo d'une voix réconfortante. Et puis, il pourra peut-être nous aider.

- Je me vois mal discuter avec Rogue de tampon, prononça Bérésina d'une voix glaciale et hautaine. C'est toi qui lui demanderas comment on enfile ce machin.

- On... On pourrait demander à Luna. Elle n'a pas la capacité de se moquer des gens et même si elle est... Bizarre c'est une fille. Elle doit bien avoir ses... choses ? demanda à tatillon Théodora.

Les deux autres le regardèrent puis durent accepter n'ayant pas d'autre argument. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à attendre devant la Salle de Potions. Les Gryffondor arrivèrent et Harry et Ronald ne purent s'empêcher de les regarder de haut en bas tandis que Neville tardait à venir. Hermione claqua des doigts devant le visage des garçons, les disputant sèchement. Ils rougirent et elle soupira de découragement. Elle s'approcha des Serpentard et demanda avec agacement.

- Vous êtes encore vivants ?

- Bonjour Granger. Nous aussi on est heureuses de te voir ! ironisa Dragoncelle d'une voix aiguë.

- Je constate que malheureusement oui, vous êtes vivants, se plaignit -elle.

-Vivantes ! rectifia Nott en la bravant du regard.

La préfète des rouge et or les regardèrent tous les trois alternativement puis déclara :

- Oh, et maintenant vous revendiquez d'être des femmes. Il y a du progrès.

Bérésina joua des épaules, vestige de ses manies d'homme et se posta à quelques centimètres d'Hermione.

- Granger, si j'avais encore ma queue je te la ferai avaler net pour que tu fermes ta grande gueule.

Dragoncelle et Théodora pouffèrent. Neville Londubat qui venait d'arriver, essoufflé, devint aussi rouge que sa cravate en entendant ses quelques paroles. Ron avait les yeux écarquillés et bafouilla :

- Hum, ce n'est pas très... classe...

- La prochaine fois que tu rétorques, Weasley, essayes d'y mettre un minimum de conviction.

Le regard dur que lui lançait Zabini ne laissait aucune place à la réplique. Le jeune Weasley se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

Potter sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

- Franchement, pour une personne qui se fait nommer Bérésina tu parles beaucoup !

L'interpellée allait répondre mais Dragoncelle fut plus rapide.

- Le Survivant a parlé ! Houla tremblez ! Mais franchement quand on s'appelle Harry et qu'on a la tête d'un Hippogriffe dans ses mauvais jours on ne l'a ramené pas non plus !

- Excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais moi au moins mes cheveux ne sont pas prématurément blanc !

La blonde eut un sourire narquois et s'approcha de lui. Elle se colla un peu à lui, retenant une grimace de dégoût. Elle lui susurra près de l'oreille.

- Mon apparence te déplait Potter ?

Il bafouilla ne sachant que répondre tentant de contrôler ses hormones qui étaient bien trop réactives.

Dragoncelle se décolla de sa Némésis sous les ricanements sonores de Bérésina. Dans ses yeux dansaient une lueur de défi. Tout à coup, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée sur Severus Rogue apparemment d'une humeur massacrante - ce qui ne changeait absolument pas de l'ordinaire.

- Monsieur Potter, 10 points en moins pour avoir plongé votre regard dans le décolleté de Mr... Miss Malefoy. Et Weasley, enlevez-moi cet air benêt de la figure.

Il retourna dans les profondeurs de sa salle de classe tandis que les élèves commençaient peu à peu à s'aventurer à l'intérieur. Hermione ignora superbement Ron pour sa lâcheté face aux Serpentard et se mis au premier rang afin de suivre le cours.

Ces derniers ricanèrent en la voyant faire et se mirent en position stratégique, Dragoncelle derrière Potter, Bérésina devant Neville à côté de Théodora. La séance commença. Ils préparaient une potion assez simple même si Londubat avait tout de même quelques difficultés. La métisse se retournait de temps en temps en lui laissant un petit regard hautain mais en lui montrant ce qu'il fallait faire.

Théodora fit un clin d'oeil à Weasley qui rougit jusqu'à la racine en plongeant presque son visage dans la substance rose de sa potion. Hermione mangeait son frein et remuait sa potion avec une telle force que beaucoup débordait. La Princesse des Serpentards riait sous cape et se pencha sur sa table pour appeler Potter qui se retourna ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au décolleté de la jeune femme.

- Tu devrais calmer tes hormones. Ton érection est visible à travers ta robe de sorcière et je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas que Rogue croit que c'est pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton narquois et supérieur agaça et excita Harry qui se concentra sur sa potion tandis que Rogue passait dans les rangs d'un air supérieur, l'oeil aux aguets.

Harry fit un léger mouvement afin de cacher son inconfort. Ce n'était pas possible... Il n'était pas puéril au point de s'exciter sur une fausse blonde à forte poitrine ? Apparemment si. Le Gryffondor sembla grogner quelque chose qui fit Rogue se retourner. Ce dernier lança des éclairs par ses yeux couleurs onyx. Ron se plongea à la contemplation du contenu de son chaudron comme s'il sentait le regard du Basilic peser sur sa nuque. Harry, lui, soutint le regard brûlant d'animosité du Maître des Potions.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'est cette bouillasse, Potter ?

- C'est ma potion.

- On non, je ne crois pas... vous allez la recommencer immédiatement et...

Rogue, voulant arrêter le feu sous le chaudron, fit tomber son regard sous la table. Il eut une moue choquée et surprise lorsqu'il constata que son élève détesté avait une érection. Il arqua un sourcil et toisa le Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. Ce dernier arborait une teinte aussi cramoisie que les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

- Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

- De... De quoi vous... bafouilla Harry Potter.

Rogue eu une moue attristée comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement stupide. Il rejoignit son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Puis il reprit :

- Bien, puisqu'il s'agit d'une potion, j'aimerai que vous m'en apportiez un extrait à mon bureau pour que je puisse l'examiner.

- Vous... Vous voulez dire me lever vous apporter un...

- Vous avez très bien entendu Potter. J'attends.

A présent, toute la salle de classe les observait et Dragoncelle se mordait les lèvres afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Harry rajusta les plis de sa robe pour en cacher un maximum mais c'était là, bien visible, proéminant. Ron contemplait toujours le fond de son chaudron comme si son plus cher désir était qu'on l'oubli à l'instant même.

Harry prit son échantillon et le remplit en prenant tout son temps, espérant ainsi que son érection perdrait de l'ampleur. Mais rien à faire. Elle était là, bien droite.

Et tout le monde le verrait. Il ne se donnait pas plus d'une heure avant que cette histoire fasse le tour de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il se leva, les yeux de Théodora s'agrandirent et elle pinça violemment sa voisine de table, Bérésina. Cette dernière souffla "Oui, merci. J'ai vu !"

Il avait l'impression de marcher au ralenti et Rogue faisait comme s'il n'était au courant d'absolument rien. Quand il lui apporta son échantillon, ce dernier lui pria de rester à son bureau pendant qu'il l'analysait. Merde, il bandait devant Rogue. C'était... la situation...la plus... humiliante... de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente.

- C'est bien de la bouillasse que vous nous avez fait, Potter. Votre mixture parviendrait juste à provoquer un ulcère à l'estomac d'un Troll.

Rogue lui rendit son échantillon en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et maintenant, ajouta le Maître des Potions, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous bander comme un âne dans ma salle de classe, Mr Potter ?

Bérésina étouffa un glapissement d'euphorie et mordait son poing.

- Aucune réponse valable à me fournir ? Eh bien, allez donc à l'infirmerie pour vous soulager et vous me rédigerez pour la prochaine fois un rouleau de parchemin entier sur les propriétés du sang de vélane dans la libido. Oh, et 50 points en moins pour fornication en lieu public.

Potter partit sous le ricanement général. Neville dut cacher son rire sous une toux tandis qu'Hermione avait les poings serrés de rage. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il se donner en spectacle de la sorte ? Elle était franchement dégoûtée par cette attitude. Bérésina elle, songeait que Dragoncelle était vraiment très forte. Cette dernière était en pleine contemplation de ses ongles dans un état jubilatoire comme elle l'avait rarement été. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Survivant était humilié de la sorte. Elle sourit puis se concentra sur sa cible. Londubat. Il était derrière elle et elle voulait en profiter. Elle songea ce qui lui aurait plu en tant qu'homme. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle fit apparaître une sucette qu'elle entreprit de suçoter lentement en se retournant régulièrement. Elle eut le plaisir de voir l'attention que lui portait Neville mais également l'ensemble de la population masculine. Elle prit son temps pour lécher chaque recoin avant de l'engloutir rapidement d'une mine gourmande en poussant un léger gémissement que seul Neville et Théodora entendirent. Le premier rougit au possible tandis que la seconde riait tout en compatissant.

- Miss Zabini retirez immédiatement cette sucette de votre bouche ! hurla presque Severus.

- Mais Professeur, je teste mon capital séduction, plaida-t-elle tout en donnant un petit coup de langue à sa sucette qui fit frémir tous les hommes de la salle.

- J'ai dit : retirez-là ! Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! Mr Londubat arrêtez de regarder le postérieur de Miss Zabini je vous prie !

- Mais Professeur, il est innocent ! J'ai une chute de rein à damner un saint ! se vanta-t-elle.

- Miss ne me forcez pas à vous enlever des points ni à vous rajouter une nouvelle heure de retenue !

- Mais vous ne m'en avez pas donné, s'écria-t-elle.

- Considérez chose faite, cria-t-il à s'en décrocher un poumon.

Bérésina jeta sa sucette dans son chaudron et se mit à feuilleter avec fougue son manuel sous le coup de la colère. Dragoncelle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- A place, je ferai gaffe.

- Gaffe à propos de quoi ?

- De Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Rogue ?

Théodora et Dragoncelle eurent une œillade entendue. La brune eu un air compatissant et lui dit :

- Il va te violer le vampire.

- JE VOUS AI ENTENDU MONS-... MISS NOTT ! rugit le Maître des Potions.

- Ce sont les Nargoles, plaida Dragoncelle.

Théodora et Bérésina se retournèrent vers elle en levant très haut les sourcils.

- Les Nargoles, répéta Bérésina. Tu n'as pas pu trouver pire ?

- Bah... Je ne peux pas draguer, informer et assurer mes arrières à la fois.

Pansy chuchota à côté d'elle.

- Si, justement. On t'a jamais dit que les filles étaient multitâches ?

- Ça c'est un ramassis de connerie, ricana Dragoncelle.

- Exactement. Les hommes sont et seront toujours plus intelligents que les femmes, assura Nott d'un air sûr de lui.

- 5 points en plus pour la théorie tout à fait intéressante de Miss Nott, fit Rogue de sa voix trainante.

Granger se retourna vivement, choquée et ouvrit la bouche d'une façon qui n'était pas s'en rappeler l'attitude d'un poison hors de l'eau.

- Oh Miss Granger nous offre un exemple de l'intelligence féminine. N'est-ce point charmant de sa part ? Retournez donc à votre potion Miss avant que celle-ci n'explose.

- Mais Professeur comment pouvez-vous... tenta-t-elle.

- J'ai dit retournez à votre potion. En plus d'être stupide seriez-vous sourde ? Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez toujours célibataire Miss, vous les enchaînez !

La moquerie fit mouche et la jeune Gryffondor poussa un cri de rage avant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de cours hurlant qu'elle irait se plaindre auprès de sa Directrice de Maison et que les hommes aillent se faire damner. Les Serpentardes ricanèrent comme jamais tandis que Ronald restait dans son coin n'osant rien dire.

Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, Théodora profita de son avance sur sa préparation pour apostropher sa cible.

- Psst, Weasley. Hé, Weasley ! Tu essais de te noyer dans ta potion ou quoi ?

Celui-ci fit une vague grimace sans rien répondre.

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ta petite-amie ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin de te castrer pour se sentir mieux...

Ron ne répondit toujours rien, se contentant de balancer des herbes magiques au hasard dans son chaudron. Théodora n'insista pas plus et retourna à sa potion tandis que Bérésina lisait _PlayWitch_ sous sa table. Dix minutes plus tard, une cocotte en papier volante vint se poser sur sa table. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Théodora lança un regard furtif derrière elle et croisa le regard bleu de Weasley. En dépliant la note, elle constata que celle-ci sentait l'ellébore.

"_Hermione et moi nous ne sortons pas ensemble_." avait-il griffonné.

Théodora emprunta une plume posé sur le livre de Bérésina et répondit à la suite :

"_Cela veut dire que tu es libre_ ?"

Elle envoya le bout de papier se retenant à grande peine de rire. Les hommes étaient si facilement manipulables. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"_Oui._"

Ne pas ricaner comme une hyène. Ce n'était pas du tout sexy selon Pansy et Astoria. Elle prit donc sa plus belle écriture et écrivit :

"_Un déjeuner en tête à tête dans le Parc ça te dirait alors ? Comme ça tu verrais ce que c'est une vraie femme._"

Elle avait souligné le dernier mot pour que ça fasse son petit effet.

"_Pourquoi _?" fut la seule réponse et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu que c'était facile.

"_Parce que j'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait de se taper un Griffon._"

Bien entendu c'était un honteux mensonge vu que Théodore Nott avait déjà baisé avec des Griffons mais cela Ronald n'était pas censé le savoir.

"_Et qui te dit que j'aurais envie de me 'taper' un Serpentard ? Parce que tu sais, à mes yeux, tu restes Théodore Nott. Donc un garçon_."

Bérésina n'avait même pas vu l'échange de mots qui s'effectuait juste sous son nez tant elle contemplait les photos de sorcières dans des positions aguicheuses. Dans l'attente des réponses, Théodora s'occupait discrètement de leurs deux potions et tentait de faire en sorte que son amie décroche tout de même un Acceptable. Ne trouvant plus de motif pour reculer le moment où elle prendrait sa plume, Théodora rédigea une réponse pour Ronald :

"_Le sexe n'est pas une question de genre."_

L'attente fut un peu plus longue que d'habitude mais finalement c'est avec un certain amusement qu'il reçut sa réponse.

"_C'est une affaire de quoi alors_ ?"

C'était une question simple et amusante. Une question d'une personne inexpérimentée et cela fit sourire Nott. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'amuser un peu ?

"_C'est une affaire d'attirance, d'alchimie. Juste deux personnes qui ont envie de sexe et qui respecte cette envie. On ne se tape pas un Serpentard ou un Gryffondor juste un beau roux ou une belle brune et ça s'arrête là. Pour l'instant je suis une fille et quitte à en juger ton regard, une fille attirante à tes yeux. JE te trouve attirant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne devrions pas, après tout ce n'est pas comme si on était avec quelqu'un d'autre, non_ ?"

Sa dernière avait pour but de le faire douter. Elle savait qu'il penserait de suite à Granger mais il l'avait dit. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Par Merlin que c'était amusant !

"_Je vais y réfléchir_."

Réfléchir c'était peser le pour et le contre. Réfléchir c'était douter. Ronald Weasley allait donc le... enfin la baiser tôt ou tard. L'idée germa doucement dans son esprit tandis qu'il se demandait comment sa première fois dans le corps d'une fille allait se passer. Lorsque ce fut la fin des cours, Théodora suivit Dragoncelle hors de la salle de classe tandis que Bérésina restait en tête à tête avec Rogue. Les deux jeunes filles marchaient jusqu'à leur prochain cours qui s'avérait être Histoire de la Magie avec les Serdaigle.

- Dis, tu crois que l'on a encore notre hymen ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? rétorqua la blonde.

- Eh bien, il va peut-être se passer quelque chose avec Weasley et j'aimerai... juste ne pas être trop... enfin tu vois ?

- Mon Dieu... Ne m'en dis pas plus où je vais me faire vomir.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ! s'écria Théodora.

- On avait dit qu'on s'arrêterait aux simples baisers.

- Et tout mon blabla sur "Je me sens libre en fille et je veux faire ce que je veux" il est sorti par quelle oreille ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

- Par Merlin Nott, pense ! Tu t'imagines si ça se trouve tu vas être obligé de faire l'étoile de mer ! s'exclama Dragoncelle.

- Mais voyons, les filles ne sont pas obligées de faire l'étoile de mer !

- Mais... Tu.. Tu vas être dominée par Weasley ! s'épouvanta-t-elle.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me suis déjà fait dominer par d'autres et ça ne m'a pas tué !

Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux et imita une carpe durant de longues minutes avant de devenir tout blanc.

- Eh ! Tu vas t'évanouir ou quoi ? s'inquièta-t-elle.

La blonde respira profondément.

- Je tente juste de me chasser d'horribles images mentales.

- Quelles images mentales ? demanda Bérésina qui arriva après son entrevue avec Rogue.

- De Théo dominé par un autre mec, expliqua-t-elle sans se soucier des protestations de son amie.

Bérésina n'eut aucune expression et détourna la conversation comme si les dernières paroles prononcées l'avaient mise mal à l'aise.

- Rogue ne m'a pas violé. Il s'est rincé l'oeil mais il ne m'a pas touché.

- Il a fait quoi alors ? demanda Théodora d'une voix peu assurée.

- Donné des devoirs supplémentaires. Il a vu que c'était toi qui avait fait ma potion aujourd'hui.

- Oh...euh... désolé.

- C'est de ma faute : je n'ai jamais pu résister à un nouveau numéro de _PlayWitch_.

- J'ai toujours été impressionné par l'étendu de tes lectures personnelles, Zab'. _PlayWitch_ et _Quidditch Magazine_. Sans parler de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ! ricana Théo.

- Sans parler des magazines pornos sous son lit, poursuivit Drago.

- Ouais et bah en parlant de ça, j'aimerai bien pouvoir récupérer ceux que tu m'as "emprunté", exigea-t-il d'une voix agacée.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes te masturber devant des filles à poils ? Si c'est ça t'a qu'à te regarder dans une glace, mec, se moqua le prince des Serpentard.

- Rigolez pas, mais ce matin sous la douche j'ai cherché mon clito ! dit Bérésina.

- Et alors ? demanda Théodora amusée.

- Bah, je l'ai pas trouvé ! Pourtant je ne suis pas mauvais dans cet exercice !

- C'est plus facile vu de l'extérieur, affirma Dragoncelle avec sagesse.

Crabbe qui n'était pas loin, arriva et demanda avec un sourire lubrique assez effrayant :

- Si tu veux je peux le chercher pour toi, Bérésina !

Celle-ci fit une grimace d'horreur pure et se cacha derrière Dragoncelle qui se volatilisa rapidement.

La métisse se reprit comme elle put et après un toussotement, dit de sa voix la plus aiguë :

- Merci ça va aller ! Tu vas croire que c'est un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu et je risque d'être excisée !

Crabbe eut une horrible grimace lui donnant l'air d'un Monsieur Patate et répondit :

- Pourquoi je voudrais t'aiguiser le clito ?

Théodora pouffa et entraîna ses amies vers leur prochain cours.

- Il est vraiment débile celui-là, jura Bérésina en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour le voir disparaître à l'angle d'un mur.

Dragoncelle approuva sombrement tandis qu'elles passaient la porte du mini-amphithéâtre du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Les Serdaigle avaient déjà pris toutes les places aux premiers rangs. Un beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus laissa son regard tomber sur la silhouette de Dragoncelle.

- Wouaw, je crois que tu as tapé dans l'oeil de Preston Fitzgerald, s'amusa Théodora. Un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard... après nous bien sûrs, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment après que Bérésina et Dragoncelle lui aient jeté un regard noir.

**FIN DE LA SECTION 4**


	5. Les oestrogènes se réveillent !

**Posté le : **13 Avril 2011.

* * *

**Lula's Lullaby : **Bienvenue dans un univers fait d'oestrogène et de folie ! Vous pensiez qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire pire ? Elles l'ont fait pour vous ! Fabiola et moi, on s'en est encore tapé des barres en l'écrivant. Merci de lire nos délires. Vous en avez bien du courage ! Merci pour vos reviews aussi ! je suis toujours trop surprise moi "Heeen mais y'a des gens qui aiment notre folie ?" Enfin, voilà. Je vais laisser la parole à ma SUBLIME coéquipière qui fait beaucoup de travail dans cette histoire puisqu'elle fait la mise en page et la correction d'orthographe ! On applaudit Fabiola bien fort ! *Nos Serpiputes se lèvent et sifflent, Théodora soulève même sa jupe.* Ca va aller Théo, on est pas encore lesbienne ! Bonne Lecture 8D

**Dairy's Scribenpenne : **Oui, oui, ceci est une coécriture, je le rappelle. Donc nous sommes deux et pas la peine d'en encenser qu'une seule : mon tiroir à connerie n'aurait pas suffit. Je vous signale également - pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient toujours pas tilté - que ceci est une histoire à ne pas prendre au sérieux pour un radis. Nous l'écrivons quand nous avons juste envie de rigoler (souvent le soir en rentrant) mais pas plus. Donc le rythme est cool. Je tenais à vous remercier de vos reviews. Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**SECTION 5 : Les oestrogènes se réveillent ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La blonde regarda d'un air distrait ses ongles.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée. Je dois séduire Potter, vous vous souvenez ?

- Justement. Un peu de concurrence pourrait rendre le jeu plus intéressant tu ne crois pas ? proposa Théodora avec une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux.

Malefoy retint un sourire tandis que Bérésina ricanait.

- C'est vrai... Mais je les laisserai me courir après. Je pense que la suite sera très divertissante. De toute façon, les hommes aiment les choses inaccessibles, non ? sourit-elle à pleine dents.

Elle croisa les jambes dans un geste sensuel qui n'échappa pas au Serdaigle mais ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. La métisse la regarda et s'exclama :

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

Dragoncelle eut un sourire fier et le professeur Binns traversa le tableau afin de commencer son cours.

Dragoncelle tenta de se concentrer sur sa leçon mais cela était bien difficile. Théodora et Bérésina se faisaient des messes basses en riant comme des greluches, Binns donnait l'impression de dormir debout et Preston ne la lâchait pas du regard. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déshabillée du regard et cela la mit profondément mal à l'aise. Aucune fille ne l'avait scruté comme le Serdaigle le faisait. Bizarrement, elle trouva cela indécent et profondément agaçant. Elle n'était pas qu'une paire de seins et de fesses, que diable ! Elle grogna et se rabattit sur son siège tandis que Bérésina lui mit un petit coup dans les côtes, frappant sa poitrine au passage.

- Aïe ! Mais arrête tu fais mal !

- Oh mais chochotte. Tu as les nichons hypersensibles, toi ! s'écria la métisse d'un air suspect. Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas avoir tes règles ?

Une goutte de sueur tomba du front de la blonde.

- Tu crois que ce serait possible ?

- J'ai bien taillé une pipe à Dean Thomas le mois dernier, renchérit Théodora. Tout peut arriver.

Dragoncelle s'enfonça dans son siège en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Ses traits s'affaissèrent et eu l'air triste.

- Faut vraiment que Pansy me dise comment mettre un tampon ce soir, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Bérésina nota dans son agenda : "_Achetez des protections_" qu'elle souligna trois fois. Alors qu'elle allait reporter la note dans son propre carnet, sa plume arrêta de survoler le papier et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- TU AS TAILLE UNE PIPE A DEAN THOMAS ? hurla-t-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux. On entendit quelques ricanements rapidement calmés par le regard noir de Malefoy.

- Quoi, ça te choque tant que ça ? Il est plutôt pas mal ! fit Théo avec un petit sourire.

- Tu te l'es fait parce que c'est mon sosie Gryffondorien, avoue ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un ongle manucuré vers elle.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu délires, trésor !

- Arrête ton char, Nott. Je t'ai déjà entendu faire des rêves érotiques sur Blaise ! ricana la blonde.

L'intéressée rougit et regarda le Professeur avec une mine studieuse.

Binns ne semblait rien avoir perçu du petit manège qui se déroulait dans l'amphithéâtre et continuait son discours monotone sur la chasse aux Trolls. Preston se retourna, eut un sourire à désarmer un Mangemort, et lança un clin d'oeil à Dragoncelle. Cette dernière jeta un regard derrière elle : Non, c'était bien elle qui était visée.

- Oh, pitié, grommela Bérésina, tu es la seule blonde à forte poitrine ici. Alors fais coucou à Monsieur.

Dragoncelle voulu la frapper mais Théodora la retint.

- Je ne te permets pas de lever la main sur moi : mon nez est assuré cent cinquante milles galions chez Gringotts, s'écria Bérésina en se couvrant le visage.

- Et je ne te parle pas des frais de notaire, ajouta Théodora.

La blonde rassembla ses livres, les fourrèrent dans son sac, et quitta le cours d'un air digne.

Quelques instants après, Preston rangea précipitamment ses affaires et la suivit au-dehors.

- Malefoy, attends ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant au loin.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face avec surprise et méfiance.

- Tu me veux quoi le Serdaigle ? cracha-t-elle d'un air pincé.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur, le même que Drago offrait aux jeunes vierges effarouchées, ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter avec un certain amusement.

- Tu veux venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi samedi ? demanda-t-il avec un petit air timide joué de toute pièce.

Dragoncelle réfléchit un instant et songea qu'ainsi elle pourrait rendre Potter jaloux. Elle accepta donc, arguant qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Alors qu'elle allait partir, il la retint.

- Attends...

Le Serdaigle se pencha vers son visage tandis que sa main se baladait en bas de son dos. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dragoncelle pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait dans les prochaines secondes si elle ne réagissait pas. Elle lâcha ses cahiers et lui envoya une droite magistrale dans la figure.

- J'espère que ton nez est assuré chez Gringotts, et sache qu'un Malefoy ne couche pas le premier soir et mes lèvres ne sont pas en libre-service. Ah, au fait, si tu veux toujours qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, je t'attendrai à midi devant les sabliers. Pas une minute de retard sinon tu pourras aller te faire foutre.

Elle ramassa ses affaires tandis que le Serdaigle tenait toujours son nez qui saignait. Dragoncelle s'éloigna en souriant : au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu sa droite même en se métamorphosant en femme.

Bérésina et Théodora sortirent de cours tout en continuant à papoter. Finalement, la brune demanda :

- Tu penses que ça s'est passé comment entre notre blondasse et le beau gosse ?

- Apparemment bien, si on en juge à son sourire satisfait, ricana Zabini.

Malefoy les rejoignit, l'air conquérante et heureuse. Elle se planta devant elles et leur dit d'un air très détaché :

- J'ai rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard avec Preston samedi.

Théodora poussa un cri de fille sous le rire de Bérésina et la serra fort dans ses bras. En se reculant elle dit d'un air étonné :

- Et bah dis donc, c'est ce que c'est bien des vrais, tes nichons !

- Made in Malefoy, sourit-elle hautaine.

- Je me souviens pas que Narcissa ait les mêmes, réfléchit la métisse ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête.

- D'où tu regardes les seins de ma mère ? cria-t-elle presque.

Nott s'interposa avant qu'elles ne commencent à se "crêper le chignon".

- OH ON SE CALME LES FOUFOUNES EN FOLIE ! Bon, Dragoncelle chérie, tu nous racontes comment ça c'est passer ? se radoucit-elle.

Dragoncelle arqua un sourcil et répéta lentement avec tout le mépris du monde :

- Les Foufounes en folie ? Putain, Nott, tu fais carrément vieille folle décérébrée. Quoi qu'il en soit... Il m'a carrément supplié de l'accompagner et a usé de quelques arguments... percutants.

- Tu lui as fait les yeux de biche ? demanda Bérésina.

- Non, tu sais très bien que je suis mauvais dans cet exercice. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ait le coup de foudre : je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule. Comme ça il n'arrêtera pas de penser à moi, dit-elle en un ricanement. Bon, y'a quoi à manger ce midi ?

Théodora et Bérésina se lancèrent un regard apeuré et reprirent la conversation :

- Comment ça tu lui as envoyé ton poing dans sa gueule ? Elle avait quoi sa gueule d'ange ?

- Eh bien, il a essayé de m'embrasser alors j'ai dû calmer ses ardeurs, répondit posément Dragoncelle en marchant d'un pas aérien vers la Grande Salle.

- Et s'il essaye de te baiser, tu fais quoi ? Tu lui mords la queue et lui broie les couilles ? plaisanta Bérésina.

Théodora et Bérésina éclatèrent de rire mais furent stopper par le regard assassin que leur lançait leur amie.

- Donc ce midi on mange des tourtes je crois, reprit Nott d'un ton diplomate. C'est ça non ? De bonnes vieilles tourtes.

- Malefoy préfère les tartes lui, rit de nouveau Zabini sous le regard noir des deux autres.

Finalement, elles restèrent silencieusement durant quelques minutes avant que Théo pose LA question.

- Dragoncelle... Tu vas mettre quoi pour samedi ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

- Bah oui, tu ne vas pas y aller en uniforme ! Et les seules fringues qu'on a ce sont des vieux jeans pourris et des pulls informes ! Si tu veux le séduire, il faudra être séduisante.

Dragoncelle se retint de dire que même avec un déguisement de lionne elle serait séduisante et réfléchit.

- On pourrait faire une virée dans la Salle-sur-Demande après les cours ? Au pire, le trio des frustrées doit bien avoir quelque chose de potable dans leurs armoires !

Ils acceptèrent tous trois et s'assirent à leurs places réservées dans la Grande Salle et Bérésina aperçut Preston, au loin, avec un superbe cocard.

- Bah tu m'étonnes qu'il va penser à toi ! Son oeil est violet ! s'écria-t-elle apeurée.

- J'aime marquer ma propriété. Tu le sauras Zabini. Tiens-toi à carreau ! susurra-t-elle cruellement en le menaçant de sa pomme de terre sautée enfoncée sur sa fourchette.

Peu de temps après, Harry Potter arriva, se précipitant littéralement à la place que lui avait gardée son meilleur ami.

- Potter le branleur à trente degré nord-est, déclara Bérésina d'une voix moqueuse.

- Il a désenflé ? demanda Théodora.

- Comme son orgueil en salle de potions tout à l'heure. N'empêche...il est bandant quand il bande.

Dragoncelle saisit le sel et en versa une généreuse portion sur Bérésina.

- Quittez le corps de Blaise sur le champ, pensée perfide !

- Aïe, mon oeil.

- Attends ! Je vais souffler dedans, dit Théodora en lui attrapant le visage.

- Sauf que le sel ça se dissout les minets, décréta Pansy en passant à leur hauteur pour aller s'assoir un peu plus loin.

- Noooon, je vais avoir l'oeil salé ! Fais vite, Théo.

- Ne l'abîme pas trop surtout, sinon ça va me retomber dessus, prononça Draco d'une toute petite voix.

Une poigne de fer la saisit par le col et Dragoncelle se retrouva nez à nez avec Bérésina qui avait un oeil rouge.

- Je te jure que si cette saleté me fait mal une minute de plus, t'es un homme mort Malefoy.

- Ca tombe bien, je suis une femme, couina-t-elle. Non, ne me tape pas. Pense à mon nez, mon nez parfait, mon joli nez...

- J'en ai rien à battre de ton nez. Enlève tes mains, Malefoy.

- Dans l'oeil alors. Frappe-moi partout sauf au nez. Et je ferai tes devoirs...

- Tu vois que ça peut s'arranger... susurra Bérésina en relâchant sa prise.

Une fois l'oeil de Bérésina sauvée et les lamentations de Dragoncelle terminée, Théodora réfléchissait. Elles n'avaient aucunes nouvelles des avancées d'un quelconque antidote. Au sourire moqueur que Dumbledore leur envoyait régulièrement, elle songea que le temps serait un peu plus long que prévu. Elle sourit légèrement. Après tout cette situation était relativement amusante.

- Théo, appela la blonde d'une voix aiguë au possible. Hein que je suis la plus belle fille de Poudlard ? Blaise n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est lui, mais on sait tous que c'est moi, hein !

Elle regarda ses deux amies en déglutissant. Finalement elle répondit doucement à Dragoncelle :

- Mais oui, tu es la plus belle ma chérie.

La jeune femme, rayonnante, se remit à parler tandis que son amie se pencha vers la métisse :

- C'est pas vrai, c'est toi la plus belle mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous pique une durite. Mes oreilles n'auraient pas pu supporter.

Bérésina bomba le torse et mangea joyeusement son repas qu'elle savourait. Théo avait dit qu'elle était la plus belle...

- Au fait, reprit Théodora, je crois que j'ai une touche avec Weasley.

- Comment ça ?

- On s'est envoyé des mots en cours de potion et ça s'est clôturé par un "_Je vais y réfléchir_".

- Je vais y réfléchir... Je vais y réfléchir... Mon cul, ouais, que je vais y réfléchir ! Il doit déjà s'être branlé sur toi dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, s'écria Bérésina en lâchant sa fourchette.

- Je ne sais pas, Théo... les roux ça n'a jamais été mon truc, dit Dragoncelle d'un air songeur. Les rousses oui : mais les roux... Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu bourres la gueule de Weasley, on le fout à poil dans une salle de classe et toi à côté en petite tenue et tu lui fait croire qu'il a eu la baise du siècle.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Il mérite mieux que ça, répondit Théodora en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor. Il a l'air un peu paumé : une romance ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Ça ferait surtout enrager Granger, oui ! Elle le surveille comme une lionne avec sa progéniture ! reprit Bérésina en se servant de la purée de carotte.

- C'est vrai que ce serait un petit bonus, sourit la brune. Mais il est mignon vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ses deux amies la regardèrent et Dragoncelle toucha son front :

- Elle n'est pas chaude. Je pense donc que c'est une maladie mentale. Docteur Zab avez-vous une solution ?

- Je pense que le seul moyen de la faire revenir à la normale est de lui ouvrir le cerveau. Je me dévoue pour le faire ! dit-elle en approchant son couteau d'elle.

Nott se défendit et repoussa le couvert.

- Non, tu ne me voleras pas mon cerveau ! Je sais que tu compliques sur le tien et que tu convoites le mien depuis toujours, mais je refuse de te donner mon cerveau ! Tu n'as qu'à piquer celui de Dean, lui au moins il sait s'en servir !

Sur ces paroles, elle lui tira la langue et prit quelques pommes duchesses. Bérésina regarda un groupe de filles de Serpentard partir et souffla :

- Tu me crois Malefoy si je te dis que les minous me manquent ? J'ai envie de baise putain... J'ai envie de retrouver ma queue. Tous ces beaux petits culs qui n'attendent que moi : le mâle alpha.

Dragoncelle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se servi un verre d'eau puis murmura :

- Preston est un mec.

- Ouais, ça j'ai vu.

- Donc il a une bite.

- Ouais, vive la déduction.

- Et j'ai un trou.

- T'en avais même un avant, tu sais ?

- Et il va vouloir fourrer sa grosse queue dans mon trou. Mon précieux trou. Le trou Malefoy. Alors là, hors de question ! Hors de question que mon vagin serve !

Bérésina se retenait de taper sur la table tellement elle riait. L'air outrée de Malefoy ne l'aidait en rien et lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit Bérésina essuyer ses larmes et entendit clairement les menaces de mort de Dragoncelle dans un hurlement strident. Elle se racla la gorge après quelques minutes et se redressa tant bien que mal.

- Hum hum. Excuse-nous mais tu as une façon de dire les choses vraiment... On dirait une actrice d'opéra ! Une Diva, quoi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma Diva chérie, lui sourit-elle en lui tapotant sur la main. Personne n'obligera ton vagin à servir.

Bérésina explosa de rire, accompagnée de Pansy qui passait par là.

-Vous êtes vraiment folles ! Franchement Dragoncelle, tu penses pouvoir te passer de sexe combien de temps ?

- Je vous ferai dire, couina Dragoncelle, que le sexe ce n'est pas forcément anal ou vaginal. Le sexe oral ça existe et... et vous faites quoi des mains ?

- Est-ce que tu viens de sous-entendre que tu feras une pipe à Preston ? ajouta Bérésina avec un sourire moqueur. Ou c'est lui qui va venir te lécher ?

Bérésina et Pansy s'esclaffèrent tandis que Dragoncelle noyait sa morosité dans son verre.

- Et vous ? Parlez-moi donc de vos trépidantes aventures de ce matin ? Qu'avez-vous découvert sur les femmes ? demanda la vraie femme en se servant un jus de citrouille.

- Le pouvoir qu'on a sur les hommes, s'écria Bérésina. On ne se rend pas compte mais franchement on se laisse mener par le bout du nez par un décolleté ou une paire de jambes.

- Parle pour toi, Zab, renifla Nott.

Elle ignora sa remarque et reprit :

- Et c'est super difficile de voir à quoi on ressemble ! Ce matin je me regardais mais on ne peut pas voir comment on est faite ! C'est terrible !

Pansy ricana :

- Les malheurs des femmes selon Blaise Zabini. Chapitre 1 : Ne pas pouvoir se mater la chatte dans le miroir.

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que l'intéressée bougonna d'un air morne. Quand les rirent se furent évanouit, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière Dragoncelle. Cette dernière sursauta tant et si bien qu'une généreuse portion de petit pois atteignit le visage de Crabbe qui en goba un au passage. En se retournant, la belle blonde vit Preston, souriant timidement, l'oeil joliment décoré d'une tâche bleuâtre :

- Je... euh... Re-salut Dra- euh... Malefoy.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je me demandais... enfin... si...

Le jeune homme prit son souffle en fermant les yeux un instant et se lança :

- J'ignore si ton changement de sexe influe sur ton changement de centres d'intérêt.

Dragoncelle lâcha ses couverts et eu un regard furieux :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus le matériel masculin adéquat que je ne pense plus comme un homme. Certes, je passe plus de temps à me coiffer mais... je regarde toujours les filles, je parle encore Quidditch, je n'ai pas résilié mon abonnement à PlayWitch. Tout est NORMAL.

C'est alors que le Survivant passa à leur hauteur et regarda alternativement Preston puis Dragoncelle :

- Si tout est normal chez toi, pourquoi tu séduis désormais les hommes ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Dragoncelle renifla dédaigneusement :

- Parce que tu n'as jamais branlé ton pote roux dans les sombres nuits d'hiver ? Je ne fais que m'ouvrir à d'autres horizons, voilà tout ! De plus, je n'ai pas dragué Preston, c'est lui qui est venu à moi. Mon charme est irrésistible, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Salope tu te prends pour qui ? s'écria le Survivant énervé au possible.

Un poing le força à fermer "sa gueule pourrie" comme disait Bérésina. La blonde se retourna vers Preston et lui sourit :

- Et je frappe toujours aussi bien que quand j'avais un pénis et des testicules !

Harry se releva furieusement et commença à lever son poing vers Malfoy alors que celui-ci leva un doigt pour lui faire non tandis que Théodora prit sa voix la plus innocente :

- Tu ne frapperais pas une fille, Potter !

- Nous savons tous ici que ça ne se fait pas, reprit Bérésina.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas faire ombrage à ta réputation de sauveur du monde, n'est-ce pas Potter ? continua Dragoncelle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, souffla le Gryffondor en baissant le bras. Les vieilles habitudes je crois... Malefoy reste Malefoy. Enfin... c'est juste déstabilisant de te voir en fille.

- Tu vois que les Gryffondors sont des faibles, nargua Bérésina. Mon père biologique, lui, n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

- La ferme, grogna Théodora.

Harry resta planté de l'autre côté de la table et jaugea Preston qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Dragoncelle les regarda alternativement et se leva :

- Non mais tu n'aurais pas pu me défendre, espèce de crétin ! dit-elle à l'adresse du Serdaigle qui rougit furieusement.

- Potter et moi nous nous sommes toujours plutôt bien entendus, bafouilla Preston. Je ne me voyais pas le frapper.

- A l'injustice ! Au scandale ! hurla Dragoncelle en courant vers la sortie.

Bérésina la regarda avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte : c'était la première fois que Malefoy se donnait en spectacle. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dragoncelle revint en courant avec les jambes extrêmement serrés et souffla à l'adresse d'Astoria :

- Un truc dégouline entre mes jambes.

Astoria s'étouffa légèrement en riant et se racla la gorge tandis qu'une lueur de pure joie s'inscrivit dans ses yeux :

- Ce truc serait-il rouge et légèrement poisseux ?

- Hum hum, répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs en signe d'affirmation sous les rires de ses deux amies.

- Oh et bien je t'annonce avec joie, que tu as tes règles ! Tes premières règles, n'est-ce pas émouvant ? sourit-elle hypocritement.

- Astoria, aide moi je t'en prie ! fit-elle avec un regard désespéré.

L'interpellée soupira et fouilla dans son sac tandis qu'elle lui offrit un tampon que Dragoncelle prit en plissant le nez.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi ! Désolée Malfoy !

Elle regarda la "chose" puis ses deux compagnons qui le fixaient d'un air horrifié. Soudainement en observant l'objet, la blonde sembla comprendre comment on devait s'en servir...

- Greenglass, comment est-ce que... Comment est-ce que ca marche ?

Elle crut mourir de peur en voyant pétiller les yeux bleus de son ancienne amante.

-Il faut que tu le mettes dans ton vagin. Il se gonflera lorsque le sang coulera, l'empêchant ainsi de passer.

- Mais... Mais comment je fais ça ? s'écria-t-elle tandis que Théodora se preparait derrière elle, prête à la retenir au cas où elle tombait dans les pommes.

- Avec tes doigts, bien sûr !

Ce fut le mot de trop, et Nott récupéra la blonde à forte poitrine dans ses bras tandis que Bérésina tapait sur la table tant elle riait en mangeant son gâteau au chocolat. Pansy prit une photo et ricana :

- C'est pour que vous n'oubliez jamais ! exulta-t-elle.

Elle vola l'assiette de Zabini au passage.

- Pas de chose trop grasse !

Les protestations de la métisse furent étouffées par les bruits qu'émit Drago en se réveillant.

Tout à coup, Dragoncelle plaça ses mains sur son ventre en arborant une grimace qui dénaturait sa beauté aristocratique.

- Comme quoi, la beauté est éphémère, dit sagement Bérésina en savourant discrètement la crème du gâteau au chocolat.

- Vas te faire foutre, cria Malefoy. On rira moins quand ça t'arrivera. En plus, j'ai toujours pensé que cela serait Théo qui les aurait en premier : il a toujours été le plus féminin de nous trois.

Théodora eut une moue offusquée puis se ravisa :

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, grogna-t-elle.

- Astoria, je vais mourir ! cria Draco en se retenant sur la table pour ne pas tomber par terre.

- Pourtant, on dit que les premières règles ne sont pas douloureuse, déclara Pansy. Tu ne simulerais pas Malefoy, par hasard ?

Le regard noir de la blonde répondit à sa question.

Des petits pas précipités retentirent et Mrs Pompresh arriva à la table des Serpentard quelques instants après que Théodora lui ai fait signe d'approcher.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi tout ce boucan ?

- Malefoy a ses règles, dit Preston - toujours présent - en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

La jeune femme se traîna presque aux pieds de l'infirmière et attrapa sa blouse :

-Ayez pitié ! Enlevez moi mes ovaires ou je me les arrache moi-même !

-Mais voyons Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes une femme ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? sourit-elle.

- Merveilleux ? MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE UNE FEMME BORDEL DE MERDE ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE JE SOUFFRE MOI ? explosa-t-elle.

- C'est vrai qu'aucune autre femme n'a véçut cela avant vous, Mademoiselle, reprit-elle sérieusement en lui lançant un regard sévère.

- Mais... Mais... - elle pointa Astoria du doigts - ELLE VEUT QUE JE ME METTE UN TAMPON ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE : UN TAMPON !

- Toutes les femmes le font, Mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas douloureux. Vous sentirez peut-être une petite gêne mais rien de grave. Si elle persiste ça voudra dire que vous n'avez pas été assez loin ! explica-t-elle d'un ton très professionnel.

- Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je veux mourir !

Dragoncelle se mit à pleurnicher dans les bras de Prestion qui semblait gêné au possible.

-Les hormones, sourit maternellement Pomfresh.

Bérésina s'approcha de Malfoy d'un pas le plus discret possible.

- Eh mec...

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en resortant la tête du torse de Preston.

- Tu as une tâche sur ta jupe... murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Dragoncelle plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et marcha de côté jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Pomphresh leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit d'un air résigné. Pansy pouffa sous sa main et Bérésina blémit.

- Mon Dieu, et si j'étais la prochaine ?

Théo tapa affectueusement son épaule ronde et lui lança un sourire encourageant. Finalement, Preston se balança d'avant en arrière et dit :

- Tu es interessée par elle, Potter ?

- Par qui ?

- Par Malefoy.

- Ah, non, pas du tout ! se défendit vivement le Gryffondor en s'éloignant.

- Tant mieux. Je l'ai invité à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, je n'aurais pas voulu d'un malentendu entre nous et nos deux maisons.

- Pff, et maintenant ils se prennent pour des ambassadeurs, railla Astoria. Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous galant !

- Il ne risque pas d'être très galant avec Malefoy, fit remarquer Théodora.

- D'ailleurs, d'où te viens ce joli cocard, Preston ? demanda milleusement Pansy avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

- C'est Dragoncelle, qui lui a fait, pouffa Bérésina de façon très coquette, en faisant sortir un peu de pain de sa bouche ce qui lui valut une tapette d'Astoria.

Harry regarda le Serdaigle avec un air particulièrement amusé.

- Ah oui et en quel honneur t'a-t-il... Euh t'a-t-elle frappé ?

- J'ai essayé de l'embrasser, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistente et sous les rires des Serpentards.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es fait repoussé par une fille en essayant de l'embrasser et qu'elle t'a collé un pain ? Et que cette fille est Malefoy ? s'amusa le Gryffondor avec un sourire sadique qu'il avait directement volé à Rogue.

Preston rougit et s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre la fuite, sans donner plus d'explications. Une bonne partie de Poudlard avait entendu le Survivant et riait à gorge déployée. Alors que Théodora reprennait son souffle, Bérésina interpella le Sauveur.

- Alors comme ça, on se rabaisse au niveau des serpents en humiliant les gentils coincés de Serdaigle ? Je te pensais pas aussi vicieux, Potty...

Harry Potter lui envoya un sourire énigmatique et finit par rejoindre sa tablée sans un dernier regard vers les lèvres couvertes de purée de carotte de Bérésina. Il lui fit un léger signe pour qu'elle remarque les quelques salissures et eut un nouveau rire en s'éloignant.

- Quel crétin ! jura Bérésina en s'essuyant avec une serviette. C'est à lui que Malefoy aurait dû distribuer une beigne.

Théo approuva sombrement et finit son plat en silence. A la fin du repas, Astoria et Pansy les quittèrent pour leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques tandis que les garçons métamorphosés se rendaient en cours d'Astronomie.

Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Dragoncelle, attendait en jetant des regards affolés partout autour d'elle, se cachant derrière d'immense lunettes de soleil. Elle sursauta lorsque Théodora déposa sa main en bas de son dos. Elle étouffa un glapissement de surprise et toisa ses deux amies derrière ses verres teintés.

- Potter et Preston ne sont plus dans les parages ?

Bérésina hocha négativement de la tête et Dragoncelle sembla soulager. Elle tourna sur place et montra sa jupe sans tâche.

- Comme neuve et tamponnée, déclara-t-elle.

Théodora s'empêcha de sourire et vérifia qu'elles avaient toutes leur télescopes avant de monter les Grands Escaliers.

Bérésina tenait ses livres serrer contre sa poitrine et regardait la blonde en coin tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à la brune. Finalement lorsque cette dernière avait suffisament pris de l'avance elle se pencha vers son amie :

- Alors, ça fait mal ?

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille peroxydée et elle déglutit tandis qu'elle se mit à regarder le bout de ses chaussures. La métisse comprit qu'elle ne préférait pas en parler et respecta sa décision. Heureusement qu'il ne fallait que le mettre une seule fois, songea-t-elle avec soulagement.

Elles arrivèrent à l'heure en Astronomie et tout se passa pour le mieux, si on enlevait le fait que Bérésina avec réussi à briser une lentille avec un talon, que Dragoncelle avait encore une fois montrer qu'elle possédait encore un sublime crochet du doigt à un pauvre garçon qui passait trop près d'elle et que Théodora s'amusait à faire les yeux doux à tout ce qui avait un phallus et moins de trente ans.

Théodora et Bérésina durent également subir les lamentations de Dragoncelle. Zabini avait même tenté d'assomer la blonde avec un télescope mais le professeur l'en empêcha, chose qu'il regretta rapidement lorsque les gémissements aïgues de douleur que poussait la Serpentarde reprirent de plus belles.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de cours, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient de pieds fermes, les yeux tels des furies. La plus âgée tentait de réfréner les envies de meurtres de la rouquine mais Dragoncelle, n'écoutant que son courage se cacha derrière Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les moches ? demanda-t-elle depuis sa prestigieuse cachette.

- Nous devons parler, Malefoy, siffla Granger.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle nous cracherait presque au visage, la petite Gryffondore, se moqua Bérésina.

- Bon, toi, la délurée aux lèvres gonflées, on ne t'a rien demandé, persifla Ginny.

- Et à part voir ta lune en cours d'Astronomie, tu n'es d'aucune utilité, ajouta Hermione d'un air mauvais.

Théodora s'avança, et murmura d'un air menaçant :

- Que veux-tu, au juste ?

- Nous voulions te dire à toi, et tes amies, qu'Harry, Ron et Neville n'étaient pas libres. Harry sort avec Ginny et Ron avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils nous ont dit, rétorqua Théo.

Hermione Granger parut déconcertée un moment puis se reprit :

- Si vous les approcher d'un peu trop près, vous saurez où nous trouver.

Bérésina joua des épaules et se plaça face à la Gryffondor. Avec sa taille de mannequin, elle la dépassait de quelques centimètres et baissa son regard pour la fixer dans les yeux.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me foutre un coup de "L'histoire de Poudlard" dans la face ? Soyons réaliste, trésor, nous savons toutes ici, que vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous.

Nous, nous avons le physique d'une bombe et l'intelligence masculine. Vos hommes vont nous manger dans la main avant que vous ne compreniez ce qui se passe.

Dragoncelle applaudit la tirade de son amie toujours caché derrière son garde du corps personnel.

- Un point pour les Serpentardes ! Prends toi ça dans les dents, Grangy !

- Oh toi, la peroxydée si tu veux pas que je lâche Ginny à tes trousses tu devrais te la fermer.

La Weasley la regardait avec des yeux un peu fous, la baguette serrée dans sa main et Malefoy se fit toute petite. Théodora soupira et s'interposa entre les deux filles.

- Ecoutez, personne ne veut de problème. Nous voulons montrer à vos hommes qu'ils pourraient trouver mieux que vous. Si vous les aimez et si vous êtes vraiment altruistes, vous devriez être contentes non ?

- Sale petite garce, cracha la brune.

- Tuutu. Les insultes sont interdites à Poudlard. Toi qui a appris le règlement par coeur tu devrais le savoir, ricana Bérésina d'un air revêche.

Ginny retint le bras de son amie, et elles s'en allèrent, furibondes.

Dragoncelle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et révoqua le colosse qui s'éloigna d'une démarche pataude.

- La prochaine fois, Malefoy, tu seras en première ligne, dit résolument Théo en reprenant sa marche assurée.

Dragoncelle tenta vainement de se faire oublier et Bérésina semblait être d'accord avec la troisième nouvelle jeune fille.

- Bon, ce soir, on décidera de tes affaires pour ton rendez-vous, reprit Théodora en la regardant de haut.

- Quel rendez-vous ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Celui avec Preston, voyons, susurra Théo, sur le ton de l'évidence. Parce que tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Immédiatement, Dragoncelle su que c'était un ordre et vit cette soirée se présentant sous de très mauvais augure.

Théodora se permit de taper dans ses mains toute heureuse tandis que Bérésina riait doucement sous cape.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas survivre, dit cette dernière.

- Il faudrait demander à Pansy et à Astoria de l'aide, continua l'ancien intello.

- Ou pas, rit-elle.

Dragoncelle se mit à ronchonner puis se figea un coup avant de rougir.

- Mais... Si Preston tente quelque chose je fais quoi ?

- Un autre crochet du droit ? proposa Zabini d'un ton badin.

- Ou alors, y'a aussi la solution tu réponds, mais te connaissant j'en doute. Le gars qui arrivera à te faire utiliser ta langue pour autre chose que pour te plaindre, n'est pas né malheureusement, soupira Théodora. L'important dans l'histoire c'est que ce soir...

Une lueur démoniaque s'incrit dans ses yeux tandis que Dragoncelle voulut se cacher derrière Bérésina qui ne se laissa pas faire.

- Ce soir quoi ? couina-t-elle.

- Je joue à la poupée grandeur nature !

- Comment ça la poupée grandeur nature ? répéta Bérésina en un balbutiement à peine audible.

- Je vais aller voir Weasley ! continua Théo d'une voix enchantée.

Bérésina la regardait étrangement et ne l'écouta plus tout le long du chemin retour vers la Salle sur Demande aménagée en dortoirs. Elle fila directement dans la salle de bain, laissant ses deux amies papoter tranquillement.

- Putain, il va se le faire, grogna Bérésina en se démaquillant de gestes rageurs.

Bérésina eut une claire image mentale de Théo allongée sur un lit aux couleurs rouges et or, le Weasley entre les cuisses. Elle poussa un cri de rage qui alarma ses amies.

- Tu... Tu as tes règles ? couina Dragoncelle d'une voix inquiète de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Non, je fais un sursaut de testostérone, gronda Bérésina en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

- Ah, si ce n'est que ça...

La rage au ventre, elle sortit et la blonde se recula vivement.

- Mon Dieu tu as une tête à faire fuir un Véracrasse mutant !

- Et toi, tu sors des insultes pire que celle de Luna.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

- Théo s'est tirée ?

- Ouep.

Elle se mit à grogner d'autant plus, alors que la blonde se posa à côté de lui, écartant les jambes comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était un homme, ne se rendant pas compte de la vue qu'il offrait sur sa petite culotte en dentelle.

- Eh mec, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je ne comprends pas comment Théo peut ne faire qu'imaginer se laisser toucher par Weasmoche ! Non mais sérieux tu as vu sa face de poisson ? Il a du se prendre un coup de rouleau à patisserie quand il était petit, c'est pas possible.

La blonde réfléchit deux secondes, en posant un doigt sur son menton.

- Le fait, que tu insultes Weasley, ne me gène pas réellement. Mais je trouve que là on dirait presque tu es... Jaloux, souffla-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

- Jaloux de quoi ? se braqua Blaise. De passer sous Weasley ? Ca, jamais !

La brune se mit à faire les cent pas dans la Salle sur Demande et fouilla l'armoire de Dragoncelle et en sortit un petit débardeur rouge.

- Tu devrais porter ça pour aller voir Preston.

- Ne change pas de sujet et d'abord, je déteste le rouge, rétorqua Dragoncelle.

Bérésina haussa des épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Elle fixa longuement le plafond et reprit :

- Jaloux de quoi, sérieux ?

- De passer sur Théodora peut-être ? demanda innocement la blonde en regardant ses ongles.

Bérésina se redressa soudainement.

- Arrête de raconter de la merde, Malfoy. Je suis pas homo.

- Certes mais pour l'instant, Théo a un corps de femme. Ca peut te faire réfléchir. Et puis, on est bandante.

- Théo est un mec. Un mec qui se trouve pas mal en fille mais un mec. C'est tout.

Drago roula des yeux.

- Etre une fille ne te rend pas plus intelligent en ce qui concerne les sentiments humains en tout cas.

Bérésina envoya un pull noir voler au milieu de la pièce en grognant :

- Parce que tu crois que toi tu l'es ? Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu bouffer des yeux Potter et mater le cul de Preston, tu te fous le doigt dans la chatte, et profond ma vieille !

- Je te prirais de ne pas être vulgaire et de ne plus me parler de pénétration vaginale avant quelques temps. Je te rappelle que j'ai subis un lourd traumatisme ce matin, rétorqua Dragoncelle de sa voix haut perchée.

- Désolée, bougonnea son amie.

- Et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! s'offusqua-t-elle en faisant apparaître une lime pour arrondir l'ongle de son index.

Bérésina ne préféra pas poursuivre la discussion et un accord tacite fut mis en vigueur entre eux : ne pas parler de leur sexualité.

Finalement, Dragoncelle trouva ingénieux de parler de l'équipe des Tornades de Tuschdill et Bérésina sauta sur l'occasion pour oublier que Théo était probablement à ce moment même avec un certain roux insupportable...


	6. Vive les strings d'hiver !

**Posté le : **31 Août 2011.

* * *

**Mot de Lula's Lullaby : **Ami(e)s, bonjour. Je vous appelle du haut de ma tour où je suis exceptionnellement libre. Je compte les minutes qui me sont accordés avec bonté par le grand Manitou des études. Théodore a pris possession de moi un jour et m'a fait signer pour passer au moins une année de ma vie cloitrée à travailler pour devenir Médicomage. Oui, après cette année je partirais à Saint Mangouste. En effet, on a récemment découvert que j'étais en réalité une sorcière ! Donc je vais devoir rattraper tout mon retard. Je n'aurai que peu de temps pour continuer Serpiputes mais je le ferais quand l'espoir ne sera plus et que je n'aurai plus que mon ordinateur pour m'éclairer vers l'obscur chemin qui mène loin de la dépression nerveuse. Alors voilà, je vous dis à bientôt... Je penserai à vous lorsque ce sera trop dur... Dragoncelle et Bérésina arrivent en courant pour fermer un lourd rideau rouge sur une pause dramatique de Théodora.

**Mot de Dairy's Scribenpenne : **Ouais, elle veut juste vous dire que nos études risques de nous bouffer et qu'on écrira en fonction de nos disponibilités. On n'abandonne pas le projet, c'est juste que ça sera plus laborieux pour trouver du temps en commun pour écrire. On vous remercie pour votre engouement. Réellement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Idem pour le prochain qui viendra on-ne-sait-quand. Merci de votre compréhension. Oh, et, merci des reviews !

**SECTION 6 :** **« Vive les strings d'hiver ! »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Une mince couche de neige recouvrait Pré-au-Lard en cette après-midi d'hiver. Nos trois Serpiputes étaient emmitouflées dans de grands manteaux sombres strictement identiques, le blason de Serpentard mis en évidence sur leurs poitrines.

Bérésina avait une majeure partie de son visage cachée par sa grande écharpe verte et noire et bougonnait tandis que ses bottes faisaient crisser la neige. Théodora marchait légèrement en tête, d'un pas aérien. Elle semblait d'excellente humeur et n'avait qu'un cache-oreille en forme de grenouille - en plus de son manteau - pour se protéger du froid.

De temps à autre, elle s'arrêtait pour attraper quelques flocons et riait doucement. Son rendez-vous avec Ronald semblait la réjouir au plus haut point. Dragoncelle, pour sa part, affichait un air légèrement anxieux, et regardait constamment en arrière où Preston slalomait entre les plaques de givre.

Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses doigts ou bien de resserrer sa cape autour d'elle. Son stress était palpable et faisait bien rire ses deux compagnes. Théodora lui mit une tape sur la main.

- Arrête de toucher tes ongles, tu vas bousiller ta manucure, rouspéta-t-elle.

- Mais j'ai froid ! pleurnicha-t-elle. J'ai oublié mes gants en peau de dragon à cause de vous !

- Nous ? s'exclama Bérésina, faussement outrée. Nous n'y sommes pour rien, si tu es un… Enfin une lâche !

- Parce que toi, tu aurais envie de venir à un rendez-vous avec un homme qui a tenté de te violer ? s'époumona-t-elle.

- Arrêtes ton balai. Il n'a pas essayé de te violer mais de t'embrasser. Et rappelles-toi, tu lui as mis une droite. Personnellement, je comprendrais plus que ce soit lui qui n'ait pas envie de te voir plutôt que toi. Pourtant, regarde-le comme il est content d'être là, expliqua gentiment Théodora en se retournant et en faisant un signe de main à Preston.

Le Serdaigle lui répondit avec empressement et rata une plaque de verglas. Il tomba lourdement sous les rires des deux brunes tandis que la blonde grimaçait.

- Vous m'avez traînée jusqu'à ça, s'écria-t-elle en pointant le jeune homme du doigt. Vous allez ruiner ma réputation, j'espère que vous en êtes conscientes, espèces de garces !

Théodora rit doucement et valsa avec la neige, le nez vers le ciel. Bérésina maugréa une injure à l'encontre de la lignée Weasley et Dragoncelle lui pressa doucement le bras.

- Ca te tue de voir ça, hein ? devina-t-elle. Tu peux toujours... Je ne sais pas moi... Défendre tes intérêts.

- Et en quoi cela serait-il dans mon intérêt que de foutre en l'air la journée de Théo ?

- Je te laisse cogiter là-dessus, dit Dragoncelle avec un sourire attristé par son handicap sentimental.

En disant cela, la belle blonde s'arrêta de marcher afin de laisser le temps à Preston de la rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui sourit et prit doucement son bras. Bérésina jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et trottina pour rattraper Théo.

- Vous avez prévu de faire quoi avec La Belette ? argua Bérésina, ne cachant pas sa méchanceté.

Théodora se retourna et dit :

- Eh bien, on comptait aller manger au Trois Balais et passer chez Honeydukes et puis se balader simplement. Nous ferons les choses au gré de nos envies, rit-elle avec légèreté.

Bérésina grinça des dents. Il se rappelait très bien l'époque où lui-même disait cela dans son corps d'homme. Généralement lorsque cette expression sortait de sa bouche c'était qu'il allait bientôt se servir de son corps d'homme justement et jamais oh grand jamais il ne voulait que Weasley touche Nott.

Il voulait la protéger de ses microbes, pensa-t-elle.

Au loin, elle aperçut Ron qui attendait Théodora une fleur à l'allure un peu fatiguée à la main. La brune trottina jusqu'à lui, saluant rapidement son amie qui se retrouva seule alors que la Serpentard s'emparait de la main du Gryffondor pour le tirer plus loin. Une vague nausée la tirailla et elle sentit ses poings la démanger.

- Je suis ravie de voir, qu'il n'y a pas que moi, qui est dégoûtée par la vue.

La métisse se retourna pour voir Hermione se tenant fièrement à côté de lui dans sa cape de Gryffondor, une écharpe rouge et or bien calée autour de son cou.

Théodora et Ron disparurent à l'intérieur des Trois Balais et Hermione et Bérésina se retrouvèrent seules sous la neige. La Gryffondor sembla regarder ailleurs un moment et rit en voyant Dragoncelle, rouge comme l'étendard de sa maison, se diriger avec Preston chez Madame Pieddodue. Bérésina semblait hors d'elle :

- A ton avis, pourquoi elles ont été invitées et pas moi ?

- Mmh, je pense que... que ton côté masculin ressort trop. Ca se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde que tu resteras à tout jamais un "mâle dominant".

- C'est pas plus mal, de toute manière. Mais si je dois rester coincée dans ce corps de femme toute ma vie et ça par TA faute, je voudrai être un peu plus... enfin moins... Baisable, quoi. J'avoue que ça m'effraie et... et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça alors que je peux même pas te voir en peinture et que je devrais me faire vomir dans cinq minutes pour oublier le goût désagréable de cette conversation, dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle, mais... mais voilà : j'aime le sexe. Et je commence à avoir les hormones en furie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai attendre d'être redevenu homme pour ça.

Hermione Granger eut un léger rire.

- Oh, tu sais, les filles aiment le sexe autant que les hommes !

Blaise ouvrit les yeux si grands que la préfète crut qu'ils allaient tomber comme deux billes dans la neige.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama-t-elle hilare. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais la morale aux gens que je suis une vieille coincée. J'ai déjà couché avec des garçons et j'ai apprécié. Je n'aime juste pas la façon dont vous traitez les filles. On n'est pas des sex-toys. Je veux dire… Comment veux-tu donner du plaisir à une femme que tu ne respectes même pas ? Avec mes partenaires, on ne s'aimait pas toujours, mais on se respectait. C'est pour ça que je pouvais les laisser m'attacher par exemple. Toi tu n'es qu'un sale macho qui ne pense qu'à se prendre du plaisir mais le sexe c'est aussi en donner. Et pour ça, faut respecter les femmes.

Elle hésita un instant et continua :

- De plus, les femmes sont aussi intelligentes que les hommes. Je n'ai jamais compris votre délire d'homme supérieur. Un vagin ou un pénis ça change quoi dans le fond ?

Il y eut un petit silence et puis finalement au bout de quelques instants Bérésina s'écria :

- Tu as laissé un mec t'attacher ? Où est-il que je puisse lui remettre un trophée ?

La Gryffondor rougit et balaya ses propos du dos de la main.

- Et tu crois que Ron et Théodora vont juste boire un verre aujourd'hui ? Tu connais ton ami mieux que moi. Il va prendre un malin plaisir à...

Bérésina se boucha les oreilles et entama une chanson enfantine.

- Allons ! rouspéta Hermione. Ce sont des jeunes gens ayant... une certaine expérience de la vie et...

Bérésina chanta encore plus fort - et accessoirement, faux. Elle tourna le dos à la Gryffondor, ses gants plaqués avec plus de force encore sur ses oreilles.

La jeune femme tira sa baguette et la pointa entre ses deux yeux. Le sort qu'elle lui envoya plaqua ses deux mains derrière son dos et elle hurla à plein poumons :

- Si on ne fait rien, ils vont coucher ensemble ! Alors Zabini, tu as deux options : soit tu restes là à pleurnicher, soit tu interviens et fais en sorte que cela ne se produise jamais.

L'interpellée ne dit rien pendant quelque temps puis fit :

- Putain mais quand tu hurles tu fais vachement peur quand même. Je comprends pourquoi les deux Griffons t'obéissent. Je pensais que c'était pour que tu leur fasses leurs devoirs mais tu les terrorises.

Hermione sentit une de ses veines pulser sur son front signe de grande colère. Un éclair sortit de sa baguette. Bérésina plongea dans la neige, se retrouvant par la même occasion trempée de la tête aux pieds.

- Par Merlin Granger, faut calmer tes nerfs.

Alors qu'elle semblait prête à lui lancer un sort, la Serpentard l'arrêta.

- J'ai froid. Et si nous allions au Trois Balais nous réchauffer et vérifier qu'aucun rapprochement physique n'a été entamé et donc que l'honneur de Nott est sauf ?

La Gryffondor acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. L'atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale des Trois Balais sembla dissiper leur léger accroc. Bérésina commanda deux Bières au Beurre et alla s'assoir à une petite table éloignée qui avait une vue imprenable sur celle qu'occupait Ron et Théodora. Cette dernière était si occupée à tenir la main du jeune Weasley qu'elle ne les vit pas entrer. Dans un geste parfaitement étudié, elle rejeta une mèche brune derrière son épaule et eut un léger rire cristallin. Hermione et Bérésina fixaient la scène, la colère crispant leur moindre mouvement. Tout à coup, Hermione sortit d'un pan de sa cape une Oreille à Rallonge des frères Weasley et la laissa glisser par terre, jusqu'à la table du petit couple. La voix de Ron sortit de l'autre bout comme s'il s'était tenu près d'eux :

- Tu es... vraiment jolie. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oh, merci, gloussa Théodora.

Encore une fois, elle secoua ses cheveux parfumés et le Gryffondor ne resta pas insensible.

- Pathétique, grogna Hermione avec dégoût.

- Je trouve ça plutôt réussi, admit Bérésina, ne pouvant cacher son admiration.

Leurs plats étaient posés sur la table. Ils discutaient joyeusement tout en mangeant. Hermione bougonnait chaque fois que Ron rougissait et Bérésina en faisait de même quand Théo riait. Cette dernière voulut donner une bouchée de ce qu'elle mangeait à Ron avec sa fourchette. Excédée Granger jeta discrètement un sort tandis que la métisse la regardait un peu soucieuse.

Lorsqu'il eut la nourriture dans la bouche, Weasley devient rouge brique et s'éventa le gosier énergiquement. Il attrapa son verre d'eau pour le boire d'une traite mais il ne semblait nullement apaisé. Il paraissait même en très mauvaise posture. Théodora se leva alors et se plaça derrière lui, voyant qu'il avait du mal à avaler et commençait à s'étouffer.

Zabini regarda le mur et sourit sadiquement avant de lancer un sortilège au tableau accroché sur ce dernier. Il tomba alors sur Nott tandis que Ron crachait ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans son assiette.

Les deux criminelles pouffèrent en se cachant derrière leurs consommations tandis que le roux se penchait vers la jeune femme

- Zhéo za va ?

Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement, la nourriture lui avait brûlé le bout de la langue.

- Mui, je crois, dit-elle quoiqu'un peu sonnée.

Elle se releva difficilement et se rassit.

Théo jugea utile d'utiliser sa propre serviette pour nettoyer la bouche de Ron. Ce dernier la remercia d'un simple regard et embrassa le poignet de cette dernière.

Bérésina émit un sifflement sonore, incrédule.

- Ils se foutent de notre gueule là !

- Plus pour longtemps, grogna la Gryffondor en lançant un sortilège de Confusion sur Théodora.

- Eh ! Arrêtes, murmura Bérésina. Elle est trop belle pour ça...

La préfète lui lança un regard furibond.

- Oublies ce que je viens de dire.

Elles reportèrent leur attention vers le pseudo couple qui mangeait de nouveau tranquillement. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Théodora tente de faire rentrer la nourriture par son nez.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ronald très surpris et un peu dégoûté.

- Le babouin.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis un babouin en chaleur et j'ai les fesses toutes roses et gonflées.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'enfuir en courant.

- Tu savais que 50% de la population Sorcières avaient des tendances zoophiles avec leur chouette ? C'est pour ça que Coq vole aussi mal tu crois ? rit-elle bêtement en essayant d'attraper sa cuillère avec le talon de sa bottine.

- Théodora… Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ou on t'a drogué ?

- Le ciel est vert. Les poissons volent et sont beaux dans ce décor parce qu'ils sont violets à pois rouges.

Zabini était en train de s'étouffer tellement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle décida de mettre ce souvenir en Pensine pour pouvoir le partager très rapidement avec Dragoncelle, qui ne s'en remettrait jamais !

La jeune fille eut un rire stupide et babilla un moment. Ron lui fit boire un verre d'eau et l'emmena hors des Trois Balais - où se trouvait trop d'événements étranges à son goût. Dès lors où ils franchirent la porte, Théo reprit ses esprits.

- Il... Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant, mentit Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Oh, euh, on peut... on peut aller à la confiserie si tu veux ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Théo n'insista pas plus et marcha à ses côtés. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et Ron rougit encore plus, si cela était possible. Ils passèrent devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodue et saluèrent Dragoncelle et Preston assis en devanture, autour de deux tasses en porcelaines roses. Dragoncelle fuit leur regard et se cacha derrière son menu.

- Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? lança Théo.

Mais sa voix se coinça lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Ron se glisser dans la sienne.

Il lui fit un sourire un peu niais auquel elle répondit tandis que Zabini semblait vouloir vomir. Ils se baladèrent main dans la main et ne firent pas attention aux regards qui les dévisageaient. Plus loin Hermione et Bérésina se cachaient derrière un arbre et les regardaient déambuler de façon insouciante.

- Regardez-moi cette pétasse comme elle s'accroche à lui, grogna la rouge et or.

- N'importe quoi, c'est lui qui s'accroche à elle comme une sangsue !

- Arrêtes ton char, le travesti, elle lui fout son décolleté sous le nez !

- Comment tu m'as appelée, salope ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent le rire de leur amis se mélanger au lieu. Elles se calmèrent et se sentirent gênées d'un coup.

- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se faire la guerre et se concentrer sur notre objectif, plaida la Gryffondor.

- Bonne idée… acquiesça l'autre. En parlant d'idée, continua-t-elle en pointant du menton la chèvre du village.

Bérésina eut un rire sadique et pointa sa propre baguette sur l'animal qui paissait tranquillement. Les poils de la chèvre s'hérissèrent quelques secondes et son regard devint encore plus stupide qu'à l'ordinaire. La chèvre trottina joyeusement jusqu'au couple et alla vider ses entrailles sur les chaussures de Ron.

- Oh, merde ! jura-t-il. C'était mes chaussures préférées.

- C'est le cas de le dire, pouffa Hermione toujours cachée auprès de Blaise. Bien joué.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! entendirent-ils Théodora dire. Je connais un sort de nettoyage hyper efficace.

Elle agita sa baguette magique au-dessus de ses souliers et les crottes de chèvres disparurent pour laisser place à des chaussures respirant la propreté. Ron eut un sourire embarrassé.

- C'est étrange tous ces malheurs qui nous arrivent, à croire que les étoiles se sont alignées pour que rien ne se passent comme prévu, dit-il.

- J'ai un mauvais karma, expliqua Ronald en grimaçant. Allez viens, quelques sucreries nous feront du bien !

La Serpentard le suivit de bon cœur tandis que les deux acolytes discutaient à voix basse :

- Ils arrivent toujours à s'en tirer ! Comment font-ils ?

- C'est Théo. Il est presque aussi intelligent que toi, tu sais.

- Oui, ce salaud a réussi à me battre en Métamorphose y'a deux semaines. Enfin cette salope.

- Eh je ne te permets pas Granger !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le couple disparaisse et qu'elles s'en rendent enfin compte.

- Bordel, on les a encore perdu à cause de toi Zabini !

- Mais non ! Ils sont à Honeydukes ! C'est à deux pas ! Arrête de faire ta chieuse Grangy. Je commence à croire que tu m'as raconté des conneries et que tu es vraiment qu'une grosse frustrée pour t'exciter autant sur un Weasley !

- Comment oses-tu ! Moi au moins c'est un homme ! Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu t'excitais sur Théodora ! Mais elle s'est un homme à la base ! Tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme Blaise. Tu deviens homosexuel alors que tu prônais le machisme puant! rit-elle sournoisement.

Homosexuel ? Le terme fit tilt dans sa petite caboche. Il ne dit pourtant rien et entra à sa suite chez le confiseur de Pré-au-Lard. Ron était déjà en train de s'empiffrer, avalant comme un phoque les bonbons que lui lançait Théo en riant. Hermione imita l'action de vomir. Bérésina ne savait sur quel pied danser : aller à l'encontre des deux tourtereaux et poursuivre cette mission sabotage reviendrait à admettre haut et fort qu'il prenait intérêt à la vie sentimentale de son camarade. Et si c'était le cas, des personnes en déduirait que c'était parce qu'il voulait plus que tout être à la place de Weasley. Ce qui, bien évidemment, était faux. Et tout le monde le savait.

- J'abandonne, prononça Bérésina. Je... Je ne veux plus jouer. Théo n'est pas si... si important que ça.

Et avant que la Gryffondor ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Bérésina avait déjà quitté Honeydukes - le bruit de la clochette attirant l'attention de Théo.

En sortant, Bérésina fonça droit sur quelqu'un :

- Oh, et merde Potter, c'est pas mon jour !

La Serpentard le laissa planter là et disparut derrière une auberge.

Harry se baladait en souriant faussement à Ginny qui lui tenait fermement la main, ne cessant de parler que pour reprendre son souffle durant deux secondes toutes les soixante-quinze secondes. Oui, il avait compté. Il se sentait faiblir petit à petit, ne sachant comment la faire taire.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser étant donné qu'il avait peur de toucher son visage où se trouvait une épaisse couche de fond de teint. Il continuait donc de supporter silencieusement le bavardage inutile de la jeune Weasley.

Il tourna la tête un instant, pour voir Dragoncelle accompagnée de Preston. Ils discutaient doucement et n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il sentit sa mâchoire se détacher lorsqu'il vit la jeune Malefoy mettre sa main délicate devant sa bouche pour tenter de se réchauffer et que le Serdaigle la prit pour la serrer entre ses gants.

Elle rougit et il sourit. Potter imagina alors la tête de Preston à la place d'un cognard qu'il lancerait en plein dans le bide gras et visqueux de Crabbe. Mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de s'en remettre, il entendit Ginny rire :

- Il sont tellement ridicules, tous les deux. C'est maladif chez lui de toujours vouloir plaire.

Harry tenta d'avoir une attitude indifférente. Il serra la main de Ginny et ouvrit la porte du salon de thé, tête baissée. Tout plutôt que de rester là à regarder Malefoy et Preston babiller des compliments autour de deux tasses. Etrangement, l'idée que le Serdaigle puisse plaire à Malefoy le dérangeait. C'était… incompréhensible, mais voilà, Malefoy et lui avait toujours entretenu une sorte de relation exclusive. Alors pourquoi cela devrait-il s'arrêter si brusquement ?

- Une table pour vous, les amoureux ? demanda une femme replète derrière le comptoir. Tenez, il en reste une juste ici.

Elle désigna la table voisine à celle de Preston et Malefoy. Ginny se faufila entre les tables quasiment collées l'une à l'autre qui rendait l'ambiance tout, sauf intime. Lorsque Harry s'assit finalement en face d'elle, Malefoy lui lança un regard dédaigneux et s'amusa au jeu de « Tu n'existes pas ». Agacé, le Gryffondor commanda deux cafés le plus bruyamment possible et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que disait Ginny, mais très attentive pour la conversation voisine :

- Tu vas toujours diriger l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard ? demanda Preston qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de la blonde.

- Eh bien, je pense, hésita-t-elle. Ils devront bien accepter d'être dirigés par une femme.

- Tu es tellement charmante, que tu vas tous les séduire. Et puis s'il le faut, tu as toujours tes poings, rit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil chose qu'Harry trouva totalement démodée.

- Oh... C'est vrai. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que je t'ai fait. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas ! Mais je ne voulais pas frapper aussi fort... Je ne pensais pas que ca te ferait une telle marque, sourit-elle, presque fière malgré tout devant l'hématome devenu vert.

Harry sentit un petit quelque chose sauter de joie à l'intérieur de lui. Ginny s'arrêta un instant de parler pour boire et il souhaita qu'elle s'étouffe avec son chocolat.

- Ce n'est rien. J'aime les femmes de caractères, la charma-t-il.

Dragoncelle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, tandis que Preston le regarda décontenancé.

- Oh excuse-moi mais j'utilisais la même technique pour baiser plus vite !

Potter cacha son fou rire sous une toux grasse qui inquiéta Ginevra :

- Ca va mon amour ?

Harry hocha prestement de la tête et se refocalisa sur la conversation voisine :

- Tu veux baiser, n'est-ce pas ? avait demandé Dragoncelle en un murmure. Parce…

- Parce ? Répéta Preston, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

Dragoncelle frotta ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, se mordit les lèvres, glissa son index entre elles et le suçota un très long moment, passant sa langue dessus et autour, fit un bruit humide avec sa bouche sans quitter des yeux Preston qui commençait à durcir - idem pour son voisin de table, glissa son doigt le long de sa gorge, contourna sa poitrine, son ventre et le glissa entre ses cuisses, sous sa jupe. Dragoncelle ferma les yeux un moment et eut un léger gémissement. Ginny, qui n'avait rien loupé du manège, pâlit considérablement et essaya de retrouver l'attention d'Harry, à son plus grand désespoir.

- Parce que… soupira Dragoncelle. Ce que je suis en ce moment-même en train de toucher, eh bien… eh bien… Personne d'autre ne le touchera, espèce de sale pervers !

Elle se releva et partit la tête haute tandis que le rire du Gryffondor résonnait sur les murs. Il se pencha vers l'autre jeune homme et lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence mais assez fort pour que les plus proches voisins entendent :

- Je crois que tu as pété ta braguette.

- Putain ! s'écria-t-il en baissant la tête pour vérifier. Elle m'a baisé cette salope !

Harry poursuivit celle qui fut Drago et l'attrapa par l'épaule, la forçant à se retourner. Il lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. En effet, une furie rousse c'était abattu sur la blonde et la maintenait au sol en lui tirant les cheveux. Elle en arracha une petite poignée.

- Mes cheveux ! Mes beaux cheveux ! Tu vas le regretter garce ! ESPECE DE PUCELLE FRUSTREE JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES NICHONS.

Une furieuse bataille s'en suivit. Dragoncelle réussit à ouvrir la lèvre de Ginny qui, elle l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang au niveau du bras. La Serpentard déchira la chemise de la Weasley tandis que cette dernière tenta d'enfoncer son talon aiguille dans son ventre.

Harry les regardait totalement choqué ne sachant comment réagir. Théodora arriva alors totalement affolée et agita sa baguette magique rapidement.

- Bon, vous allez arrêter de vous battre ? hurla Théo. Je… Par la Barbe de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

Dragoncelle se releva péniblement, le souffle court.

- Elle ne supporte pas la concurrence : voilà ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu agis comme une vraie… _pute_ ! cria Ginny en guise de défense.

- Normal, nous sommes des Serpiputes, non ?

Harry eut un rire clair qui lui valut les foudres de Ginny qui s'en alla en de grands pas meurtriers.

- Elle est hors d'elle ou je rêve ? demanda Ron, légèrement penaud de voir son rendez-vous interrompu.

Théo l'attira vers elle et s'en alla.

- Ne me remercie pas de t'avoir sauvé la vie, Malefoy ! A ce soir dans le dortoir.

Harry et Dragoncelle se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Le jeune homme se gratta derrière la tête et sembla mal à l'aise. La jeune femme pestait contre les dégâts que la furie avait fait. Il tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Je peux te rembourser s'il faut…

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Malefoy.

-Tes vêtements abîmés, montra-t-il. Je peux les rembourser.

- Parce que tu me crois trop pauvre pour en racheter ? Tu me prends pour un Weasley ? s'énerva la blonde.

- Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Que tu as honte de ta rousse ? Tu m'étonnes. Moi aussi j'aurai honte de m'afficher avec une telle horreur à mon bras.

- Tu peux parler ! Tu as vu la gueule de Preston ? Il est défiguré ! attaqua Harry en retour.

- Oui mais c'est moi qui l'est abîmé et il va se réparer alors que ton hideuse là, elle va rester ainsi à vie et qu'elle finira par ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère ! Tu t'imagines dans quarante ans au lit avec Molly Weasley ?

Potter frissonna de dégoût puis s'approcha de Malefoy, qui fronça les sourcils.

- A moins que tu aimes ça, Potter. Avoue, tu aimes imaginer les parents belettes se frictionner sous la couette;

Harry pâlit et eu un mouvement de recul.

- J'évite de penser à ça quand je suis au Terrier avec eux. Et puis... ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Dragoncelle l'ignora superbement puis l'attrapa par le col de son pull. Elle respira profondément l'air glacé de l'hiver, un sourire confiant étalé sur ses lèvres rougies.

- Le parfum de la défaite...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant se défaire de sa main manucurée.

- Tu sais, Potty, si tu avais un peu plus d'estime pour toi-même, tu ne regarderais même pas la soeur de ton meilleur ami. Tu te contenterais de baiser Théo, ou de tripoter Lavande Brown. Je ne sais pas moi ! Un truc que tous les gars de Poudlard font une fois dans leur vie !

- Mmh, tu viens d'insulter Nott et Brown, là, j'me trompe ?

Dragoncelle haussa vaguement des épaules.

- Leur cul sont des quais de gare : tout le monde le sait.

- T'es au courant que tu traites de pute un de tes meilleurs potes ?

- Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'elle faisait payer ses services ? Je ne critique pas je constate. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ta rousse sérieusement ? demanda Dragoncelle en s'asseyant sur un banc pas loin souffrant dans ses nouvelles chaussures.

Potter sembla hésiter puis haussa des épaules.

- Elle a un beau cul et elle me laisse faire ce que je veux avec donc ca me va.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'as pas de… Sentiments amoureux pour elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien te faire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerai avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à lui !

Malefoy se mit à rire froidement.

- Alors c'est ça Potter ? Tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu agis avec elle comme avec un salopard alors tu t'en prends à moi en m'insultant. Mais je vais te dire un truc, c'est que moi au moins quand je me tapais une gonzesse, je ne lui faisais pas espérer des choses. Ce que tu fais avec la Weaslette c'est bien pire que de baiser une fille et de la lâcher le lendemain. Tu joues avec son cœur pour avoir ta dose de sexe par semaine mais la petiote là, elle est naïve et elle t'aime. Mais un jour, elle se rendra compte de tout ça et tu sais ce qu'elle fera ?

Une lueur sadique s'éclaira dans les yeux de la blonde et elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Potter pour lui murmurer presque sensuellement :

- Elle appellera tous ses grands frères pour venir te casser la gueule et faire de la bouillie pour Dragon avec tes burnes. Et une fois que tu seras à terre écrasé par une tripotée de Weasley en colère, tu penseras « Putain elle était même pas bonne à baiser ».

- Je crois que je vais mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Je vote pour. Voilà qui est raisonnable.

- Je crois que je vais dire à Ron la vérité.

- Je vote définitivement contre ! Mais t'es malade Potter ? Tu veux vraiment mourir d'ici la fin de l'année ! On ne dit jamais à un grand frère qu'on a baisé sa petite sœur juste parce qu'on avait la kékette qui frétillait !

- Ne fais pas celui qui se préoccupe de mon sort…

- Oh, je disais ça dans un élan insoupçonné d'altruisme. Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis. J'aurais au moins fait ma BA de la journée.

Dragoncelle se leva puis fit volte-face.

- Oh, et si on te demande, tu diras que j'ai essayé de te toucher la queue.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi tu voudrais me…

- Un pari stupide avec Bérésina et Théo.

- Un pari ? Quel pari ?

- Chiotte, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, maugréa Dragoncelle en se tapant le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques Malefoy ? demanda Harry avec un air méfiant.

- Tu es obligé de faire cette grimace quand tu réfléchis ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir le derrière d'un hippogriffe devant moi.

- Malefoy ! hurla le Gryffondor.

- Zen, Potty. On fait souvent des paris stupides avec les deux grognasses. Ton zizi c'est mon défi. Mais j'ai peur d'attraper des maladies, surtout que Weasley a touché ça. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ma pureté.

- T'es tarée Malefoy. Tu te fous un doigt devant tout le monde mais tu refuses de toucher un pénis. Tu sais que t'es pas normale ?

- J'ai du chopper ça de ma tante Bellatrix. Tu savais qu'elle avait émasculé son mari avec les dents ? expliqua-t-elle en changeant de sujet précipitamment.

- Ce serait pas plutôt que tu es une sainte Nitouche ?

- Désolée, je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger, répondit-elle vexée.

- Dommage pour toi, elle a un sacré coup de langue, rit-il.

- Et un sacré coup de baguette magique aussi, maugréa Harry. Dis-moi, Malefoy, est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire de tradition de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage pour les Sang-Purs ? Hermione certifie que Blaise, Théodore et toi restez d'éternels puceaux et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes si frustrés.

Dragoncelle passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de gronder d'une voix tonitruante.

- J'avais conscience de l'attrait du sexe bien avant sa naissance, d'accord ?

Harry, impressionné, se ratatina sur place.

- Et pour ton information, Théodore n'est plus vierge depuis un certain temps et tu pourras demander la confirmation à ton camarade de chambrée - Dean Thomas.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand :

- Dean et Théodore ont... ? Mais, à l'époque, c'était encore un garçon, non ?

- Oui, et Dean a aimé ça ! Théodore aussi mais ça, c'est une autre affaire... Et pour ta gouverne, je suis aussi puceau que ce manteau résiste au froid !

Subitement, Dragoncelle éternua et grelotta.

Harry se moqua d'elle et un blanc arriva soudainement dans la conversation. Potter souffla alors doucement :

- Et toi ? Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ?

- Non bien sûr que non, s'écria-t-elle. Je… Je ne mange pas de ce pain là !

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma tante moldue quand tu parles.

- Ne m'insulte pas plus ! hurla-t-elle. C'est juste que je préfère les filles. C'est tout.

- Et… Et t'en profite ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- De quoi ?

- Du fait que tu sois une fille. T'en profite pour connaître des trucs ?

- Je découvre tous les trucs horribles oui ! C'est formidable les règles par exemple, se plaint-elle.

- Non mais… Je parle par exemple de l'orgasme féminin. Tout le monde sait qu'il est plus fort que l'orgasme masculin… Est-ce que tu en as profité pour voir à quoi ca ressemble vu de l'intérieur ?

- Eh bien, Potter, je dois dire que ça m'effraie d'utiliser mon vagin et encore plus de me dire que ça risque d'arriver bientôt... Preston est un mec qui a des intentions peu honorables. Oh, bien sûr, il est adorable mais il veut niquer comme tout le monde.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de niquer. Mais ça me déstabilise d'être dans ce nouveau corps.

- Ca déstabiliserait n'importe qui, admit-il.

Dragoncelle perçut son sourire encourageant et regarda Bérésina passer devant eux. Cette dernière prit le chemin de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard sans répondre au léger signe de la main de son amie.

- Elle a quoi comme ça ? demanda Potter.

- Mmh, une petite chose folle et réjouissante qu'on appelle l'amour.

- Ah.

- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Blaise... Enfin, Bérésina seule. Si tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, dans l'expectative. Il la regarda fixement quelques instants puis il sourit.

- T'es pas si con que je pensais, finalement.

- Pansy m'a forcé à prendre un chocolat chaud ce matin. Elle m'a attendri avec c'est pour ça.

Potter hocha la tête, acceptant la fausse excuse et le grossier mensonge.

- Je vais rejoindre Zab', dit-elle en se relevant et déplissant sa jupe. A jamais Potter.

- A bientôt Dragoncelle, chuchota-t-il en le regardant partir.

Malefoy flippa quelque peu sous ce regard et courut rejoindre son amie. Finalement, c'était vraiment pas dur d'exciter Potter !

- Hé, Bérésina ! s'écria-t-elle.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas.

- Bérésina ! BERESINA !

Soudain, son amie fit volte-face, les mâchoires contractées.

- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. BLAISE, OK ?

Surprise de la colère dans sa voix, Dragoncelle s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Je m'appelle Blaise. Je suis un garçon qui aime les filles. Donc arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'en ai assez. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il mette un terme à ce jeu stupide.

- Wow... Il s'est passé quoi comme ça ?

- Théodore est une pute. Toi, tu l'es devenue. Et moi, j'ai envie de me préserver.

Dragoncelle se mit face à Bérésina et lui mit une claque monumentale.

- Ecoute-moi bien Zabini, ni Théodore, ni moi ne sommes des putes, c'est bien clair ? Si tu as un problème avec ta moule, tu le gères tout seul mais tu ne nous insultes pas ! Ça t'emmerde que Théo trouve le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais as-tu seulement essayé de lui parler ? Ça t'emmerde que je discute avec Potter mais j'essaye de m'adapter tant bien que mal. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Putain, mais je cherche encore ma bite le matin dans ma douche ! Arrête tes mélodrames. Aimer les mecs c'est pas une tare, surtout quand le mec s'appelle Théodore ! Tu devrais être fier plutôt que faire cette tronche. Tu as de la chance, merde.

- Je ne suis pas homosexuel. Je ne suis pas homosexuel.

- Mais putain qu'est-ce qui a de mal à être pédé ? Tu enfonces juste pas le même trou et alors, merde ? Putain après… Après tout ce qui est arrivé t'es pas encore capable de comprendre que l'amour ça n'a pas de sexe et que l'intolérance ça tue des gens ? Tu veux devenir un putain d'homophobe et tous les buter ? Tu veux quoi, hein ?

Le silence se fit. Un silence lourd. Ils étaient seuls et il neigeait. C'était leur nature d'homme qui avait repris le dessus. Ils se tenaient comme des hommes et avaient oubliés tous les conseils que Pansy et Astoria leur avaient donné.

- Tu te souviens d'Adrien Pucey ? Voldemort l'a tué parce qu'il avait des tendances homosexuels selon lui. J'étais là quand il est mort. Je l'ai vu tombé… J'en ai parlé à ma mère. Elle m'a dit « Bien fait. Ces gens de son espèce ne méritent que ça. ».

- Adrien Pucey est mort parce qu'on a découvert qu'il n'était pas un Sang Pur. Voldemort a menti, Blaise. Et même s'il l'a tué pour ça, crois-tu qu'ils y gagneraient à liquider tous les homosexuels de la planète ? Ils sont plus nombreux qu'ils n'y paraît, tu sais... Tu sais le type du Chemin de Traverse qui a la boutique de sorbets que tu adores tant, Florian Fortarôme, il est gay. Le vendeur de Fleury & Bott qui rédige les fiches de lecture : Il est gay aussi. George Weasley ? Il est ultra gay ! Et à ton avis, Dumbledore ?

- Il... Il est gay ? bégaya Blaise.

- Le chef des tantouzes ! rigola Draco. Et tu sais, Dolohov, il sortait avec MacNair quand ils étaient jeunes. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

- Gays ? Tous ?

- Tous.

- Mais…

- Ecoute, que tu préfères les chattes ou les rectums on s'en fiche. Moi je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'être grognon parce que franchement tu commences à me les pomper sincèrement ! Du point de vue figuratif bien entendu. Je n'ai plus de testicules à pomper de toute façon, dit-elle très sérieusement.

Elles partirent dans un grand fou rire et rentrèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre. Elles jetèrent leurs chaussures et leur veste dans un coin. Une voix sortit de l'ombre s'adressa à eux :

- Laquelle d'entre vous a tenté de bousiller mon rendez-vous ? N'essayez pas de nier, je suis assez énervée comme ça.

Dragoncelle fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Eh bien, j'attends ! exigea Théo.

- Ton rendez-vous a été un échec ? Pourquoi dois-tu absolument conclure que quelqu'un dans le monde t'en veux ? Admets que Weasley a juste un ange-gardien de merde, tenta Dragoncelle pour protéger Bérésina qui arborait tout sauf un air innocent.

- Oui, c'est ça... C'était le fruit du hasard. Prends-moi pour une huître.

Bérésina ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, se trahissant stupidement.

Le regard de la brune se braqua sur elle.

- Toi, je ne t'adresse plus la parole. Tu m'énerves. Je comprends pourquoi personne ne veut de toi - en fille ou en mec - tu es absolument insupportable et négatif.

Sur ce, Théo se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Bérésina se laissa tomber sur son lit et contempla ses chaussures. Dragoncelle eut un peu mal pour elle.

- Bon, je crois que c'est clair, souffla Bérésina. Je crois que... que je vais jouer à l'homo qui se découvre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle vint près de lui et lui bouscula l'épaule.

- Allons, elle va se calmer et vous pourrez discuter paisiblement de tout ça. Il faut juste un peu de temps.

- J'ai faillit tuer Weasley… hésita-t-elle doucement.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Ouais et un tableau est tombé sur la tête à Théodora… continua-t-elle hésitante.

- QUOI ?

- Et on lui a jeté un sort de confusion aussi. Il a parlé de Zoophilie et de babouin en chaleur.

Dragoncelle se retint un long moment puis finalement éclata de rire alors que Théodora sortait de la salle de bain.

- Je vois qu'une certaine personne t'a raconté mes mésaventures. Cette personne doit savoir que ça ne m'a pas empêcher de passer un merveilleux moment avec une personne géniale et mature.

Bérésina se renfrogna considérablement.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça par… méchanceté.

- Ah oui ? Et quel est ton argument ? s'impatienta Nott en se séchant les cheveux.

- J'ai fait ça parce que… parce que je n'aime pas l'idée que Weasley puisse te regarder comme… comme moi je regardais certaines filles.

Théodore arqua un sourcil.

- Tu es simplement jalouse que je sois devenue désirable. Avant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur toi. Maintenant que cela change, ça te déstabilise. Il faudra te faire à l'idée, pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème… grogna Bérésina.

- Alors c'est quoi ? hurla pratiquement Théo.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la Salle sur Demande.


	7. Quand les poules bouffent les coqs

**Posté le : **8 Juillet 2012. _**On s'excuse pour la très très très longue attente, ça serait difficile et trop long d'expliquer toutes les raisons. Mais on est encore là et nous allons tenté cette semaine de boucler un autre chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et merci pour vos reviews !**_

**D. Would :** Pour en savoir plus sur l'avancée des écrits, vous pouvez rejoindre mon groupe Facebook "The Baba O'Riley".

* * *

**Quand les poules bouffent les coqs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Tu ne réponds pas ? Aurais–tu avalé ta sale langue de serpent ? Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un connard et un emmerdeur ! insulta–t–elle pleine de rage devant le mutisme de son amie.

Cette dernière baissa la tête, honteuse. Dragoncelle lui donna un coup de pouce et lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

– Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux...

– Ah bon ? Ah bah pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me lancer un sort de Confusion ! D'ailleurs que m'avez–vous fait faire ? Je me suis retrouvée avec de la bouffe dans le nez, merde, Blaise ! cria–t–elle d'une voix suraiguë

La blonde éclata de rire ce qui lui valut les regards menaçants de ses deux camarades. Les interceptant, elle se mit à tousser discrètement.

– Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait le moment pour moi d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour lui demander comment on retire un tampon... Je vous laisse mes petites vipères !

Sur ce, elle disparut avant qu'une des deux puisse la rattraper.

Bérésina se ratatina sur place alors que Théo s'éloignait pour enfiler son pyjama. Elle la détailla du coin de l'oeil et détourna rapidement le visage, d'un air coupable. Elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, profitant du calme apparent. Mais lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, la voix stridente de Théo gronda :

– Et ne pense pas que j'en ai fini avec toi !

Bérésina poussa un soupir résigné et alluma le jet de douche. Elle profita de ce court laps de temps pour consolider ses piteux arguments, regrettant de ne pas avoir une matière grise plus développée. Après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit, elle mit un orteil dehors, sur ses gardes. Pour ne pas la rater, Théo était assise en tailleur en plein milieu de son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle tapota un bout du matelas et Bérésina s'avança avec prudence.

Une fois assise, Théo se racla la gorge et dit :

– J'ai couché avec Ron Weasley.

La métisse accusa le coup et baissa la tête en fixant le couvre–lit. Elle ravala l'étrange sentiment qui la prenait et prit l'air badin qu'il avait autrefois lorsqu'il était un homme et qu'il lançait des blagues salaces.

– Et alors ? Il est roux de partout ? se força–t–elle à sourire.

Théodora se rendit compte de son manège, mais ne dit rien. Elle rit doucement.

– Eh bien oui il est roux de partout !

– Granger va l'édenter quand elle le saura !

– Qu'elle ne touche pas sa queue en tout qu'à où elle aura à faire à moi ! s'exclama–t–elle, possessive.

La métisse la regarda presque choquée :

– Vous sortez ensemble ?

Théo se racla la gorge, indécise.

– Eh bien, dit–elle, c'est assez compliqué. J'ai vraiment aimé et lui aussi, apparemment, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de cette relation. J'espère qu'il voudra bien de moi comme... petite–amie... ou petit–ami, peu importe, et qu'il ne se dégonflera pas. C'est la première fois que j'aurais un vrai copain, si on exclut les quelques coups d'un soir que j'ai eu. Je me sentirai vraiment bien avec quelqu'un qui m'aime. Alors, j'espère que oui, que ce n'était pas qu'une coucherie.

– J'espère pour toi, hésita à dire Bérésina. De toute manière, je ne pense pas que Weasley puisse faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

– Oh non, il est bien trop doux et gentil pour ça ! gloussa–t–elle. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour quelles raisons tu avais tenté de plomber mon rendez–vous ! reprit–elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh tu sais, j'ai toujours été un con. Je pensais que tu t'en foutais et que je pourrais en profiter pour faire souffrir Weasley. Excuse–moi, je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire du mal, souffla–t– elle.

Théodora la regarda quelques instants, surprise puis sourit doucement.

– On oublie pour cette fois.

Elle s'approcha de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue tout doucement. Bérésina sursauta puis se racla la gorge.

– Bon, je suis épuisée. On ferait mieux de dormir. Bonne nuit Théo.

Sur ses paroles elle se coucha dos à Théodora.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Pendant ce temps, Dragoncelle déambulait dans les couloirs du château ne sachant quand elle pourrait exactement retourner dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle espérait que ses deux amies avaient pu régler leur compte. Elle traversa le département de Métamorpose au septième étage où des armures étaient en train de discuter des fêtes de Noël. Là, de dos, elle reconnut Potter qui s'entraînait à un sortilège de Défense contre les forces du mal qui avait pour but de coller ses ennemis.

Dragoncelle s'arrêta, mais ses bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention du Survivant qui s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Il l'observa un court instant avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

– Alors c'est comme cela que notre Sauveur a réussi à anéantir les Mangemorts et leur Maître, en les collant les uns aux autres ? ricana–t–elle.

Potter vit rouge et gronda d'une voix sourde :

– Tu devrais me remercier Malfoy ! Sans moi, tu aurais dû en faire partie de ses Mangemorts !

– Qui te dis que je ne l'aurais pas souhaité ? Après tout, je suis un Malfoy, ni plus ni moins.

– Tu es un Malfoy mais tu n'es pas un tueur, rétorqua–t–il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de reprendre une attitude d'homme.

– Qu'en sais–tu Potter ? cracha–t–elle pleine de rage.

– C'est bien simple, rit–il. Luna, Hermione et Ginny sont encore vivantes !

– Arrête ton baratin, lança Dragoncelle avec désinvolture. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne sont pas mortes que je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Et ton numéro de "sans moi vous n'aurez jamais pu vous la couler douce" ne prend pas avec moi. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout.

Potter exultait. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le casque d'une armure qui venait de rouler au sol et s'en alla à grands pas. Dragoncelle esquissa un sourire satisfait et le suivit en sautillant.

– Tu sais Potter, tu es adorable quand tu t'énerves. Comme si un mauvais côté essayait de s'échapper et que tu prenais sur toi pour ne jamais le laisser sortir. Vraiment adorable.

– J'prends ça pour un compliment, grogna–t–il.

– Tu as l'arrogance de ton père. Arrogance caractéristique des gens qui se savent bien nés et même si tu ne te l'avoues pas, tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux.

Potter se retourna face à elle et se mit à hurler :

–Bien né ? Tu trouves que je suis bien né ? Tu te fous de qui ! J'ai passé mon enfance dans les mains de Moldus totalement cons et j'ai du anéantir un Mage Noir à 16 ans !

– Pauvre petit Pote Potter, ouuuh qu'il est triste ! se moqua–t–elle. C'est sûr que c'était pas comme si tu avais des amis, une petite–amie, beaucoup d'argent à la banque et une belle gueule pour te sortir de tes mauvais pas ! Ah quoique la petite–amie contribue à te faire mener une dure vie, je veux bien te concéder ceci.

Harry était à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler, mais tentait de se souvenir que la force ne réglait pas tout.

Dragoncelle regarda ses ongles avec intérêt et murmura :

– Et colérique en plus de ça...

Harry allait l'étriper sur place avant de se rappeler que c'était mal de frapper une femme, mais en même temps, Malefoy n'en était pas vraiment une...

– Je te prie de me laisser passer pour que je retourne dans mon dortoir, grinça–t–il.

– Oh, mais vas–y mon cher Prince.

Il la dépassa, la tête haute et blessé dans son ego.

– Au fait, j'espère que tu t'es entraîné à danser lors de ta petite chasse aux Mangemorts cet été.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien, c'est bientôt Noël, et qui dit Noël dit Bal de Noël. On voudra sans doute que tu l'ouvres...

– Oh non, gémit Potter. Tout, mais pas ça.

– Qu'as–tu donc ? Tu ne sais plus danser ?

– Il y a de ça, mais je vais encore être harcelé par des petites connes en tutu rose, gromela–t–il comme un gosse.

– Je pensais que tu irais avec Ginny, s'interrogea–t–elle. Aurais–tu écouté mes conseils et l'aurais–tu quitté ?

Un silence gêné s'installa tandis que Dragoncelle ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Par Salazar et le slip panthère de Rogue ! Potter a écouté mes conseils ! Peut–être pourra–t–on faire quelque chose de toi finalement !

– Ta gueule Malfoy ! Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'allait plus entre nous de toute façon.

– Et comment a–t–elle pris la nouvelle ? demanda–t–elle des paillettes dans les yeux.

Il rougit et baissa le nez vers ses chaussures.

– Elle a essayé de m'arracher les yeux et m'a lancé un sortilège de Chauve–Furie en hurlant qu'elle enverrait la fratrie Weasley me tuer.

– Tout un douloureux programme, se réjouit–elle.

Harry se renfrogna et reprit sa marche vers les dortoirs.

– Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, charria Dragoncelle d'un air innocent.

– Et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire à part me tourmenter.

– Toujours dans la surenchère, souffla–t–elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'exagère rien du tout. J'essayais de me vider l'esprit et COMME PAR HASARD c'est toi qui me trouves. Explique–moi.

Dragoncelle se gratta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

– Peut–être que tu as le karma d'une crotte de Doxy.

– Merci Malfoy de ta sollicitude ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! ironisa–t–il.

– Tu te trompes Potter, je ne dis ça que pour toi ! Si tu n'avais pas un balai coincé dans le postérieur, tu trouverais ça drôle !

– Et quoi tu me proposes amicalement de venir me l'enlever ? s'énerva–t–il.

– Serait–ce une proposition Mr Potter ? demanda–t–elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ravala sa salive et sentit ses paumes devenir moites.

– J'ai toujours trouvé les balais coincés dans le cul particulièrement excitant, provoqua Dragoncelle. Pas toi ?

Harry devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline, mettant son opulente poitrine en avant.

Elle s'approcha de son visage, mettant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

– Tu es d'un ridicule, susurra–t–elle.

Comme une douche froide, Harry se réveilla.

– Non, mais tu t'entends parfois ? C'était IRONIQUE, continua–t–elle.

– Tu m'énerves Malfoy ! Je ne t'ai jamais supporté toi et ton ironie mal placé ! Arrête de considérer la vie comme un jeu et grandis un peu !

– Tu oses me dire de grandir quand tu te conduis comme un gamin ? s'insurga–t–elle en se redressant sur ses talons.

Ils se regardèrent de façon rageuse et Malfoy arrêta l'échange.

– Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une larve telle que toi.

Je suis au regret de t'annoncer mon cher Potter que tu n'es qu'une bouse totalement vide ! Sur ce, au plaisir de ne jamais te recroiser !

Elle partit excédée s'éloignant à grands pas et Harry en la regardant de loin, ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance.

– Espèce d'idiote, cria Potter depuis le couloir, on se voit demain en cours de Potion.

Elle fit volte–face.

– Espèce de con, tu vas réveiller tout le château !

Et à peine dit, ils entendirent les pas claudicants de Rusard. Ils se regardèrent d'un air alarmé et coururent en des directions opposées.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Le vent soufflait fort sur le terrain de Quidditch en cette fin d'après–midi, hivernale. Malgré tout, Théodora était assise dans les gradins pour venir assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard. Beaucoup en furent surpris car en tant qu'homme, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce sport. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi elle s'y était rendue ce jour–là, on voyait s'allumer une lueur machiavélique dans son regard et elle répondait que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué ça et elle avait bien raison.

Dragoncelle était plantée au milieu de la pelouse. Une main sur sa hanche et l'autre tenant fermement le dernier balai à la mode. Elle regardait son équipe qui semblait excessivement surprise par le fait de voir leur Capitaine en tenue. La jeune femme se racla la gorge et commença d'une voix aïgue :

– Les vacances sont terminés ! Nous allons reprendre l'entraînement intensif pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch ! Cette année Saint Potter et sa bande vont mordre la poussière ! J'ai concocté un plan infaillible qui nous fera forcement gagner !

– Tu as déjà dit ça l'année dernière, fit remarquer Bérésina qui était également présente.

– La ferme ! s'écria la blonde. Bon alors, nous allons commencer notre échauffement par une dizaine de tours du stage en courant. Allez–y !

Tous les membres de l'équipe se regardaient les uns et les autres, mais ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Malfoy sentit poindre une rougeur peu esthétique.

– Vous ne m'avez pas entendu bande de crétins ? Je vous ai dit de courir ! cria–t–elle.

– C'est que... commença Crabbe. Maintenant que tu es une fille, on pensait que tu ne voudrais plus être Capitaine et on en a élu un autre...

– QUOI ?

L'équipe échangea un regard mal à l'aise et Bérésina retourna une motte de terre à l'aide de ses chaussures de sport. Un garçon de septième année se fraya un chemin parmi le groupe et dit :

– A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui me chargerais d'être le capitaine. J'ai été élu démocratiquement.

– Démocratiquement ? cria Dragoncelle. Je n'ai pas voté pour toi, et je doute que Bérésina l'ait fait aussi.

– Détrompe–toi, reprit–il. C'était une idée de Blaise tout ça.

Dragoncelle observa longuement son amie qui haussa des épaules.

– Bah quoi ? Être une fille ne m'empêche pas d'être macho…

De l'autre côté du stade, Théodora observait le spectacle avec ses longues–vues. Dragoncelle s'époumonait tout en faisant de grands gestes et ressemblait à une furie. Tout à coup, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et s'étonna de voir Potter.

Elle le fixa, surprise.

– Eh bien Potter, se serait–on trompé de jour pour son entraînement ?

– Ne crois pas ça, Nott. Je voulais juste voir comment s'en sortait Dragoncelle. Et j'ai bien eu raison. Rien que de la voir de loin, je ne le regrette absolument pas.

Théodora ricana et tendit ses longues vues à Potter.

– Admire–moi ça. Si c'est pas une vraie furie !

Harry ne s'en priva pas.

Il rit et demanda :

– Mais qu'est–ce qui lui arrive ?

– Les joueurs l'ont remplacé en tant que Capitaine. Ils ont pris un septième année qui commence à avoir pas mal d'influence chez les Serpys ces derniers temps.

– Mais avec qui je vais me battre moi pendant les matchs, s'insurgea le Survivant.

Théodora roula des yeux et reprit la longue–vue.

– C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être excitant de voir notre blonde aux gros seins sur son Nimbus 2012. Surtout que son père viendra à Poudlard pour l'occasion.

– Pour de vrai ?

– Oui. Dragoncelle ne le sait pas. J'ai… intercepté son courrier. Elle avait l'air si occupée avec Preston à Pré–au–Lard. Et puis, j'imagine d'ici la surprise de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il verra son fils en fille.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina. Il pensait que Nott était le moins pire de la bande, mais il s'était trompé.

– Il faut absolument qu'elle joue Samedi.

– J'en rêve, gémit Théo.

– Que peut–on faire ? demanda Harry, penseur.

– Oh regarde Dragoncelle essaye de tabasser Bérésina avec son balai ! s'écria Théodora.

Potter se jetta sur les longues–vues sous les cris de Nott. Effectivement la blonde pourchassait la brune en hurlant. Cette dernière courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et tentait de se cacher derrière certains joueurs, mais ils s'enfuyaient également, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de la furie.

– Dis–moi Potter, susurra Théodora, tu crois que si le nouveau Capitaine est malade samedi prochain, Dragoncelle ne sera pas obligée de diriger l'équipe ?

– Mmh, probablement. À moins que les joueurs fassent appel au code 361 bis, colonne 18, paragraphe 1 alinéa B.

– Non, mais t'es con où tu le fais exprès ? Tu n'as que le mot Quidditch à la bouche ?

– Bah, quoi ?

– Personne ne connait ce putain d'alinéa B !

– Alors là, tu te trompes. Ron le connaît, contre–attaqua le Gryffondor.

Théodora papillonna des paupières un long moment, le silence ponctué par les hurlements de rage que poussaient Dragoncelle sur le terrain. Théo lâcha négligemment les longues–vues dans les mains du Gryffondor et s'éloigna avec nonchalance.

– Débrouille–toi avec ça. Je t'ai quasiment mâché le travail.

Potter bougonna et reprit son observation. Il se demanda si elle allait se calmer un jour. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur face à tant de fureur. Malfoy était barge. Une idée s'insuna dans son esprit et un sourire très Serpentard s'inscrit sur son visage. Il descendit vers les vestiaires des Serpentardes où il attendit Dragoncelle qui ne tarda pas à arriver, hors d'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle aboya :

– Maintenant c'est toi qui me harcèle Potter ! Tu es venu te venger c'est bien cela ?

– Non, ma chère Malfoy. Je suis venu t'aider à reprendre ton rôle de Capitaine.

Elle le regarda avec suspition.

– Pourquoi ferais–tu ça ?

– J'ai toujours aimé gagner contre toi, voyons, se moqua–t–il.

Elle plissa des yeux, menaçante.

– Ferme–la Potter et accouche.

Harry sauta par–dessus la balustrade et lui expliqua son plan pendant que l'équipe Serpentard commençait l'entraînement. Lorsque le Survivant eut fini son récit, Dragoncelle poussa un soupir admiratif.

– Je marche, dit–elle. Et qu'est–ce que je dois faire en retour ?

Harry arbora une moue innocente, fit quelques pas le nez en l'air. La jeune fille, inquiète, le suivit.

– Alors ? s'impatienta–t–elle.

– Bientôt, c'est le bal de Noël et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

La mâchoire de la jeune fille fallit se décrocher et elle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

– Mais pourquoi ? On se déteste !

– Certes, mais aucune greluche n'osera m'approcher si tu es ma cavalière. Elles ont bien trop peur de toi.

Dragoncelle hésita entre l'horreur et une certaine satisfaction. Elle soupira finalement et accepta. Qu'est–ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour pouvoir battre Potter !

– Très bon choix, Malfoy. À samedi alors, dit–il avec un sourire narquois.

– Tu mordras la poussière , Potter.

– Nous verrons bien !

Le Gryffondor s'en alla alors en riant tandis que Dragoncelle sentit une certaine appréhension.

Se retrouvant seule, la Serpentard rassembla ses affaires et se mis en route pour la Salle sur Demande. Là–bas, Théodora feuilletait un magazine de mode.

– Potter m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal, dit–elle d'un air catastrophé.

– Ah, tant mieux parce que j'y vais avec son meilleur ami, répondit l'autre.

– Et Bérésina ?

– Elle ne doit sans doute pas s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Bon, alors tu mettras quoi ? Tu as prévu d'assister aux répétitions avec MacGo ?

– Ces répétitions sont obligatoires, je te signale, grogna Dragoncelle.

– Ah oui, ça m'avait vaguement échappé.

Théo s'allongea sur son lit et chantonna une mélodie tandis que son amie commençait à se ronger les ongles.

Dragoncelle se mit à feuilleter le magazine de mode pour se détendre et observa les robes. Elle soupira lourdement.

– Ça va me faire bizarre d'être conduit par Potter.

– Tout ira bien. De toute façon, tu seras tellement occupée à lui envoyer des vacheries que tu ne t'en rendras pas compte. Par contre méfie–toi de la Ginny. J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Elle serait en train de lire des livres de magie noire pour se venger de cette fille.

– Quelle fille ? s'étonna–t–elle.

–Celle pour qui Potter l'a largué. Quand il l'a quitté, il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus d'une fille aussi possessive qu'elle et lorsqu'elle lui a demandé s'il y avait une autre fille, il n'a rien répondu, ce qui veut donc dire qu'il y a une autre fille et Ginnevra la cherche pour l'assassiner.

– Courage à cette pauvre fille alors ! s'écria–t–elle bêtement.


	8. Les Serpiputes adoptent un mec

**Posté le :** 6 septembre 2012.

* * *

**Nouveauté : **Je tenais à vous informer que le site de la Bibliothèque Poudlard est en ligne et que vous pouvez y trouver des ouvrages écrits par des fans à l'attention des Potterhead. Le lien est disponible en haut de mon profil. Sinon je vais essayer de vous mettre l'adresse ici c'est bibliothequepoudlard8wix8com /bibliothequepoudlard#!home/mainPage (remplacer les 8 par des points). Pour y trouver ma contribution, allez dans la section ETAGERES ENSORCELEES puis HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD. Vous trouverez un livre avec une couverture rouge vif. Cliquez dessus et le contenu apparaîtra dans un nouvel onglet ! Bonne lecture et préparez bien votre rentrée mes chers Potterheads ! N'hésitez pas à prêcher la bonne parole en faisant tourner le lien. Pour contacter les auteurs du projet sur l'avancée des autres livres, vous pouvez toujours les contacter dans la section VOLIERE du site ou, mieux encore, rejoindre le groupe "_The Baba O'Riley_" sur Facebook.

**Note : **Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à écrire puisqu'on s'arrête au numéro 10. Nous avons déjà discuté du final toutes les deux et il nous manque plus que du temps en commun pour tout rédiger:) Merci de nous avoir suivi jusqu'ici et pour vos fantastiques reviews. (ノ^_^)ノ

* * *

**SECTION 8 : « Les Serpiputes adoptent un mec »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minerva MacGonnagal attendait les derniers retardataires des répétitions du bal. Théodora venait d'arriver la dernière et sa professeur de Métamorphose lui glissa une remarque comme quoi c'était devenu une piètre habitude depuis quelques semaines.

En effet, avec sa love-story avec Ron, la jeune sorcière avait carrément perdu de vue ses objectifs premiers comme réussir ses A.S.P.I.C. Rusard était en train de mettre en place l'immense phonographe tandis que Neville Londubat sautillait d'impatience à l'idée de danser.

Dans un coin, Harry était clairement mal à l'aise et se faisait tout petit pour qu'on l'oublie. Théodora traversa la salle et alla rejoindre Dragoncelle et Bérésina, assise sur une chaise, l'air bougon.

– Bien, lança Minerva MacGonnagal, maintenant que vous êtes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer à parler du bal qui approche à grands pas. Comme vous le savez, Poudlard a pour tradition de détendre ses élèves de septième année avant le grand sprint des révisions pour vos examens. Pour vous détendre et non pas pour vous débaucher...

Son regard s'attarda sur une grande partie des élèves, dont Ginny qui chuchotait quelque chose de particulièrement amusant à l'oreille de Hermione.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Preston Fitzgerald tentait des approches vers Dragoncelle qui s'agrippait au bras de Théodora. Celle-ci plaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille et se dandina sur place, attirant l'attention de quelques jeunes hommes de Poufsouffles sous l'air clairement agacé de Ron, distribuant de nombreux coups de coude pour arriver à sa hauteur.

– Alors, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Théodora, tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, vraiment.

Cette nuit, Théodora avait quitté en catimini la Salle sur Demande pour le rejoindre quelque part dans le château. En apprenant cela, Bérésina avait été d'humeur exécrable toute la matinée, renversant même volontairement la potion – pour une fois réussie – de Neville, avant de quitter le cours en de grandes enjambées.

En entendant la voix du Gryffondor, Bérésina lui lança un regard révolver et produisit un bruit d'énervement avec sa bouche. Sentant l'électricité dans l'air, Dragoncelle lui désigna les ridicules chaussures compensées que portait Luna.

– Vous vous mettrez deux par deux pour les répétitions. Si vous connaissez déjà votre cavalier ou votre cavalière, vous pouvez vous mettre avec. Rusard, musique !

Les élèves se jetèrent des regards suspicieux avant de se diriger, timidement, vers leur paire. Théodora prit le bras de Ron et se mit au centre de la piste de danse (ce qui provoqua une quinte de toux effroyable chez Hermione), auprès de Luna et Neville. Bérésina, quant à elle, se mit debout et s'appuya juste contre un mur, espérant qu'on l'oublie.

Ginny s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Harry alors que ce dernier faisait de même vers Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle le vit prendre son bras, la jeune Gryffondor passa par toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables alors que Preston, le cœur en miettes, détourna son visage. Bérésina eut une sorte de ricanement et commença à lancer des répliques assassines aux divers couples enlacés (sauf à Pansy et Astoria qu'elle trouvait – comme d'habitude – absolument fabuleuses).

Minerva MacGonnagal, voyant que Bérésina ne faisait que de la figuration dans son coin, s'approcha, curieuse.

– Monsieur Zabini, dit-elle, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous restez seul alors que des personnes sont, comme vous, encore libres ?

– Bah, j'ai pas envie de danser. On est obligé de venir, mais pas de se dépenser donc je fais ce que je veux.

– Ah, vous croyez ? Eh bien, dépêchez-vous vite de choisir sinon je prendrais pour vous.

Bérésina se retrouva donc devant un choix cornélien : Crabb, Goyle ou cet affreux Shepard qui ne faisait que baver ?

– Aucun des trois ! se révolta Bérésina.

– Très bien, dans ce cas Rusard sera ravi de danser avec vous !  
— Quoi ? Comment osez-vous m'imposer de danser avec lui, s'écria-t-elle, outrée et dégoûtée ! Son dernier bain doit remonter à la Guerre de Cent Ans !

— Monsieur Zabini ! Un peu de respect pour vos pairs par Merlin !  
— Mais Madame, vous, vous n'avez aucun respect pour ma propre estime !

La professeur de Métamorphose sentit déjà poindre un léger mal de tête. Pourtant, elle avait pensé qu'il ne viendrait qu'au bout d'une heure à contrôler les hormones des adolescents. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait oublié qu'il y avait également, les, maintenant célèbres, Serpiputes avec eux.

– Vous dansez avec Rusard, un point c'est tout, Monsieur Zabini. Si vous ne le faites pas, je m'arrangerai pour retarder le Directeur dans sa préparation de l'antidote pour vous faire retrouver votre forme originale.

Un jeu de regard se joua entre les deux et Blaise comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. Rusard qui était resté non loin de la scène, attendait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il ne pensait qu'à cette plaie au bras qui ne se soignait pas et qui semblait s'infecter. Il devrait la montrer à Madame Pomfresh.

De mauvaise grâce, Bérésina s'approcha de Rusard et se tient la plus éloignée de lui. Au la simple vue de sa blessure, elle sentit qu'elle allait tourner de l'oeil, mais McGonnagal la fixait avec insistance et ravalant sa verve et son honneur, elle se mit à valser avec le concierge sous le regard hilare de Dragoncelle.

Cette dernière fit un petit signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il regarde la scène. Le faisant, il écrasa les pieds à la jeune Serpentard.

— Aïeeuh ! se plaignit-elle.

— Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très doué en danse et il faut que je reste très concentré pour m'en sortir sans faire trop de dégâts, expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné.

— Des dégâts de quel ordre, demanda-t-elle légèrement apeurée.

Potter sembla hésiter puis chuchota :

— Une fois, j'ai lâché une fille un peu trop brusquement, et elle a été s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

Malfoy regardait le Gryffondor, attendant que celui-ci lui dise que ce n'était qu'une blague puis ne voyant rien venir, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater ouvertement de rire.

– Tu es un homme dangereux pour les autres, Potter !

– Je n'y suis pour rien, Malfoy ! Je ne peux pas tout savoir faire !

– Comme si tu savais déjà faire des millions de choses ! se moqua-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

– Si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je danse avec toi !

– Ne m'insulte pas, cria-t-il presque.

– Ne me crie pas dessus ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Ils se regadèrent méchamment, mais Ginny arriva l'air incroyablement agacée et tapota sur l'épaule de Dragoncelle.

– Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux la rouquine ?

– Juste te dire que tous les actes ont des conséquences et que ce tu essayes de faire ne restera pas impunie.

– Excuse-moi, Grognasse ? J'ai fais quoi, moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air trop innocent.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Sans toi, je serais toujours avec Harry ! Tu es la seule qui a ruiné mon couple et tu me le paieras !

– C'est juste ton gros cul qui a ruiné ton couple !

On connaissait Ginny Weasley pour beaucoup de choses : pour ses sortilèges, ses répliques incontestables ainsi que pour sa chevelure rousse qui lui conférait une étrange beauté, mais on savait également que la patience n'était pas son fort et que la vengeance était une chose qu'elle maîtrisait merveilleusement bien.

Aussi, même Dragoncelle sentit poindre une légère inquiétude quand elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'un air candide qui ne lui avait pas du tout :

– Jubile, pétasse, jubile. Mais que crois-tu ? Que je vais te laisser faire ? Que tu ne risques rien parce que tu t'appelles Malfoy ? Je me gausse, Malfoy, je me gausse. Et je me gausserai encore plus quand ta sale chevelure de blondasse se retrouvera être de la barbe à papa collée à ton menton ! Sur ce, dors bien...

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, la tête haute alors que la Serpentard se demandait comment elle avait fait pour se mettre dans ce pétrin. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'Harry prononça d'un ton légèrement bêta :

– Ca doit être plus pour ça que je l'ai quitté.

Ils rirent un court instant tous les deux, Harry s'arrêtant le premier. Ils semblaient tout à coup légèrement gênés et regardèrent sur le côté où Luna semblait chasser des moucherons invisibles au-dessus de sa tête en chantonnant. Dragoncelle plaça ses bras fins autour de son cou, ne le lâchant pas des yeux une seconde.

– Tu as peur des femmes, Potter ? Parce que où cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'en suis devenue une...

– Peut-être plus encore pour très longtemps. Dumbledore ne vous laissera jamais dans cet état.

La jeune sorcière – anciennement sorcier – eut un rire clair.

– Comme si mon état te déplaisait.

Le Survivant rougit légèrement avant de se mordre les lèvres pour avoir louché sur sa poitrine.

– Tu peux regarder, je t'en prie... Tout ça n'est que le fruit d'un sort, de toute façon.

Dragoncelle haussa des épaules puis ricana sur le passage de Pansy qui se disputait avec Cormac MacLaggen depuis plus de cinq minutes. Dans son coin, Bérésina tirait une affreuse grimace alors qu'elle dansait avec Rusard (ou plutôt tournait autour de lui en évitant soigneusement de le frôler). Étrangement, Harry trouva ce moment particulièrement agréable et serra Dragoncelle un peu plus contre lui. Il la sentit se tendre tandis que ses ongles manucurés s'enfonçaient dans son épaule.

– Tu te permets de bander contre moi Potter, et je t'arrache le cœur à mains nues, susurra-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

– Toujours aussi douce, à ce que je vois.

– On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, rétorqua Dragoncelle.

Ses bras étaient autour de son cou et leurs visages très proches. Depuis deux minutes déjà, Ron leur lançait de nombreux regards furtifs, histoire de se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

– Tu mettras quoi pour le bal ? demanda Dragoncelle d'une voix qui se voulait détachée. Pas que je m'intéresse particulièrement à ta garde-robe, même si je la trouve d'une platitude à mourir, mais, vois-tu, j'aimerai qu'on évite les écueils de fautes de goût surtout si tu dois être mon it-bag durant toute cette soirée qui doit -être... soyons honnête... _ma_ soirée, celle de ma consécration, celle où on se retournera vers moi pour me dire à quel point je suis sublime malgré mes ovaires et que je sais allier biceps et intellect.

La blonde venait de reprendre son souffle et Harry la regardait avec de grands yeux sans s'être rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de danser.

– Mmh, je ne sais pas encore ce que je compte mettre. Peut-être ma robe de l'an dernier.

Dragoncelle lui asséna un violent coup à l'épaule et le traita de crétin.

– Je vais choisir pour toi ce que tu vas mettre, d'accord ? Je vais passer commande chez Tissard et Brodette dès ce soir et quand tu recevras ton colis tu n'auras qu'à t'agenouiller pour me remercier.

— Tu ne penses pas que tu abuses un peu Malfoy ? Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bal, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Un cri d'indignation suraigu lui parvint aux oreilles et il grimaça violemment.

— Ce n'est pas un VULGAIRE bal. Il faut que tout le monde voie la supériorité Malfoyienne. J'ai ma fierté et ma réputation à soutenir !

Harry acquiesça stupidement et ils continuèrent de danser collé l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme contact même si Dragoncelle n'allait pas d'elle-même se blottir dans les bras de ce satané Potter. Elle préférait encore se frotter à un Filet du Diable... Harry déposait ses mains un peu trop bas à son goût et les remonta le long de son dos d'un geste brusque.

– Définitivement pervers, susurra-t-elle. Et toi, tu m'imagines comment le jour du bal ?

– Euh, bah, belle.

– Je suis toujours belle.

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais belle avec un plus derrière.

Dragoncelle roula des yeux et grogna un « My lord ». Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher l'affaire, mais se dit que cela ferait trop plaisir à Weaslette et que cette dernière avait mérité qu'on la torture un peu aussi. Bérésina dansait à deux mètres de distance avec Rusard, arborant une moue dégoutée, proche du vomissement.

– C'est sympa comme ambiance je trouve, reprit Potter qui semblait effroyablement sincère. Et comique ! Tu as vu comme Théo se prête au jeu ? Dommage que bientôt ça sera fini avec Ron.

La jolie blonde fronça ses sourcils épilés.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– Eh bien Ron ne pourra jamais tomber amoureux de Théo. Il aime les filles et Théo n'en n'est pas vraiment une. Et quand il redeviendra... lui, Ron détalera comme un lapin.

– Théo ne le supportera pas. Il l'aime beaucoup... Enfin, il en a l'air.

– C'est la dure vie des adolescents. On se fait larguer pour un oui ou un non.

Son camarade allait répliquer alors qu'un nouveau hurlement s'éleva dans un coin :

— Otez vos sales pattes ! Votre main était trop basse ! Comment osez-vous me toucher ?

Bérésina vociférait menaces, cris et promesses de mort sur Rusard qui le regardait méchamment. La professeur de Métamorphose s'approcha rapidement.

– Qu'avez-vous encore Mlle Zabini ?

– Il me tripote ! s'exclama-t-elle, en tapant du pied.

– Vous voulez dire que Rusard vous touche dans des endroits intimes de votre anatomie ? questionna-t-elle, en la fixant bizarrement.

– C'est exact !

– Miss Zabini, soupira-t-elle après avoir échangé un regard avec le concierge. Je pense que vous, mieux qu'une autre, savez qu'une fille ne peut pas hurler à l'attouchement juste parce qu'on a posé sa main dans le haut de son dos.

– Vous semblez dire que je mens ? s'insurgea la métisse.

– Où vous a-t-il touché ?

– 'Matoucheldos.

– Miss Zabini, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes, vous marmonnez trop !

– Il m'a touché le dos. MAIS LE BAS DU DOS. C'est un crime, non ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir et la tête déjà remplie d'idées de torture.

La professeur se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

– Vous avez gagné Miss Zabini. Cachez-vous dans un coin et je ne vous embêterai plus. Mais surtout, enterrez-vous bien ou je viendrai le faire moi-même !

« C'est qu'elle était flippante la McGo dans le fond » pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement sur une chaise collée au mur. Son regard se perdit vers Théodore et Ronald qui dansaient paisiblement, manifestement heureux. Il soupira et se sentit d'un coup très triste. Etait-il le seul à trouver cela contre-nature ? Théo ne pouvait pas craquer sur un… Un… Un roux pauvre !

– Je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'intéresse vraiment à Ronald, entendit-il d'une voix presque douce.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione assise à côté de lui. Il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air dans le même état que lui.

– C'est comme toi, non ? Tu n'imaginais certainement pas que tu avais des sentiments pour Nott avant que Ron lui tourne autour.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'esclaffa Bérésina. Tu hallucines. Théo est mon ami. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il fasse une erreur qu'il ne pourra pas rattraper.

– Tu te mens toujours à toi-même comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle, en levant un sourcil, surprise.

– Toi, en tout cas tu es toujours aussi chiante, marmonna-t-il.

– Je ne dis que la vérité et elle n'est pas agréable pour toi, c'est tout, se défendit la jeune femme. Regarde les choses en face. Tu es amoureux de Nott. Cherche à savoir si c'est son physique ou son esprit que tu aimes.

– Ca ne tient pas debout, répéta-t-il obstinément. Je ne suis pas homo. Je suis un hétéro pur et dur.

– Oh c'est que tous les mecs pensent à un âge ! Regarde Harry, il se persuade qu'il est hétéro alors qu'il aime les mecs !

– PARDON ? hurla Bérésina d'une voix très aiguë.

Toute la salle se retourna et McGonnald lui lança un regard foudroyant pour lui signifier qu'elle devait se faire oublier encore une fois. Elle s'excusa du bout des lèvres et se retourna vers la brune qui riait à s'en tordre les côtes.

– Arrête de te foutre de moi, Grangy ! siffla-t-il à voix basse cette fois.

– Excuse-moi, mais c'était tellement amusant de voir ton expression choquée !

Elle essuya quelques larmes puis se racla la gorge.

– Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non ! Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? s'exclama-t-elle qui avait l'impression que le monde entier virait de bord.

– Pardonne-moi, mais depuis le temps que je le vois mater les fesses des garçons et se joindre à moi pour flatter les abdominaux d'un joueur de Quidditch, il ne peut être que gay. Et puis, il porte son pantalon beaucoup trop serré ! On dirait un slim !

— Un quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, un peu bouleversée.

– Laisse tomber. Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a des choses qu'on refuse de s'avouer alors qu'elles sont évidentes pour les autres, c'est une des raisons qui font que nous avons besoin d'amis autour de nous. Et pour toi encore plus vu que tu es totalement étranger à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un sentiment humain ! finit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

– Tu te sentais obligée de m'insulter Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? grimaça Bérésina.

– Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je t'aurais parlé comme à un ami et ça plutôt mourir ! rit-elle en se levant. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma tour pour réviser un peu avant le bal. Fais-toi belle pour ce soir, Blaise ! N'oublie pas de t'épiler correctement les sourcils !

« Fais-toi belle pour ce soir, Blaise » répéta mentalement le concerné. Elle se paie ma tête.

– Je ne te dirais pas de tenter de te rendre belle, je ne veux pas te fournir de faux espoirs ! lui dit-il en ricanant alors qu'elle s'en allait sans un mot, mais avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se retourna vers Théo et Ron. Bizarrement son envie de ricaner lui était passé.

* * *

Dragoncelle fourrait dans son soutien-gorge des sachets de soupe encore tiède, passant alors de la taille fantastique à magnifiquement opulente. Elle se félicita du résulta en s'observant de face puis de profil, s'approcha du miroir pour vérifier si son maquillage était encore impeccable et finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Théo était assis sur son lit, mettant des escarpins émeraudes assortis à sa robe s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux. La courte fente sur le côté sublimait ses longues et sublimes jambes. Bérésina, quant à elle, se débattait avec un corset ce qui fit bien rire Dragoncelle dans son énorme meringue rose.

– Alors, vous me trouvez comment ?

– Etonnamment ridicule, répondit Théo en se levant avec grâce.

– C'est vrai ? Mais pourtant la couturière m'avait garanti que c'était parfait comme ça... que tout le monde me regarderait.

– A l'évidence, ta couturière t'a prise pour une boule à facette, rétorqua Bérésina qui tirait de toutes ses forces sur son collant, allongée sur son lit.

Théo soupira.

– Blaise a raison. Ta robe est jolie, mais c'est... trop, tu vois.

Elle prit sa baguette magique et découpa un peu de tissus ci et là et jeta un sortilège de coloration. La robe prit une jolie teinte gris perle.

– Là, c'est mieux.

– Merci, dit Dragoncelle en se fixant dans le miroir de plain-pied. Je crois que Potter m'attend juste devant la porte. Weasley doit sans doute être avec lui. Tu viens, Théo ?

Théo acquiesça, prit son petit sac recouvert de sequin et trottina derrière Dragoncelle. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte sur Potter et Weasley apparemment dans une discussion animée. Le Survivant était dans un smoking dernière tendance alors que Weasley portait une robe de sorcier défraichie, la même qu'au dernier bal. Théo allait prendre la main qu'il lui tendait lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

– Oh, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose avant de sortir ! Descendez, je vous rejoins.

Dragoncelle ne se fit pas prier et entraîna Potter avec elle, pendue à son bras. Ron ferma la marche. Théo retourna dans la Salle sur Demande où Bérésina était assise en tailleur sur un tabouret. Le bruit de ses talons attira son attention et elle se retourna.

– Weasley est en retard ?

– Non, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je... Je sais que ces derniers temps ça a été très dur pour toi et... je voulais te féliciter de tous les efforts dont tu as su faire preuve. Tu m'as prouvé ta capacité d'adaptation et ce n'était pas gagné.

Blaise rit légèrement. A ses pieds pendaient des bouts de collants.

– Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

– A quoi ça sert, je n'ai pas de cavalier.

– Parce que tu n'as pas cherché ! Allez, viens.

Quelques sorts plus tard, Bérésina se retrouva parée, coiffée et habillée. En contemplant son reflet, elle ne se reconnut presque pas. Elle portait une longue robe noire fluide ayant un décolleté pigeonnant.

– Tu es une vraie bombe sexuelle, rit Théo en rangeant sa baguette dans son sac. Donne-moi la main, on y va.

– Attends ! Et... Et si je suis complètement ridicule et que... les autres se moquent de moi. Et si je reste là, dans mon coin et que personne ne m'invite à danser ?

Théo se rapprocha et Bérésina venait de faire exploser son thermomètre corporel.

– Je danserai avec toi dès que Ron ira boire un verre, d'accord ?

– Et Weasley ? Il en dira quoi de tout ça ?

Théo haussa des épaules.

– On ne lui demande pas son avis.

Bérésina eut un sourire resplendissant et elles finirent par quitter la salle main dans la main.


	9. Serpiputes un jour

**Posté le **: 12 Janvier 2013. _Désolé du retard, ça serait trop trop trop long à expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais Lula et moi on a eu des soucis de coordinations pour cette coécriture. On vous remercie pour vos reviews. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de la fanfiction ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**SECTION 9 : Serpiputes un jour...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bérésina et Théo finirent par arriver aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Les élèves se déhanchaient au rythme endiablé du dernier tube des Bizzar's Sister. Dragoncelle était déchainée et semblait déjà avoir oublié son cavalier qui tenait deux verres de liqueur de barbe à papa. Ron, quant à lui, ignorait soigneusement les regards noirs de Hermione Granger qui guettait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle remarqua que Bérésina n'était clairement pas à l'aise et fut très attentive à l'échange qui suivit :

Ron parlait en de grands gestes avec Théo et l'emmena danser tandis que celle-ci jetait un regard désolé par-dessus son épaule. Le quart d'heure des slows avait commencé. Bérésina se retrouva au centre de la piste de danse, absolument seule, alors que Harry prenait Dragoncelle dans ses bras.

Celle-ci avait son nez enfoui dans son cou et semblait se délecter de la situation, murmurant des mots à l'oreille de son cavalier. Ils tournoyèrent de longues minutes, d'abord de façon hésitante, puis ils pressèrent leurs lèvres afin de les unir en un baiser. Harry semblait ailleurs, complètement baba alors que Dragoncelle arborait un sourire coquin qui fit rager Ginny.

Dans un élan de tendresse, Harry serra fort Dragoncelle dans ses bras. Elle poussa un cri alarmé qui attira l'attention de quelques couples autour d'eux. Une matière gluante et verdâtre avait inondé le haut de sa magnifique robe et déteint sur le smoking de Harry.

– Mes sachets de soupe ! glapit Dragoncelle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine désormais dégonflée.

– Par Merlin, Malefoy, t'as avalé des Veracrasses au petit-déjeuner ? plaisanta Ron en s'approchant. C'est absolument écoeurant.

Harry sortit sa baguette et tenta quelques « _Evanesco_ » qui firent partir la tâche, puis, tout à coup la robe de Miss Malefoy disparut, la faisant apparaître en sous-vêtement devant tout le monde.

Des rires montèrent par salve alors que Dragoncelle tirait désespérément sur son collant pour le faire remonter jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. Après plusieurs secondes d'effort, la jeune fille y parvient et enleva les nombreuses épingles de son chignon afin de couvrir sa semi-nudité avec ses longs cheveux.

Ginny lança plusieurs remarques blessantes et Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de sa cavalière qui rassemblait ses dernières forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant la majeure partie de la population estudiantine.

– Hm, hm.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers l'estrade où Dumbledore les regardait d'un œil bienveillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, des nœuds violets attachés dans sa longue barbe argentée.

– Bonsoir et bienvenue dans notre bal annuel. Nous espérons que vous passez un agréable moment. Avant de reprendre les festivités, je tenais à souligner quelques rappels : la bibliothèque – a contrario de l'aile droite du troisième étage – n'est pas interdite et Mrs Pince vous y attend pour réviser vos examens. Mr Rusard m'a également obligé à vous dire qu'il fêtera vendredi prochain son soixante-seizième anniversaire et qu'il vous invite à une collation dans son bureau. Aussi, je tenais à vous féliciter pour vos capacités d'adaptation au cours de cette nouvelle année, en particulier nos chères Putes...

Minerva MacGonnagal se précipita vers Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge :

– Notre directrice adjointe vient de m'informer que votre nom exact est Serpiputes bien que je préfère largement la sonorité de « Putes ». Quoi qu'il en soit, mes chers ladyboy, j'admire votre patience et vos facultés d'adaptation et nous allons dès ce soir mettre un terme à votre supplice.

– Q-Quel supplice ? bégaya Théo.

– Votre transformation, pardi ! s'exclama Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette magique. Voyons voir... hm, hm... _Abradaboum Sexoum Billi Zizi Net Swag Tou_...

Rien ne se produisit.

– À moins que le _Zizi_ soit après le _Swag_, dit Dumbledore plus pour lui-même. _Abradaboum Sexoum Billi Net Swag Zizi Tou_ !

Une flammèche argentée alla entourer les trois amis : les longs cheveux blonds de Dragoncelle se rétractèrent, elle grandit de plusieurs centimètres et il en alla de même pour les autres. La lumière fut si vive qu'elle aveugla en partie leurs voisins avant que tout ne redevienne absolument normal.

Dans la Grande Salle se tenaient trois garçons déguisés en filles. Blaise, quoique désormais membré et homme, se sentait absolument ridicule sur des petits talons hauts étroits et dans une robe échancrée.

– NON, MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! s'emporta Draco en baissant son collant. Vous étiez obligés de foutre en l'air notre moment de gloire ! Je me sentais prête à utiliser mon vagin pour autre chose qu'y mettre un tampon ce soir !

– O-Oh, vraiment ? balbutia Harry.

– S'il te plaît, n'ajoute rien toi et... OH MON DIEU ET MON TAMPON OU EST-IL ?

Drago qui était entièrement redevenu lui-même passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. L'horreur se lisait sur ses traits, mais Théodore accourut vers lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te souviens, que tes règles se sont terminées hier. Tu n'as plus de tampons, c'est fini tout ça.

Drago le regarda avec des grands yeux pleins de larmes :

– Tu promets ?

– Par les couilles de Merlin, s'exclama Blaise avec ravissement en se les grattant justement, trop heureux de les retrouver. Il est redevenu homme, mais c'est une fille dans sa tête !

– Hum. Vous êtes encore habillé en femmes je vous le rappelle, se moqua Pansy alors qu'elle faisait signe aux autres Serpentards de prendre des tonnes de photos.

Le plus comique était quand même Drago dont le collant était resté, mais avait encore plus déchiré. En se rendant compte, il se mit à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Dumbledore sourit amusé, et s'approcha du jeune homme.

– Allons Miss, euh Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes redevenu un grand garçon, il ne faut plus pleurer.

– QUE M'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ESPÈCE DE VIEUX FOU ? hurla-t-il en essayant de s'agripper à sa barbe.

Ce dernier s'éloigna rapidement et se racla la gorge. Drago était maintenu par ses amis. Madame Pomfresh arriva doucement derrière le directeur.

– Il semblerait que Monsieur Malfoy est encore quelques petits problèmes hormonaux...

– Pardon ? firent-ils en choeur.

– Il est resté un long moment dans le corps d'une fille et toutes les hormones qui ont été créées lors de ses règles n'ont pas encore totalement disparu, c'est pourquoi, il est légèrement... différent.

– Il se comporte comme une poule mouillée pleurnicheuse quoi, ricana Harry.

Il s'arrêta tout de même rapidement de rire alors qu'une chaussure à talon rencontra violemment son crâne.

– S'il vous plaît, intervint McGonnald qui n'en pouvait plus de leur chamaillerie. Allez vous changer rapidement avec vos affaires d'homme et arrêtez de faire vos intéressants. Mr Nott je tenais à vous dire également qu'une demoiselle qui se respecte porte une culotte et qu'il est déplacé pour un homme d'exposer ses parties génitales.

En effet la jupe de Théodora était si courte qu'à l'heure actuelle, il avait "l'engin" qui dépassait. Il se dépêcha de mettre les mains devant alors que ses amis lancèrent un sort pour qu'ils se cachent. Serpentards oui, mais hommes avant tout !

Sur ce, ils se lancèrent un sort pour se couvrir plus ou moins convenablement et foncèrent dans leur chambre. Blaise courut si vite dans la salle de bain que personne ne put le retenir et il fallut attendre qu'il sorte de la douche ce qui ne semblait pas être dans ses premières préoccupations alors qu'on entendait des exclamations comme "_Oh oui, enfin tu es là mon gros !_" ou "_Tu sais pas combien tu m'as manqué !_" et même "_Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi !_".

Pendant que Blaise murmurait des prières à son zgeg adoré, Drago pleurait à intervalle régulier soit parce qu'il avait pensé à coucher avec Potter, soit parce que Potter avait osé toucher son corps et ses sachets de soupe.

Étrangement, tandis que ses deux amis étaient en ébullition, Théo était étrangement calme. Alors qu'il se trouvait en période de répit hormonal, le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

– Eh bien... J'aime les hommes, tu le sais, commença-t-il.

– Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu étais PD. Je t'ai même dit que je t'accompagnerai à la prochaine Gay Pride ! s'écria-t-il. C'est trop injuste la discrimination dont vous faîtes preuve et...

Alors qu'il allait se remettre à pleurnicher, Nott lui mit la plus grosse baffe de sa vie ce qui n'était pas peut dire quand on avait un père comme Lucius. Il le secoua ensuite comme un prunier.

– TU ES REDEVENU UN HOMME ALORS ARRÊTE DE CHIALER TU ES PLUS UNE SALE PUCELLE DANS LE GENRE QU'ON DÉTESTE !

Le choc fut si efficace qu'il s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Il se dépêcha de se débarrasser de son collant comme s'il le brûlait.

– Merci mon pote, fit-il en reniflant et se mouchant. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme pendant ses règles. Excuse-moi je t'écoute.

– Voilà, enfin… J'aime bien Ron tu vois. Il était sympa et tout… Mais…

Un silence s'installa quelque temps.

– Mais ? demanda Drago.

– Et bien c'est que, y'a un mec qui…

– Qui ?

– Enfin tu comprends !

– Quoi donc ? dit-il incrédule.

– En homme ou en femme, tu es toujours aussi con, quand même, diagnostiqua-t-il catastrophé. Vu que tu ne comprends pas la subtilité, je vais être clair. (Il souffla un grand coup) J'aime un mec mais c'est un hétéro pur jus et jamais il n'acceptera même que je lui en parle.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

– Tu en es sûr ? Non parce que personnellement Ron était le mec le plus anti Serpent de Poudlard et toi, tu l'as décoincé ! Avec qui tu ne pourrais pas faire pareil ?

– Avec Blaise, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses ongles encore vernis de violet.

Le visage du blond se décomposa totalement alors que Blaise sortait enfin de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches en chantant une chanson paillarde parlant de troufion.

– Bah alors les mecs c'est quoi ses gueules ? On a de nouveau des bites ! C'est la fête !

Il s'habilla rapidement et Théodore fonça dans la salle de bain tandis que le troisième était toujours bloqué. Une grande tape dans le dos le réveilla.

– Drago, viens ! Je ne voulais pas le crier devant Théo, mais… On peut de nouveau se taper des nanas !

Son ami lui sourit difficilement et leva les pouces vers lui d'un air incertain. Blaise recommença à se préparer en lui tournant le dos et son ami se dit que cette histoire puait la merde à plein nez encore.

* * *

Les trois hommes revinrent au Bal dans leur tenue masculine et Blaise se jeta sur un groupe de filles « courtement » vêtues. Théodore préféra s'orienter vers le saladier de punch. Drago grogna en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et rejoignit rapidement son premier pote.

–… Être devenu une femme quelques jours m'a permis de m'apercevoir de beaucoup de choses. Je me sens plus sensible dans mon corps d'homme, plus en phase avec ma part de féminité. Je crois que j'ai enfin appris à ouvrir mon cœur et qu'aujourd'hui je suis prêt à m'engager avec une belle et… sexy jeune demoiselle !

Le jeune Lord regardait d'un air médusé Blaise lancer des absurdités à de pauvres Poufsouffles sans défense qui semblaient subjuguée. Il se demanda comment on pouvait être aussi connes.

Draco se racla la gorge et son camarade se tourna vers lui en faisant son habituel sourire de prédateur. Cela raviva de nombreux souvenirs et le mode charmeur s'alluma automatiquement. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée.

– C'est sûr que aujourd'hui je pense que les hommes et les femmes sont égaux et que vous souffrez bien plus que nous ! précisa-t-il avec sa voix trainante revenue.

– Pour tout vous dire, poursuivit Blaise d'un ton péremptoire, je crois que les femmes sont de vraies perles. Je veux dire... avoir un vagin et supporter d'avoir ces trucs qui nous coulent entre les cuisses chaque mois... même Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'aurait supporté. Et croyez-moi qu'on en sait quelque chose.

Draco et Blaise trinquèrent en ricanant tandis que de plus en plus de filles s'approchaient d'eux, apparemment ravies de retrouver les deux sex-symbols du château. Certaines en pleuraient même d'émotion.

– Ravie de l'entendre, Malfoy, grinça la voix horriblement familière de Granger. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous disiez il y a quelque temps devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Blaise disait « À part écarter les cuisses, vous repeindre la gueule et pondre des mômes, vous ne faites rien de palpitant de votre existence... », cita-t-elle. C'est fou ce qu'on peut vite occulter certains éléments d'une histoire...

– J'ai changé, OK, admit Blaise. C'est trop compliqué pour ton petit esprit étriqué.

– En tout cas, cette expérience a dû vous plaire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorqua Draco avec agressivité.

– Ce n'était pas toi qui embrassais à pleine bouche Harry tout à l'heure ?

– J-Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire. Nous étions en train de... de trouver un moyen pour humidifier nos lèvres parce que vois-tu, elles étaient extrêmement sèches. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les gercer et j'avais laissé ce fichu baume dans notre chambre. Et le temps d'y retourner, il serait sans doute trop tard. Tu sais ce que j'aurais risqué avec une craquelure ? Mes lèvres sont assurées cent milles gallions chez Gringotts, j'te ferai dire. Ma bouche a été élue la plus sensuelle de l'année par Sorcière Hebdo !

Draco eut un petit reniflement hautain avant de s'éloigner vers la fontaine de soda tandis que Blaise se grattait joyeusement l'entrejambe comme un cabot.

– Et tu devrais arrêter ça, lança Hermione. Ça fait terriblement sale et pervers. J'ai vu Rusard faire la même chose une fois en quittant mon cours de Runes, l'autre jour.

Blaise s'arrêta net et s'éloigna vers une direction opposée entrant de plein fouet dans Luna qui dansait toute seule.

– Heureuse de te revoir, Bérésina, chantonna-t-elle.

– C'est Blaise, compris ? BLAISE comme la BAISE.

– Comme la glaise aussi ?

– Quel est le rapport ?

– Aucune idée, admit-elle. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ai récupéré tes gonades. Je peux les toucher ? Il paraît que ça porte bonheur sous le gui.

Blaise sauta en arrière, renversant un plateau de petits fours qui mitraillèrent le pauvre Harry étant en discussion animée avec Draco. Il évita un groupe de pintades gloussantes de troisième année, snoba Albus Dumbledore et atterrit à une table où Théodore était assis. Il tournait dans son verre de la glace pilée, les yeux dans le vague.

– Salut.

– Mmh, salut, répondit Théodore.

– Tu n'es pas avec Ron ?

– Il m'a laissé tombé dès que je suis redevenu un mec. Il a dit que c'était « trop bizarre » pour lui.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

– Quel crétin !

– Ça, tu peux le dire... et toi, tu ne chasses pas la gazelle ?

– Oh, tu sais... j'aurais tout le temps pour ça. Je suis déjà content d'avoir retrouvé mes attributs. Ça m'avait manqué. Je crois que ce soir, je vais me branler. J'ai besoin de me retrouver et d'être en communion avec moi-même, tu vois.

Théodore sourit.

– Je vois parfaitement.

– Par contre, toi t'as pas l'air satisfait du changement...

– C'est juste que... que pendant que j'étais cette fille, j'ai pu... explorer une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité, être plus directe, investie, ne plus avoir la langue dans ma poche et... et être intéressant aux yeux des autres. J'avais l'impression que tout était plus facile parce que j'étais une fille, éluda Théo. Et une très jolie fille, pas vraie ?

– Ouais, très jolie. Ça va me manquer de ne plus voir ses magnifiques jambes, d'ailleurs.

– Arrête, la femme qui est en moi risque de rougir.

– J'y compte bien !

Ils rirent un moment puis Théodore reprit :

– Une part de moi aurait aimé rester fille.

– Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je te trouve très bien comme ça.

– Sois honnête, Blaise. Est-ce que tu me sauterais dessus dans l'instant ? Je sais bien que j'étais attirante à tes yeux sous ma forme féminine, mais maintenant, je ne suis plus rien... Je... Je suis juste Théodore.

– Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu m'inclus dedans ?

Théodore roula des yeux.

– Laisse tomber, c'est stupide.

– OK, je préfère les filles et je les ai toujours préféré... mais en étant femme à mon tour et en voyant la transformation fulgurante de Draco et la tienne, j'ai compris que ça influençait aussi certainement nos goûts... ou du moins, que ça nous les révélait.

– Et tu vas me dire que tu es miraculeusement devenu gay par on ne sait quel dérèglement hormonal ?

– Non, cette expérience m'a juste montré que je devais arrêter de m'attacher aux apparences. Et si... Et si j'ai pu tomber sous le charme de la femme qui était en toi, je crois qu'il en faudra vraiment peu pour que le procédé se renouvelle sous notre forme actuelle.

– Alors... Alors tu es prêt à m'accepter comme je suis ?

– Euh, je peux essayer. Et tu me dois une danse, Nott.

Radieux, Théodore lui prit la main et l'emmena au centre de la piste de danse, entamant alors un slow alors que Blaise lançait des sourires crispés aux couples tout autour.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Draco observait le spectacle en sirotant une Bièreaubeurre. Harry qui s'essuyait le visage s'approcha et dit :

– C'était vraiment touchant de ta part de dire devant tout le monde que... que tu étais prêt à utiliser ton vagin pour...

– Ne va pas plus loin Potter ou je vomis. Sur toi de préférence.


	10. Serpiputes toujours

**Posté le : **25 Décembre 2013. _Miracle de Noël._

* * *

**Note** : Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir été aussi patients au fil de cette histoire qui, à la base, ne devait être qu'un OS pour délirer. Ça a été l'occasion d'avoir de nombreux fous rire avec Angie chérie et cette coécriture était diablement jouissive. Malheureusement, la vie étant ce qu'elle est, Angie n'a pas écrit ce chapitre avec moi parce qu'elle n'était plus dans le « mood », d'où le gros retard de publication. Encore merci de votre soutien sans faille. J'ai été super choquée (enfin agréablement surprise, kof kof) de voir que 169 personnes suivaient cette histoire, sans compter les nombreux ajouts en favoris. ! Je l'ai vu par hasard, en essayant de rédiger le dernier chapitre. Cimer les bichons. Oui, je vous remercie trop. Je vais passer pour une Poufsouffle. Bonne lecture pour ce tout dernier chapitre. Vous gérez. En espérant que vous ne trouverez pas trop cette fin décevante vu que j'ai dû changer pas mal de trucs vu que je l'ai écrit seule, gnuf. Enjoy ! **D Would.**

* * *

**SECTION 10 : Serpiputes toujours.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry entraîna son cavalier – anciennement « serpipute » et donc cavalière – vers le parc. La nuit était encore fraîche et Draco marchait en regardant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Il n'accordait pas le moindre regard à Potter de crainte qu'il se liquéfie sur place de honte. Comment avait-il pu brailler devant une salle comble qu'il allait lui laisser le privilège de visiter son vagin ?

– Preston avait l'air très triste de nous voir ensemble.

– On n'est pas « ensemble », Potter. On est juste l'un près de l'autre par un fâcheux concours de circonstances.

– Hey ! C'est toi qui a accepté de venir avec moi à cette fête !

– J'ai perdu pas mal de mes neurones en devenant femme. Tout le monde sait qu'elles sont plus crétines que la normale.

Potter s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer que Hermione était sans doute la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait après Dumbledore, mais Draco la lui pinça férocement.

– Je t'interdis de prononcer quoi que ce soit sans mon autorisation. L'épisode des sachets de soupe explosifs m'a déjà assez perturbé comme ça pour que tu m'humilies un peu plus.

– Tu sais, dit-il alors que Draco lâchait ses lèvres, tu n'avais pas besoin de te faire grossir la poitrine. Elle avait déjà une taille très honorable.

– Et tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil, j'espère, persifla Draco en s'arrêtant près du lac. Non parce que ça ne risque pas de se reproduire un cataclysme pareil. Heureusement que mes parents n'ont pas vu ça, ils en auraient fait une syncope.

– C'est vrai que c'était très drôle... Enfin, moins pour Ginny, j'imagine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Grosse Truie ? Ça ne lui a pas suffi de me faire enfler de partout comme un ballon de baudruche ? Il faut en plus que je verse quelques larmes pour elle ?

Harry soupira et s'ébouriffa nerveusement les cheveux avant de répondre avec précaution :

– Disons qu'elle est... qu'elle est un contrariée par notre rapprochement. Faut la comprendre : elle m'aimait beaucoup et... et moi aussi je l'appréciais.

– Ouais mais ton type c'est plutôt les grandes blondes à forte poitrine et à la voix suraiguë. Tu sais que parfois je voulais m'étrangler pour avoir cette voix ? Je ne me supportais plus.

– Menteur, tu étais très fier de ton corps féminin. D'ailleurs, si tu crois que ton raccourcissement de mini-jupe est passé inaperçu...

Harry lui lança un regard équivoque et le sourire de Draco s'élargit :

– J'ai de très bons goûts et je voulais en faire profiter tout le monde, y compris toi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis d'une générosité rare.

– Mais oui, et ta mère c'est la bonne Poufsouffle, plaisanta l'autre.

– N'insulte pas ma mère, hein !

Harry leva les mains en signe de défense et s'assit sur un des rochers bordant le point d'eau. Il était gelé et il avait vraiment froid aux fesses mais... il avait envie de s'assoir au lieu de rester planter là à regarder Draco faire de grands gestes assassins en sa direction.

– Dis, Malfoy, t'aurais vraiment osé coucher avec moi ?

– La pute qui est en moi, oui. Et juste pour faire rager la Grosse Truie !

– Elle s'appelle Ginny...

– Ouais, c'est du pareil au même. Non mais t'as vu dans quelle tenue elle s'est ramenée ce soir ? On dirait une planche à pain.

Harry roula des yeux : l'enfer, c'était sans doute ça après tout. Écouter à longueur de journée Draco babiller des immondices sur les vêtements des autres nanas de l'école car son récent switch-gender lui aurait monté à la tête. Draco était naturellement coquet et pointilleux concernant l'apparence, mais là, ça avait atteint un stade de trop.

Harry repensa à la devise de Poudlard : «_ Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort _» et fit un twist avec la situation actuelle, se prêtant plus à la maxime suivante « _Il ne faut pas taquiner la serpipute qui dort _». Ouais, en gros, Draco assumait désormais pleinement son côté putassier, au grand damne de la population estudiantine.

– Non mais, du vernis craquellé gris avec des mitaines blanches en dentelle... c'est de l'hérésie pure et simple. Cette Midgen n'a jamais eu d'abonnement à _Sorcière Hebdo_ ou quoi ?

– Dragoncel-... mmh, Draco ?

– Ouais, grogna-t-il, amer.

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autres choses que des tenues des autres élèves. J'aimerai... J'aimerai qu'on parle un peu de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, par exemple.

Draco hurla de rire.

– Oh, Potty, je ne ressens rien d'autre pour toi hormis une sévère envie de te rabattre le caquet, de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule... et parfois de t'assommer le crâne pour abuser physiquement de toi mais rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme.

– Oui, banalisa Harry, rien de bien extraordinaire de se faire tripoter contre sa volonté dans un couloir sombre du château.

Il déposa sa main sur le rocher et effleura celle de Draco qu'il retira immédiatement après lui avoir lancé un regard impérieux.

– Je ne suis pas un homme facile, prononça-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

En fait, Harry en avait presque oublié – et regretté – son timbre de voix.

– Draco...

– C'est mon prénom, il paraît.

– Draco, répéta-t-il, tu as besoin d'une bonne séance d'exorcisme pour t'ôter Dragoncelle de la tête.

Le Serpentard croisa les bras.

– Essaie de me comprendre un peu. Dis-toi que tu parles à un extrêmement bon comédien qui a été si proche de son rôle qu'il a du mal à s'en détacher. J'aurais dû toucher une récompense. Un phallus d'or, n'importe quoi.

Harry éclata de rire puis prononça d'une voix tonitruante de speaker :

– Et le phallus d'or de l'année revient à Dragoncelle pour Ali Baba et les quarante verges !

– Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, grogna Draco en s'asseyant finalement. Pas drôle du tout. (Il marqua une pause) J'imagine qu'au fil des semaines, je retrouverai peu à peu mon caractère originel, que Dragoncelle disparaîtra à jamais aux oubliettes. C'est triste. Elle me manquera.

Draco poussa un soupir théâtral.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai la dalle, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers le château. Tu m'accompagnes, Potter ?

– Je sers un peu à ça en tant que cavalier.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, Ginny et Luna se retrouvèrent en catimini dans une salle de classe vide. Ginny avait si peur que les trois Serpentard cherchent à se venger qu'elle prenait désormais l'habitude de quitter la salle commune uniquement accompagnée d'un groupe d'amis en guise de bouclier. Parfois, elle interceptait le regard meurtrier de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait d'avoir été métamorphosé en femme et d'en avoir ainsi subi les très lourdes conséquences.

Seul Théodore Nott plaidait l'indulgence, heureux et fier d'avoir été le sujet de toutes les attentions ces dernières semaines. Par mesure de sécurité, Hermione se baladait continuellement avec une barrière de sortilèges autour d'elle. Il y a de ça cinq jours, Blaise lui avait lancé un sort si redoutable qu'une acné purulente lui était poussée un peu partout sur la figure.

– Ils sont fous dangereux, glapit Ginny en s'enfermant à double tour dans la salle de classe vide. Selon Michael Corner, nos têtes seraient mises à prix chez les Serpentard.

– Ce n'est pas si grave, dédramatisa Luna. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de finir empaillée.

Hermione lui envoya une oeillade clairement dégoutée. Il était hors de question que Malfoy ou ses sbires finissent par lui mettre la main dessus. Autant se jeter soi-même un _Doloris_ !

– On ne peut quand même pas finir notre scolarité en restant cachées ! s'indigna Ginny. Il faut leur faire comprendre que c'était seulement une blague de mauvais goût qui a, euh, mal tournée...

Luna gloussa de rire au souvenir des garçons s'entretuant à coup de bandes de cire. Ça avait été fameux. En y repensant, si ça avait été à refaire, Luna l'aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute refait. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Blaise au sourire triomphant.

– Draco ! cria-t-il. Je les ai trouvé !

Apeurée, Luna se cacha derrière Ginny qui avait – tout comme Hermione – dégainée sa baguette magique. Blaise, victorieux, progressa dans la pièce, suivi de Théodore qui avait simplement l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Essoufflé, Draco débarqua à son tour.

– On dirait que la roue tourne, persifla-t-il, une lueur démente dans les yeux. _Accio_ pétasse !

Dans un _plop_ retentissant, Ginny se retrouva soulevée du sol et Draco la fit entrer en collision avec Hermione qui tomba comme une quille. Hébétée, Luna resta un long moment sans rien faire avant que Blaise lui lance un sort qui la fasse agir comme une guenon. Draco explosa de rire tandis qu'elle s'échappait de la salle de classe en poussant des hurlements bestiaux.

– Vous allez le payer ! rugit Hermione en lançant un maléfice d'entrave à Malfoy qui l'évita en sautant.

Une pluie d'étincelles fusa dans tous les sens et les garçons se cachèrent derrière des pupitres qui se détériorèrent à cause de l'impact des sortilèges perdus. Finalement, les garçons réussirent à les coller au plafond et sortirent de la pièce, l'air de rien. Il faudrait certainement quelques heures avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de leur disparition.

Ils rejoignirent le restant de leur promotion au troisième étage. Minerva MacGonnagal avait convoqué toutes les septièmes année pour un cours exceptionnel d'Etude Moldue avec Charity Burbage. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle de permanence où des tables de quatre avaient été disposées.

– Bien, déclara la directrice des Gryffondor tandis que la porte se refermait sur Seamus Finnigan. Nous vous avons réunis pour une séance très particulière. Comme vous le savez, d'ici quelques mois vous quitterez notre établissement. Vous vous confronterez à la vie active et surtout, au monde réel. Une majorité d'entre vous côtoiera des moldus. Il est même probable que vous ressentiez de l'attirance pour eux (Draco mima une nausée passagère). Dans ce cas, et comme le prévoit le code international de clandestinité magique, vous ne pourrez en aucun cas utiliser vos pouvoirs, que cela soit dans l'étape des préliminaires ou dans la contraception. Vous ferez cela à la méthode moldue.

– PARDON ? glapit un garçon de Serdaigle qui s'était levé, sous le choc. Hors de question que je m'emballe dans des tripes de porc !

Mrs Burbage roula des yeux.

– La technologie moldue a bien évolué depuis le jour où votre arrière grand-père a passé son diplôme dans la matière, mon cher. Les moldus utilisent désormais des préservatifs qui sont faits à partir de quelques résines de plastique et autres, mmh, éléments.

L'information parue horrifiée Ronald Weasley qui se cramponnait à son pupitre.

– Vous prendrez chacun et chacune un petit sachet et déroulerez vos préservatifs, indiqua Minerva. (D'un coup de baguette magique, banane, poireau, courge et concombre apparurent sur les tables) Nous passerons ensuite parmi vous pour voir si vous les avez correctement mis. Sachez que cette petite merveille est la seule chose qui puisse vous protéger d'une grossesse et d'une maladie dans le monde moldu sans griller votre couverture. Bien, alors, pour l'enfiler, c'est simple. Il suffit de d'abord le dérouler sur la tête puis de laisser glisser le reste... Enfin, vous devinez aisément la suite.

Harry, qui partageait sa table avec Théodore, Blaise et Draco, laissa aux Serpentard le soin de débuter. Courageusement, Blaise inspira un bon coup et ouvrit le préservatif comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe artisanale.

Draco se planquait lamentablement derrière Harry en couvrant son visage du dernier _Quidditch Magazine_. En regardant autour de lui, Harry comprit très vite que même la plupart des Sang-Mêlés ou Nés-Moldus ne savaient pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Bizarrement, Hermione n'était pas là.

– Euh, vous savez où est Hermione ? demanda Harry à sa tablée.

– Oh, elle est certainement trop prude pour assister à ça, cingla Draco.

Blaise tint la protection comme s'il s'agissait d'une immondice de la nature.

– J'dois en faire quoi déjà ?

– C'est une capote, répondit Théodore. Qui vient du mot latin : caput. Ça signifie tête, donc tu dois le glisser là-dessus.

– Ah, d'accord.

Blaise étira le préservatif au maximum et commença à le poser sur le sommet de son crâne puis le tira jusqu'à son nez puis son menton.

– Attention à ce qu'il ne se déchire pas ! prévint Draco d'une voix perçante, reste de ses hormones fille.

– Euh, je ne sois pas certain que ça se porte ainsi, prévint Harry en regardant Blaise qui semblait avoir le visage étiré dans tous les sens sous le préservatif.

– Non, mais, est-ce que nous on te fait chier quand tu rates une potion, hein ? râla Draco. Je suis certain que ça se porte comme ça. C'est un truc moldu, donc c'est forcément con au possible. (Il leva la main) Madame, on a fini.

Charity Burbage s'approcha de leur table.

– Où est votre légume ?

Théodore désigna Blaise du doigt.

– PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

Sous la capote, Blaise était en pleine crise d'asphyxie et se roulait désormais au sol.

– _Apneo_ ! lança la professeure de Métamorphose. (Elle tira Blaise par la manche de sa robe) Êtes-vous si bête que ça, franchement ?

– Vous aviez dit de le placer sur la tête, se défendit-il, bougon.

– Mais je ne parlais pas de cette tête-là, bon sang. Mais de la tête de votre... hum (Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Blaise eut l'air clairement traumatisé).

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? coassa Draco comme s'il venait de manquer le gossip de l'année.

A sa droite, Harry était cramoisi. Subitement, Théodore comprit et fut scandalisé.

– Et puis quoi encore ? Après qu'on aura mis ça sur notre zgueg il faudra aussi lui acheter un manteau et une fourrure pour l'hiver ? s'emporta-t-il bien fort, faisant hurler de rire Dean Thomas.

– Un point en moins, Mr Nott. Votre langage, je vous prie ! s'énerva MacGonnagal.

Quand le cours de prévention sexuelle moldue s'acheva (et que Blaise eut frôlé l'évanouissement en voyant un schéma de stérilet), ils repartirent tous avec une bonne poignée de capotes, dédicacées par Dumbledore (« Fais-en bon usage »).

– Il est vraiment timbré, grommela Théodore en jetant ses capotes par-dessus son épaule dont quelques premières années se disputèrent, croyant que ce n'était que d'innocents Ballons Gum. Nous distribuer des artéfacts moldus aussi maléfiques, tout de même...

– C'est drôle, celui-là sent le soda, dit Draco d'un air enchanté. Je me demande à quoi ça sert les différents parfums.

Harry fixa le plafond étoilé en sifflotant l'hymne britannique. Il rejoignit sa table tandis que Théodore et Blaise attrapèrent un plat de purée et se faufilèrent avec en dehors de la Grande Salle.

– Les moldus adorent se torturer, prononça Blaise en enfournant une dernière cuillérée de purée dans sa bouche lorsqu'ils furent au calme dans leur dortoir.

– Ça c'est sûr, admit l'autre en grignotant des chips. Je suis bien content d'être un sorcier. C'est beaucoup moins traumatisant pour Lucius.

– Qu'est-ce qu'à avoir le père de Draco là-dedans ?

– Non, pas ce Lucius-là. Lucius mon pénis, quoi. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

Blaise hurla de rire.

– Tu as appelé ton sucre d'orge ?

Théodore opina.

– Mais, c'était son nom bien avant que je connaisse Draco.

– Ah, dans ce cas..., dédramatisa Blaise avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Lucius ne supporterait pas d'être emballé comme un vulgaire boudin, c'est moi qui te le dit.

Draco fit irruption dans le dortoir à ce moment précis, la main agrippée sur le col de Harry qu'il semblait traîner en laisse.

– Je ne veux rien savoir de votre conversation. On va se mettre sur mon pieu, se peloter et je lancerai un _Avada_ à celui qui répètera ce que je viens d'oser de faire avec un Gryffondor.

– Ça ne me pose pas de problème, répondit posément Théodore. Et toi, Blaise ?

– Je le répèterais, ça c'est sûr. Mais pas maintenant. Là, j'ai la flemme. (Il invoqua sa couverture avec sa baguette et s'enroula dedans tel un maki, collé à Théodore) N'oubliez pas de mettre un sort de silence. Sinon ça sera juste super gênant. Enfin, j'dis juste ça comme ça, hein...

Draco lui envoya un regard méprisant avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Pour passer le temps, Théodore ouvrit un livre de botanique marine. Tout à coup, il étouffa un glapissement de surprise et assomma Blaise avec son bouquin.

– Non mais ça va pas de faire sursauter Lucius comme ça ?!

Blaise arbora une moue innocente.

– Je croyais qu'il demandait simplement un peu de fun.

– Hum, je ne me souviens pas que Lucius ait pu prendre la parole à un moment donné.

– Oh que si. Il couinait sous son pantalon «_ Tope-la ! Allez, tope-la, Blaise !_ » (Théodore lui envoya une oeillade sévère). Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre... Roh, Théodore, ne fais pas la prude.

– "Théodore" et "prude" dans la même phrase est un contresens absolu, s'écria la voix de Draco depuis l'autre côté du dortoir.

– T'as pas mis ton putain de sort, toi ?

– Non, j'espionnais, menaça-t-il en immergent sa tête d'entre les rideaux. Bon, j'y retourne !

Ils entendirent le matelas s'affaisser et les deux autres arquèrent un sourcil, automatisme serpentardien oblige.

– Promets-moi qu'on ne finira jamais comme ça, finit par murmurer Théodore en jetant un regard empli de pitié vers le lit de Draco. Je veux dire, blond, bête et agaçant.

– Blond ? répéta Blaise. Aucune chance. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces gens-là. Que Merlin m'en préserve, d'ailleurs.

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt puis Théodore chuchota.

– Je suis certain qu'il n'a toujours pas lancé de_ Silencio_ à son lit.

– Tu veux vérifier ?

Une lueur perfide passa dans son regard et Théodore imita un long et bruyant orgasme suivi par Blaise qui sautillait sur le lit, toujours enroulé dans sa couette, afin de faire grincer les ressorts. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco et Harry immergèrent prudemment d'entre les rideaux.

– Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympas, lâcha Draco, suffisant. Vous n'êtes que de gros dégoutants. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de traîner avec vous en plus, bande de sacs à bouse. Tu le sais toi ?

– Absolument pas, répondit poliment Harry en cachant son érection avec un coussin en forme de bavboule. Moi qui pensais que vivre quelques semaines en serpiputes avait solidifié vos liens... Tu parles, Charles.

– On ne peut plus rigoler ici ? charria Blaise.

– On ne t'a pas sonné Bérésina, répliqua Draco. Viens Harry, on va se tripoter près des cuisines. Il n'y a jamais personne par là-bas.

– Ne traumatisez pas d'elfes de maison au passage, continua Blaise, secoué d'un rire incontrôlable.

– Dobby n'a pas de maître monsieur Malfoy. Dobby est un elfe liiibre !, imita Théodore en levant le poing au ciel.

Draco sauta du lit et lui envoya un doigt d'honneur.

– Va chier, va chier, et va chier, s'écria-t-il.

– Nous aussi on t'aime, Dragoncelle ! (Draco claqua la porte) Non, mais quelle pute celle-là, finit par souffler Théodore en rigolant.

**Finish ! **


End file.
